Something To Remember
by PhoenixPheathers12
Summary: Matthew has lived a life of solitude, ignored and forgotten frequently by his friend and family. When he finds himself unable to bear anymore, he meets Gilbert, and everything changes. PruCan, USUK, mpreg. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_Haha, so this is a new story I'm working on, hoping it will turn out well. Hetalia FTW! PruCan FTW also! I love it! I hope you enjoy! This is actually more of a bit of a tester chapter kinda thing, so bear with me! _

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I swear it! If I did, I would rule the world, and that would be fricken awesome!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter One**

He was used to the ignorance, used to the pain, used to people not hearing him, seeing him, remembering him. He knew it so well, that it hardly hurt when his father died in a car crash while on a business and no one remembered to tell him, and he had to find out himself by hearing it from seeing a story about an investigation for the cause of the accident on the news three days later. Or when he got left behind at Disney Land by his family when he'd gone to the bathroom really quick before they left. And it didn't even hurt too bad when he got hit by a car while walking home from school one day, and the driver didn't even notice and kept going, while he sat in the middle of the road unconscious for nearly an hour before he was found when a person tripped on him when going across the cross walk he had been using when hit. Or even when he was the last to be told that his mother would be getting remarried to Mr. David Jones, their widowed, nice, neighbor who he thought was very good for his mother. Though, he had seen that the man was in love with her long before they'd started dating, which his family also neglected to tell him. He had to find that out himself.

No, it wasn't too bad. It was nothing unusual. He had no reason to be hurt by it. It was his own fault for being so quiet and reserved. It was his own fault for not trying hard enough, or... Just something. Because even if his brother was a loud and annoying jerk, it's not like he meant to forget his birthday, even if it's the same day as his. And just because his mother can remember everything about Alfred without thinking twice, that didn't mean that it was her fault she told people Alfred was her only son. She was just so overwhelmed from being the single mother of twins, with such a hard and demanding job.

Yes, he always told himself it didn't matter, that he shouldn't be so selfish demanding the attention of the rest of the world, and he had no right to get upset if he wasn't noticed for anything he did. It's not like he did much anyways, right?

So, if he ran away, no one would notice, and everyone could go on with their merry lives without having to worry about remembering him any more. Right? Well, either way, he was leaving. He couldn't stay there, constantly being ignored. Despite always telling himself it wasn't their fault, he knew he had to leave. So he did.

A Friday came along, the last day of school for the week, and Matthew was ready to leave, his books replaced by clothes, money, and food, as well as a picture of his family from before his father died when he was eleven, five years before. He had everything he needed, as well as his pet polar bear, Kumajirou, in his arms. Now all he had to do was sneak away from his brother while walking to school. Hell, who was he kidding, there would be no problem with that.

Matthew clutched his bear close to him as they drew closer to the school, Alfred chatting animatedly with his friends as they walk, Matthew silent as ever. Even though he knew no one would notice him, he couldn't help but have a bit of fear that perhaps they would, and they'd stop him. No, actually, he hoped they would see him, demand where he was going, and try to stop him from leaving, truly caring about him. But as he carefully turned on the corner instead on continuing straight with the rest of the pack, he remained unseen, and scurried away, his back pack smacking against his body as he walked quickly.

The morning winter air around him was cool, and it was slightly damp around him, as it had just rained the night before. Twice, Matthew narrowly avoided slipping on a puddle and crashing to the ground, delaying his escape. After a few minutes of running, he found himself three blocks away from his apartment complex, and had to stop to breath. Kumajirou looked up at him in what could be seen as concern.

"Who?" he asked in his soft voice. Yes, his polar bear talked. Not that it mattered, of course. He couldn't even remember who his owner was.

"I'm Matthew," Matthew reminded his pet in his extremely soft voice, that could hardly be heard as he gasped for air. The bear clearly didn't really comprehend that, and just looked away, seeming to just zone out.

Matthew finally seemed to regulate his breathing, though his heart still raced at the idea of what he was doing. Would he ever see his family again? If he did, would they recognize him? Would they even remember him? Would they ever even notice that he left? That was probably the most important question.

Matthew kept walking, slowly this time, his thoughts running wild. He crossed the street at the cross walk, cautiously, as he didn't really feel like getting hit again, and reached the other side with ease. He walked a few more blocks down until he reached his destination, the small playground he'd always come to as a kid. He'd loved this place because it was the one place he'd ever seen a person who actually noticed him. He personally didn't remember the guy very well, but he remembered he was a year or two older, and had spoken to Matthew when he'd seen him on the swings crying, clutching his bear.

It had been the day he'd learned about his father, and had run to the park crying. While on the bench sobbing to himself, the other boy had walked up to him and handed him a tissue saying, 'dude, it's unawesome to cry. Did someone bully or something? My awesome self will beat them up if you want. It's unawesome to upset a cute kid like you.'

Matthew had at first been really surprised that someone had seen him, but quickly recovered, denying anyone hurting him. The boy before him grinned, waved, and walked off.

It really wasn't too significant, he was just being nice, but the thought itself of someone noticing him cheered him up quite a bit, and he'd never be able to forget the boy's kindness, as... abnormal as it was.

So Matthew just came here, not really knowing what else to do. He never really planned anywhere to go. He just knew he needed to get out.

At a loss as to what to do, Matthew found himself sitting on that swing again, holding his Kumajirou close, and just sat there, thinking to himself. It wasn't long before his eye lids began to droop, and he was asleep. He sat there, dreaming of maple syrup and hockey until a light breath on his ear woke him up. He tried to ignore it, assuming it was just the wind or something, when he felt it again, this time stronger.

Irritated, Matthew opened his eyes to face a set of shocking red ones, and nearly fell backwards off the swing at the shock of seeing a face so close to his. Crying out, he flailed the arm that wasn't holding the lazing Kumajirou, and grasped on to the chain to keep from falling back.

The man in front of him cackled at his reaction, holding his stomach. "That's too awesome," he laughed. Matthew glared.

"What was that for?" he demanded quietly, standing up, stepping back from the stranger, hiding behind the swing as if were a barrier between the two.

"I couldn't help it. You're just too cute!" the man, clearly Albino with his pale skin and silver hair, exclaimed through his laughter. Matthew bit his lip, his face heating up. The man, after a few more moments, seemed to reign control of his laughter, and straightened, grinning brightly. Surprisingly, he was almost shorter than Matthew. "What's a cute guy like you doing here all alone? Shouldn't you be in school or somethin'? You look like the kinda kid who wouldn't dare skip school."

Though it probably wasn't meant to be offensive, Matthew wasn't used to interacting with people, and out of nerves and such took it that way. "What's it any of your business anyway, eh?" The Albino met his eyes, and Matthew internally begin to panic, worrying that he'd made him mad. "I-I mean, shouldn't you be in school, too?" he added, stammering.

"Nah," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "School is too unawesome for my awesome self. So, I dropped out." Dropped out? It was a common enough thing for a rebellious teen to do in high school, but good ol' Mattie could never recall ever meeting someone who'd actually done that. Though, technically, he was doing that himself now, but it was still weird.

"Dropped out?" he echoed. The Albino nodded eagerly.

"It's totally awesome. I get to do whatever I want now! My awesome self can wander as I please, gracing people like you with my awesome presence." He looked Matthew up and down, making the Canadian start to feel very uncomfortable, a strange look in his eyes that if on anyone else, he might of seen it as want. But this was Matthew he was staring at, and it was odd enough he was even being seen, there's no way this guy would look at him like _that_. Right?

"U-um... Who are you, exactly?" Matthew tried asking, though his voice was so soft he was worried the man wouldn't hear him.

"Me? Oh, I'm just the most awesome guy on earth!" he declared, clearly hearing the inquiry. "My names Gilbert! Gilbert Beilschmidt." He held out a hand for Matthew to shake.

Hesitantly, Matthew took the hand. "So y-you're German?" he asked. Gilbert scoffed.

"No! The awesome me is Prussian! My brother's German, though." Matthew didn't really know much about Prussian history, or much about the country at all, but he was pretty sure that that country had been dead far too long for this guy to be from there. Nor was it likely that he was of direct, pure descent. But, maybe it was just what he liked to call himself. Some people were like that, Matthew reasoned. Who was he to judge?

"O-oh," was all he could think to say in response. Gilbert looked at him expectantly. "What?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh!" Matthew cried, realizing. "I'm Matthew Williams." In the back of his mind, he wondered if it was okay to tell him that, in case he told the police where he was going or something, but then he remembered no one would care anyways. Hell, Gilbert would probably already forget the second they parted.

Gilbert grinned, releasing his hand, leaving Matthew with a strange empty feeling in his palm. "So, you gonna answer my earlier question about why you're out here?"

"Oh, um... I just f-felt like skipping today is all..." Matthew lied. But, of course, he was a terrible liar, and Gilbert could easily see right through it.

"You running away or something?" he asked. The Canadian's face lit up like the Fourth of July as he stammered out random words and sounds, trying to give a good excuse.

"I-I just don't like life at home anymore," he finally managed to get out. He mentally kicked himself for being found out so easily. It was just his luck too that the one day he really needed to not be seen, this guy notices him. He expected him to laugh at his dumb excuse, or maybe even roll his eyes and call him the typical teenager, but instead he frowned and almost looked... Sympathetic.

"What's going on at your place?" He spoke as if he went through the same thing at some point in his life. Well, he was a drop out. Maybe he had.

Matthew blushed, trying to think of what to say. He couldn't just out right tell him he was sick of never being noticed. Most teens probably already felt that way, and Gilbert would probably tell him that, and maybe even try and drag him back home. But, there was no way he'd really care that much about him.

"I just... Have a l-lot of family issues..." he responded simply. The Albino grinned, stepping a bit closer.

"C'mon, you can tell me. You'll come to learn I'm really great with secrets," he insisted to the blushing blond.

"I-It's none of your business anyways! Why do you care?" Matthew cried out, holding Kumajirou even closer. Gilbert smirked, sending shivers of fear (because there was no way it could possibly be anything else) down his spine.

"I'm just a concerned fellow citizen, is all." Matthew had to laugh at that. Why would anyone be concerned about him?

"Right, and my brother actually has a chance of passing math," he retorted sarcastically, unable to stop himself. He regretted it instantly. His brother wasn't an idiot or anything. He just had trouble paying attention.

Gilbert raised one eye brow. "He can't pass math?" he scoffed. "That's sad."

"It's not his fault," I snapped. "He just has a really short attention span. Sometimes he even forgets my birthday, it's that bad. But at least he tries!" _In math, anyway..._

_"_He forgot your _birthday_? Dude, how does he forget your birthday? That's like, the most awesomest day of the year for a person!"

"He's just forgetful, is all. He even forgets me sometimes, b-but I think it must be some form of ADHD or something, because he's n-not a bad guy or anything-"

"He forgets _you? _How does he forget his own brother?" His voice rose an octave or two, but he wasn't quite yelling. Still, it made Matthew take a step back, worried he might... Well, he didn't really know what he thought he might do, but he was worried, that's for sure.

"I don't know! But, really, why do you care? It's none of your business! It's my life, stay out of it!" Matthew cried out in his quiet voice, defending himself, not wanting anyone to know just how deep his problems went. He couldn't let anyone else carry his burdens on their shoulder. It wasn't right. But he hadn't expected himself to lash out like that. Clearly, nor did Gilbert. But the Albino's expression softened, and he have a light smile.

"Come stay at my awesome house tonight. Just for the night. You need a place to stay, right? What place is better than with my awesome self?"

Matthew swallowed nervously. What if he tried something? What if he wanted to hurt him, or kidnap him, or something bad like that? He couldn't be too cautious. He didn't know who this guy was or what he was capable of, so why was he nodding?

"Awesome!" Gilbert declared with a grin. "Let's go!" He grasped Matthew's free hand (that wasn't clinging desprately to Kumajirou's fur) and started pulling him in some random direction that he could only assume led to the man's house.

Matthew honestly had no clue what was going on anymore. He had left his house this morning expecting to find himself wandering the town completely unseen, no one caring who he was or where he was going, and now he found himself following some guy to his house where he'd be staying the night, all because this guy decided to actually open his eyes and see, and looked like he actually was concerned about Matthew.

But this guy... He couldn't possibly care about boring, invisible Matthew Williams, right?

* * *

Yeah... so, there's chapter one. I technically am still working on a plot for this, but I think I've got the general idea of what I want to happen.

Oh, how I love Gilbert. Him and his awesomeness. And him with Mattie makes it even better! SQUEE!

So, reviews people! For every person who reads this and doesn't review, Matthew grows more and more invisible, fading into nothing, so REVIEW IF YOU WANTS TO SAVE THE ADORABLE CANADIAN!

Also, it makes me happy. And everyone wants me happy. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two~! Hazzah!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Honest, I don't. I'm just a poor, poor, innocent fan who can't get enough of this amazing pairing. Really, it's true. I'm no liar.**

**

* * *

**

Alfred F. Jones wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he could tell something was off as he walked onto campus that lovely Friday morning. But, he just couldn't figure out what felt so _wrong _about his surroundings. He looked around, but nothing stood out, everything looked normal. Maybe he was just nervous? I mean, that's natural when you're about to confess to your best friend of ten years, right? You get nervous, panic a bit, and get a bit delusional, seeing or hearing things that aren't there... That's what usually happens. Yeah, that's probably all that was wrong.

So, with a mental shrug, he continued walking towards the main courtyard, his normal hangout area in the mornings, laughing loudly at his friend, Antonio, hugging a blushing, cursing Italian closely, a big grin on his face. Yep, everything looked perfectly normal. Now, where was that Brit?

* * *

Matthew found himself very confused as he followed the Albino into his small apartment, just a few minutes later. How exactly had he gotten himself into this position? Oh right, he ignored the rules that every child knew, and not only spoke to a stranger, giving his full name, but also followed the guy home, making himself completely vulnerable to whatever dastardly things he might have planned. So why was he still here? Why didn't common sense kick in, and why isn't he running out that door as fast as his legs can carry him?

He had a feeling it had something to do with Gilbert still holding tightly to his hand (he tried to will away a blush at the thought, but failed, naturally) as he led him into the tiny kitchen. He was doubly confused when he saw a weird yellow fluff ball dancing on the counter top excitedly, chirping at the older male's presence.

"Gilbird!" he cried, releasing Matthew's hand and cupping the tiny creature in his palms. "There you are! I couldn't find you this morning, you sneaky little bird! Where were you? How dare you try to hide from the awesome me?" Matthew watched as he held the apparent bird up to his face and kissed the top of what he could only assume to be its head. He was tempted to be a bit freaked out, but really, he was in no position to judge on weird pets. He was, after all, the one hugging a talking polar bear, who never even remembered his name, to his chest. And that made the squeaking fuzz ball sound as normal as a cat.

And then he put the bird on his head. Oh, yeah, that definitely adds to the weird factor. Still not as weird as Kumajirou, but odd none the less.

"Um... Lovely... Bird?" Matthew tried, not really sure what to say. Gilbert grinned at him, making his heart jump slightly.

"Isn't he? He's awesome! Gilbird, meet Mattie. Mattie, Gilberd, my awesome-but-not-awesome-as-me bird!" Gilbird chirped loudly at him, making Matthew jump back.

"Um... Hi?" Yeah, this guy was definitely not your average Joe. Something Matthew should really be concerned about. But he just couldn't get over that feeling in his gut that he could trust him. Gilbert laughed, and randomly poked Kumajirou.

"Funny stuffed animal you got there," he said, grinning. Matthew had to hold back from snapping that Kumajirou wasn't a stuffed animal, was perfectly real, and just shy, and that was why he didn't day or do much. He didn't want to anger the Albino, in case he would hurt him in response. Besides, it wasn't his fault he didn't know that the bear was indeed living and breathing.

"H-he's real, actually. His name is Kumakora," he said instead, softly.

"Kumakora?" Gilbert echoed with a raise of his brow.

"No, Kumijama."

"But you said Kumakora."

"His name is Kamikuchi."

"..." Gilbert didn't say anything to that, and just looked around awkwardly. Okay, so Matthew had trouble forgetting the poor bear's name. So what? They both didn't know each other's names, big deal.

"So... You live here?" Matthew asked, trying to start a new, less awkward, conversation.

"I did say we were going to my house, didn't I?" Matthew flushed, stammering nervously.

"I-I, yes, I just... w-was trying to start-start a conversation, e-eh?" Gilbert laughed loudly again, patting Matthew roughly on the shoulder, making him flinch slightly.

"You're a pretty awesome guy, y'know that? Almost as awesome as I am." That only made him blush harder, thus making Gilbert laugh harder. Joy. "Kay, well, you can just sit tight here, make yourself some food, and I'll be right back."

"Do you have stuff to make pancakes?" He couldn't stop himself from saying the words, and instantly regretted it, wondering if his host would deem him too demanding and kick him out. Woah, wait, one minute he's yelling at himself to get out, the next he's worried he might have to leave? Maybe something was wrong with him...

"Yup! I love pancakes. I've got some pretty freaking awesome maple syrup, too." Yes, Matthew could really find himself loving this place. It was no secret (to anyone who really knew Mattie at least, and actually _remembered _this) that he was a major fan of maple syrup. Be it stereotypical for a Canadian, he loved it and could drink that stuff like water if he had the chance. That stuff was a true gift from God, and he loved it. And then on pancakes. Yeah, this place was heaven. Pancakes, maple syrup, and a hot Albino. Couldn't beat that.

Wait... Hot Albino? Where in the world did that come from? He couldn't really be thinking that about the man, could he? Matthew couldn't particularly say he was straight, but he didn't think he was gay, either. And for that guy? Definitely not expected. Maybe it was just the maple syrup talking. That stuff may be good, but just the though of it can put some strange thoughts in the canadian's head.

"Hello? Mattie? Anyone in there?" Matthew snapped out of his thoughts at Gilbert's voice, and a pale hand waving in front of his face.

"Huh?" It took him a moment to realize that the self-proclaimed Prussian was saying something, something that he should probably be paying attention to.

"I said I'm gonna leave now. I'll be back in an a few hours. Don't answer the door or let anyone in, kay?" The Canadian nodded. Gilbert grinned, patted his head, and walked through the door. All the while, Gilbird still sat chirping merrily among the mass of silver hair.

Once the other man was gone, Matthew turned to the stove, a grin creeping onto his face. Pancakes. Oh, how he was looking forward to this.

* * *

Most of the day went by pretty normally. School started like it always does, classes were boring as usual, lunch was nice and fulfilling, more boring classes, then the final bell rang, dismissing the students from school. Alfred made his way out of the class, quickly following after the fast-moving blond-haired Brit ahead of him.

"Hey! Artie!" he called excitedly, his usual grin on his face. The older student stopped, and turned around to face the excited American, a scowl on his face.

"What is it now?" he demanded, his thick British accent flowing from his lips.

"Can I talk to you really quick?"

"You already are, Git." His words weren't the nicest, but the tone was it's usual, mean but playful teasing, and a slight smile tugging at his lips. Seeing Alfred's pout, he rolled his eyes. "Go ahead."

"Great." Alfred looked around cautiously. "Can we go somewhere a bit more private? It's really important." With a sigh, the Brit nodded, and they made their way outside and towards the side of the school.

"What is it?" Arthur asked when they reached their destination, now completely alone. Fidgeting nervously, Alfred tried to form the words together in his head before saying them aloud. He really didn't want to screw this up.

"We've been best friends for a long time, right?" he started, not making eye contact with the Brit's confused emerald orbs.

"I suppose."

"And, that's not gonna change, right?"

"What are you trying to get at, Alfred? I have to be home soon to feed Peter, so we don't have all day," Arthur snapped, almost startling Alfred.

"Y-yeah. Kay, don't get your knickers in a bunch," he said, trying to calm him, laughing nervously. "I just, uh... It's kinda really hard to say this, I guess, but I... I love you." There, he finally said it. The Briton's face flushed like a tomato, his eyes widening into his large brows.

"P-pardon?"

"I said... I love you. I have for a long time. We've been together for so long, and I thought it was time maybe we be... More than just that." Alfred himself was blushing a bit now, finally looking into his eyes, and was seeing again why he loved the guy, one of the reasons being his beautiful eyes. They were just perfect.

"I-I-Why me?" Arthur finally managed to say. Not his favorite choice of reactions, but an easy question to answer. Besides, at least he wasn't out right rejecting him.

"'Cause you're all British and adorable and angry, and you just make me really happy," Alfred responded simply, finally growing more confident. The Brit really seemed at a loss of words, stuttering nervously, flushing more and more by the second. Really too adorable, in Alfred's eyes. After almost a minute of Arthur just stumbling over his words, Alfred grew aggitated.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What do you say?"

"I-I don't know! What do you want me to say?"

"I dunno, tell me how you feel, maybe? Isn't that what people normally do in this situation? Either reject me or accept me, Artie! I'm not really one for patience, ya know," Alfred finally cried out. That really shut the young man up. He stared up at Alfred, his eyes wide and fearful as his mind worked a mile a minute to form a response.

"I-I don't know," he sighed at last, looking away.

"You don't know?"

"Yes, I don't know! Do you have a problem with that?" Arthur glared heavily at the American before him.

"Kinda, yeah! Have you ever even considered at all, us being together? Ever?"

Arthur blushed some more, looking at his feet. "Of course I have, you git."

"Then what's the problem? It's a simple yes or no, Arthur!"

"... No..." Alfred felt his heart stop.

"No?"

"No." Rejection. It hurt like hell.

"Okay then," he said, forcing his usual grin back on. Arthur looked up at him, surprise evident on his face. "Now that we have that settled, I guess we've both got brothers to go home to now. See ya later, Artie!" And with another grin and a wave, Alfred started running back towards his house leaving behind a stunned and confused Briton. Feeling like he really needed someone to talk to, he finally reached his house, fighting back any tears that threatened to spill. He was a hero, and heroes didn't cry. Now, if only he could find Mattie so he could tell him about his shit-filled day.

Speaking of which, Alfred looked around, where was he?

* * *

So, there's chapter two. Poor Alfred. He's been rejected. I wonder why... Hehe, well, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, though try not to expect as many quick updates. I've just had nothing to do today.

HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY ALFRED! WOOT!

REVIEW! As a birthday gift to the great American hero! Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three! Man, I'm on a roll! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic. Well, except maybe all your bases, but that's a completely different subject. So, moving on!**

**

* * *

**

Okay, so maybe he got a _bit _carried away with the whole pancake thing... But he was bored! And he also thought that maybe Gilbert might want some as well. He wouldn't be too mad, though, that Matthew had used all of his eggs and cake flour, right? I mean, it's for a good cause. Feeding hungry stomachs is always good, and Matthew could never get enough pancakes topped with the amazing maple syrup.

_Yes, _Matthew thought as he took a small gulp of the thick, sticky substance from the bottle, _he shouldn't be too angry. I'm just returning the favor, after all, to him him for letting me stay the night._

But, was it really necessary to make this much? Matthew examined his work carefully, looking at the plates and plates stacked high with pancakes, all drizzled (or bathed, rather) in maple syrup. He's spent the last two, almost three, hours cooking, and now felt utterly useless. When did Gilbert say he'd be back? A few hours? Did this count as a few hours? He sure hoped so. He _really _needed something to do. That t.v. was looking pretty tempting right now... Maybe there was some hockey on...

But first, he had to take care of this mess... The kitchen wasn't too filthy, but there was a bit of flour on the island, pancake mix on the stove, and the dishes he used to make the large quantity of food were all dirty, and in need of a good scrubbing. Maybe he could also do a bit of cleaning as well... So he set off, cleaning everything, even messes he didn't make, wanting for some reason to please the strange man who'd decided to take him in for the night. Really, it was the least he could do.

After a good hour of cleaning, the only thing left out of place was the many stacks of pancakes, which Matthew then gratefully started to eat. By the time Gilbert returned, he'd finished already three stacks, and was half-way through his fourth.

"Woah." That was all Gilbert could think to say when he walked through the door. Matthew instantly began to wonder if he really would be angry for making so much food, but then he realized it wasn't the food he was staring at. "It's actually clean in here, now! Good job!"

"U-um... you're welcome?" Matthew responded, unsure. "I made some... pancakes..." Gilbert's eyes finally drifted to the mountains of food. The red orbs lit up like a little kid's face on Christmas.

"Awesome pancakes I see!" he cried, practically running to the counter top and grabbing one of the higher-stacked plates. Without hesitation, he began devouring the food, no silverware needed. Matthew watched as he all but inhaled the delicious treat, finishing the first plate in record time. Man, this guy was as good as Matthew at eating pancakes, and Mattie can eat ten of them faster than Alfred can say 'McDonalds'.

Matthew tried not to stare and finished his plate and was ready to work on a second one when Gilbert suddenly turned to him with tear filled eyes. Matthew took a step back, worried maybe he didn't like them. They tasted perfect to Matthew though...

"D-did you make these?" Gilbert demanded.

"Y-yes?" Instantly, Matthew was tackled into a tight embrace that made his face flush.

"They are AWESOME! And trust me, I don't use that word lightly! I could marry you they're so awesome!" Gilbert released him and looked up at him with glistening eyes. "Stay here forever! Make me pancakes every day like this and you'll never have to leave! These are so awesome! They're almost as awesome as me, and that's saying something!"

"U-um..."

"Yes! Thank you so much, Mattie! You won't regret it! Living in my awesome presence is the best thing that'll happen to you! It should be the perfect repayment for those awesome pancakes!" He wrapped his arms around Matthew again, spewing more nonsense about how awesome he was and his love for the pancakes. But Matthew didn't get it. Sure, pancakes were the third best things on earth, next to maple syrup and hockey, but they were just ordinary pancakes. He wasn't that good at making them, was he?

* * *

Alfred sat on his bed, knees drawn up to his face, gazing lazily out the window at the sunset, fighting back tears. Damn, rejection hurt. Really bad. He expected rejection, sure, and he expected it would hurt. But not like _this_. This was hell. He could literally feel his heart clenching in his chest, his breathing becoming restricted as his chest throbbed in pain. And his head was screaming at him, over and over. Telling him he screwed up, that it was his fault, and he'd never find love again. He knew there was nothing to be his fault, but his mind still uttered those worse, taking a stab at his aching heart with each syllable.

What went wrong? All the signs... They pointed to only two possible options. Love or hate. The way he verbally abused the American, acting as though he couldn't stand him, always insulting him, one would first see it as hatred or something, but then why would he still stick around? Why would he remain friends with the annoying, loud, 'git' as he calls him? Alfred figured it meant he liked him. Guess it was just a friendship like, in the end.

_What now?_ Alfred asked himself. Somehow, he doubted he could seriously stay friends like this with Arthur, especially after the confession he's been working up the courage for months to let out, only to be shot down. He wouldn't be able to stand by and watch Arthur as he fell in love and dated other people, moving on with his life without Alfred. Because, honestly, as stupid as it was for such a young guy, he could only picture his life with Arthur. They'd been best friends for years, and Alfred had been so sure they'd always be that way, though at a more intimate level. As lovers.

But he wouldn't get that, it seemed. Arthur didn't return his feelings, and so Alfred would probably be stuck turning into one of those lonely, middle aged men with nothing better to do than sit around and watch internet porn all day, never truly being happy again. That would freaking suck.

Alfred sighed, hugging his knees to his chest, finally letting his tears fall. He didn't want to let him go. He couldn't possibly give him up. He wouldn't. Because without Arthur, Alfred found he had almost nothing to live for. Even if he'd never ever dare admit it, everything his did, every action, word, breath, was linked to the Brit somehow. He couldn't help it. He'd molded himself around him, and Arthur had a permanent place in his heart.

And he had to win his own place in Arthur's heart, no matter what.

* * *

Guilt swirled in Arthur's gut as he sat on his bed that night. Nothing felt right anymore. The scene from before played over and over in his head. All he'd wanted to do when Alfred had confessed to him was jump into his arms and kiss him, crying with joy that he finally knew the boy felt the same. But he couldn't. It wasn't safe. He couldn't risk what could happen if the two of them were ever to be together. If Alfred ever found out the truth of who, of what Arthur Kirkland really was.

A pirate, a liar, a cheater, a killer, a man who would never know the end of eternity.

Even worse, if Alfred found out what he himself was.

An immortal, condemned to see every war, battle, death, and live through it all, with a never ending life.

All because some bastard scientist decided to screw so many innocent people over because he didn't want to be alone in his eternal life.

If Alfred knew, if he knew that Arthur had known all along and said nothing, he'd hate him. As would his brother. Markus... Michael, that was his name, right? He would also probably feel the same. He didn't know the boy well, but he would no doubt hold it against Arthur for never telling the twins of their fate.

But, what could Arthur do? They'd find out eventually, when they finally reached that time they no longer age, and would find themselves staying young while those around them died and grew old. And they'd see Arthur was the same as them. Could he play innocent? No, it would get out sometime. He had to get away eventually to avoid having to face that hatred. But how could he ever leave Alfred? He'd known the boy for years. They were best friends. And he loved him. How could he ever leave him?

* * *

"Is that really all the pancakes?" Gilbert pouted, now looking at the stack of empty, sticky plates that sat by the sink, ready for Matthew to wash them one-by-one.

"Yeah. I used all the flower and eggs, too. Sorry." He blushed lightly as he admitted this, awaiting scolding.

"Aw, that means I have to go to the store tomorrow. Not awesome," Gilbert sighed, beginning to wash the excess maple syrup and food (that he couldn't get off with his tongue) off his hands in the kitchen sink.

"I-I can go for you," Matthew offered. Gilbert grinned his amazing grin that made Matthew's breath catch.

"You really are awesome! I could kiss you, you're so awesome, Mattie!" Of course, just his luck, Matthew happened to be taking a sip of water the exact second he said that, and began choking at the words. A worried look came across Gilbert's face as he walked over and patted him on the back. "You alright, Birdie?"

Nodding with tear-filled eyes, he managed to control himself. His face felt hot, and hoped that Gilbert would just pass it off as a result of the choking. "You sure?" the Albino asked him.

"I'm fine," Matthew finally managed to gasp out, clutching his throat.

"That's good. Normally people jump at the chance to kiss me, not choke." His words sounding joking, but Matthew had a feeling that he was actually being quite serious. Especially with that odd look in his eyes... A look that Matthew couldn't quite describe because he just knew that it _wasn't _want. That was the last thing it could ever be.

Yet his face still flushed. "Y-you just caught me off g-guard, is all," Matthew insisted. Gilbert smirked.

"You've never been kissed, have you?" he asked. Even redder, Matthew took a step back.

"W-what? I-T-that's j-just b-I don't-" He was cut off by the sudden action of Gilbert pressing their lips together. The kiss was short and sweet, too fast for Matthew to comprehend what had just occured. His face still red, he stared in shock as Gilbert grinned at him, his face still centimeters away. "W-what did you just do?"

"Now you have." Gilbert grinned wider at Matthew's expression and swiftly moved in for another one. This next kiss was longer, a bit rougher, and had Matthew's knees feeling weak. After a moment, Matthew actually found himself kissing back, placing his hands on Gilbert's warm chest, clenching his fingers in the fabric to pull him closer. Gilbert places one hand on the back of Matthew's neck, the other wrapping around his waist. He expertly bit down lightly on Matthew's bottom lip, making the younger boy gasp. Taking advantage, he slid his tongue in, exploring the inside of his mouth.

Shaking slightly, Matthew released a soft moan, intrigued by this new feeling. He'd never expected to be kissed like this. It just didn't happen to people like Matthew. No one ever noticed him, no one ever saw him. He figured he'd never be able to meet a person capable of seeing him long enough to do this. And it felt, as Gilbert would put it, _awesome. _

When Gilbert pulled away, Matthew found himself gasping desprately for air, his face even more flushed then before, his lips swollen from the kiss. Still holding onto each other, the two stared into their eyes, violet against red, and found it hard to pull away. But, Gilbert wouldn't be Gilbert unless he decided to ruin the moment.

"And now you've had a French kiss, too. Which, not bad for the first time, by the way." He released the blushing, stammering boy and took a few steps back. "You can sleep in my bed, tonight. I've got plenty of room."

_Plenty of room. _For what? He couldn't mean both of them, could he?

"T-that's alright. I'll be fine on the couch, really," Matthew told him, making his way to the couch where Kumajirou sat watching t.v. lazily.

The grin never left the Albino's face. "If you insist. The couch is pretty awesome, too, I guess. You get to watch t.v. while you sleep. I'll get some blankets." Matthew ignored the urge to correct him that you _couldn't _watch t.v. while sleeping, as that would be impossible (a habit from growing up with Alfred), and instead, sat next to the polar bear, lost in thought. As Gilbert left the room, he held his fingers to his lips.

_Pretty good for your first time._

_I'll say, _Matthew though with a sigh.

* * *

Tada! I did it! Chapter three is up! I loved writing that kiss scene. It made me smile. And, yes, I really do plan on having this be also a USUK fic. That's why it says 'USUK' in the summary. FYI.

I'm just a big USUK fan out there. I don't think anyone else can be with either of them. So to those two FrUK fans (you know who you are, I hope), sorry, but France gets no _amour _in this one. But it's not all bad! At least you still get to read about awesome Gilbert corrupting poor, innocent, Mattie. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

So... Chapter four... I wonder when I'll finally reach the good part in this... Like, the REALLY good part. No, not _that_, you sicko. I'm talking about the candy! I love candy, don't you?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. There, I said it. Happy? Okay, no, that's a lie. I own this really awesome thing called a brain. I bought it on eBay for five bucks! I just gotta figure out how to turn it on... But there's this weird sticky white stuff all over it. I think it's that weird paper stuff. We used it in art once.  
**

**

* * *

**_Shit! I'm late! _Alfred screamed internally as he ran out the door, his bag in hand. "Dangit, Mattie! Why didn't you wake me up?" he muttered to himself. Again, as he ran to school, he had that strange feeling that something was just pure_ wrong._ But he couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe it was the dread that coiled inside his chest at the thought of facing Arthur again. He'd cried himself out the night before, but he wasn't sure how well he'd do at keeping the smile on. But he was determined not to show anyone, especially Arthur, how hurt he truly was by the rejection. Not only was it an unheroic thing to do to show the enemy your weakness (not that Arthur was the enemy or anything), but it also would lead to a lot of questions, which might draw some unwanted attention to Arthur and himself, and he really didn't need any rumors starting.

With a groan at hearing the late bell as he entered campus, he picked up the pace and charged to class. Hopefully Mr. Lunt* would provide a good distraction from his problems.

* * *

When Matthew opened his eyes the next morning, he was surprised at first to find himself in an unfamiliar room, on an unfamiliar bed. Then he remembered the previous day, and sighed sitting up. He looked around confused, then. He was sure he'd fallen asleep on the couch last night. So why was he in the bed? He looked beside him and there Gilbert lay, dead to the world, lost in dream land. Matthew blushed profusely when he saw his bare, pale, sexy torso above the covers. Quickly, he checked himself and was relieved to see he still had clothes on. With a sigh, he carefully climbed off the bed, making sure not to wake the Albino. Quietly, he tiptoed out of the room and made his way to the kitchen.

Looking in the pantry and fridge, he found enough to make bacon and cinnamon rolls (the pre-made, Pillsbury kind, so good with maple syrup). The smell must've awoken his host, for five minutes after placing the bacon in the sizzling oil, a still-shirtless and drowsy Gilbert walked out, his red eyes glazed over as he stared at the cooking food (because there was no way he was looking at Matthew, who honestly looked quite pathetic in nothing but his pajama shorts, large red maple leaf hoodie, and white apron) with lust.

"H-hungry?" Mattie asked, trying not to stare at his chest (which was _not _attractive in anyway. Honest!) as he greeted the man.

"Very." Gilbert took a wiff of the air and groaned. He took a seat at the table, slumping in his chair. "_Mein Gott_, that smells so good."

"W-why did I w-wake up in the bed last night?" Matthew asked him, placing more bacon in the hot pan.

"Huh? Oh, you crawled in there with me last night. You were so cute when you were sleeping, I couldn't bear to wake you up," Gilbert explained, a grin sliding across his face. The blush on Matthew's face darkened as his violet eyes widened.

"I-I did? I'm so sorry! I haven't done that since I was a k-kid! It's just a w-weird habit-" He stopped when he heard Gilbert laughing. "W-what?"

"It's cool, Birdie. I offered already, last night. No biggie! Besides, you were so cute, I couldn't refuse."

"B-but-" _I talk in my sleep. _Matthew prayed to whatever God was out there that he hadn't said anything last night, or at least not anything embarrassing. Or something that might reveal why he ran away. Because that would seriously suck.

"It's fine. It's been a while since my awesome self had company anyways. You really love cuddling." Matthew could tell by his smile that he was just teasing, but he still felt the need to glare, blushing even harder (if possible), and promptly tell the Albino to shut up and eat as he shoved a plate in front of him.

"Food!" Immediately, Gilbert dove into his food. Matthew watched him eat as he cooked, a smile beginning to tug at his lips.

A weird chirping sounded, alerting the two of Gilbird's presence. Gilbert was too into his food to notice, but Matthew instantly saw him, sitting happily atop his head.

"Crazy bird," he muttered quietly to himself, too quiet for Gilbert to hear.

"Who?" Kumajirou asked from the counter, staring over at Matthew curiously.

"I'm Matthew," he muttered to the bear, almost angrily turning over a piece of bacon. "Stupid bear, why don't you remember me for once?"

"Remember what?" Matthew jumped, hearing that the voice was right behind him. He spun around quickly, almost stabbing Gilbert with the spatula.

"N-nothing!" he cried, far too quickly. Gilbert raised a brow.

"I don't like liars, Mattie. You can't lie to the awesome me," he said, stepping a bit closer. Matthew had to angle himself weirdly to keep from being pressed against the stove and burning himself.

"I-it's nothing. Just Kumakon. He's b-being rude, is a-all."

"Being rude? He's just a bear."

"B-but he keeps forgetting my name!"

"How do you know? It's not like he can talk or anything, as awesome as that would be," Gilbert told him, inching a teensy bit farther back, giving Matthew more room to move forward.

"Who?"

"The bear."

"..."

"What?"

"That was Kamkoji," Matthew replied, gesturing with his head to the polar bear beside them. Gilbert looked over at the bear who sat, staring at the sizzling bacon.

"Hungry," it said. Gilbert jumped back away from Matthew (he gave a sigh of relief at that, placing a hand over his pounding heart) and stared in shock at Kumajirou.

"I-it spoke!" A grin broke out across his face. "It really is awesome!"

"Hungry." The bear stared longingly at the food. With a sigh, Matthew picked up a piece of bacon from the pan and, while still hot, gave it to the hungry bear.

"Pig," Matthew muttered, glaring at him. Kumajirou didn't respond, too absorbed in his delicious, fatty treat.

"I though he was a polar bear." Matthew turned to Gilbert, one brow raised. "What?... Oooh, I get it. Sorry, I had an unawesome brain fart there." A shrill ring suddenly cut through the air, making Matthew jump three feet in the air. "Coming!" Gilbert called, running to answer the phone in his bedroom.

With a sigh, Matthew finished up the bacon, checking the next tray of cinnamon rolls before pulling them out of the oven, and served himself. He drizzled maple syrup all over his food, an excited grin on his face as he prepared to lift the fork up to his mouth.

"WHAT? NO! NOT AWESOME, MAN!" was the sound that made Matthew drop his fork. "You gotta tell him, dude! I'm not kidding! You can't just leave the kid hanging like that!... So tell him everything!... Well, why not?... He won't hate you, dude. He's been your best friend for ten-something years, and he's head over heels... I don't care if he freaking-... Look, I've got one of my own here, I can tell him, too. It'll be awesome. We'll tell them together, if you want to." Why did he have a feeling he shouldn't be hearing this?

"That way you can have some of my awesomeness in it... I dunno, we just met! He's pretty awesome, but I'm not Francis, I don't fall in love that fast... I'm not telling. He's a... Well, he's in a situation, and my awesome self promised I'd help him out. I'm not gonna tell you who he is. You might know him, he might be stuck going back, and that's not happening yet." So why was he still listening, and NOT eating?

"... No, Iggy, you can't come over. L-Aren't you at school?... Wow, man. Not cool. You can't avoid the guy. Look, you've got what, six years before you're done? I'm sure when he hits his time, he'll still have a few years before he starts noticing, so enjoy the time while you can, kay? Just tell the freaking dude you love him before my awesome self does it for you, and you know I, being my awesome self, would. Tell him, go out with him, and then tell him the _whole _truth soon, and maybe his anger won't be as bad. The longer you hold it off, the madder he's gonna get."

Matthew tried to block it out, but found himself intentionally listening when he heard the name 'Iggy'. That had always been Alfred's pet name for Arthur. Did Gilbert know Arthur? Panic welled in his gut. What if he got found out through Arthur? Listening more though, it sounded like they were talking about Alfred. Mattie had known the two had a thing for each other from the beginning, and had been awaiting the day they'd get together. Had no one noticed he was gone?

Matthew felt his heart drop to his stomach, and tears threaten to spill from his eyes. He had to leave. He couldn't stay here. Jumping to his feet quickly, Matthew started throw anything of his into his bag, quickly picking up Kumajirou from the counter, making him drop a piece of bacon or two, and made his way to the door.

Gilbert, who had a direct view of the front door from his room, saw Matthew trying to escape, and threw the phone down onto the bed. "Mattie, wait! Where are ya goin'? Mattie!" He quickly ran after him, leaving the phone behind, following the teary-eyed Canadian out the front door.

"Gilbert? Hello? Gilbert! Ugh, bloody wanker!" a voice hissed through the phone before a dial tone was heard.

* * *

Arthur glared down at his phone, tossing it onto his bed.

He'd skipped school for today, not willing to face Alfred and his fake smiles. He didn't want to have to see the pain he'd caused him, the pain he could see so clearly in his beautiful sky blue eyes.

Thinking back to the phone call, Arthur wondered what in the name of the Queen had Gilbert been doing? He had said something about having one of his own, someone like him and Alfred, but more like Alfred, having been born that way. He wouldn't say his name, but said he'd been in a 'situation' and 'wasn't going back'. Was he a runaway?

Then he remembered Gilbert shouting out a name. Mattie. Matthew. Why was that name so familiar? Matthew... Matthew... Why couldn't he remember? He usually had perfect memory.

With a sigh and shrug, Arthur pulled himself off of his bed, and shrugged his bag over his shoulder. He pulled a piece of paper out from the neat stack on his desk, and wrote a note, exusing him for being late with his 'parent's' signature, and shoved it into his pocket and left for school. Now, he just had to figure out what to say.

* * *

_He's not here._ That was the first thought in Alfred's mind as he looked around his math class, chewing his lip nervously. Arthur was no where in sight, and Alfred's first conclusion was that it was his fault, and he'd scared the Brit away. Then he grew worried that maybe something had happened to him. Like he was hit by a car, or kidnapped, or something! Several outrageous scenarios ran through his head as he fidgeted in his seat. He was broken from his thoughts at a particularly radical idea (abducted by aliens then taken from them by the Russian mafia and gang raped and killed) when Arthur suddenly burst through the door.

Okay, he didn't _burst _through, exactly. More like walked in very calmly and quietly, looking a bit nervous, but avoiding drawing attention to himself. Alfred just saw it as him bursting in, as he found his arrival more dramatic than it was for anyone else. He watched with unblinking eyes as Arthur walked up to the teacher, handing him a slip of paper, and began walking to his seat. Alfred cursed to himself when that seat became right next to him. He wasn't ready for this yet. He wasn't ready to put on that smile when looking into his beautiful green eyes that he'd fallen in love with.

He waited for Arthur to turn to him and greet him, his usual polite words of 'good morning, Alfred' sliding from his mouth, but it wasn't happening. Arthur trained his attention on the teacher, only looking down to take notes. Alfred chewed the inside of his cheek nervously. What should he do? Should he say hi? Or ignore him? Or should he just leave it as is, and wait for Arthur to act?

Damn, this was confusing. And he couldn't even blame it on Arthur being of the opposite sex, because he wasn't. He just sometimes acted like he was... Okay, no, that's mean. He just doesn't act very masculine at times. Just because he knits, or 'embroiders' or whatever he calls it, it doesn't mean he's like a girl. He's just... Different. But that's okay. Arthur is Arthur, and he loved the weirdo. Wait, was he zoning out again? Crap, that meant missing out on the lesson. PAY ATTENTION ALFRED!

"Alfred, pay attention, you git," a voice hissed from beside him. Finally, free from his thoughts, Alfred looked over at Arthur, who glared up at him for a fleeting moment before the Briton turned bright red and looked away, hurriedly going back to his notes. If Alfred had been looking at them, he would have seen Arthur erasing Alfred's name from a line where it was written over, and over, and over again.

With a nod to Arthur, Alfred turned his attention back to the front, his heart hammering in his chest. _Shit... What do I do?_

_

* * *

_

Matthew ran as fast as his feet could carry him, down the flight of stairs to ground level, and made his way to the cross-walk at the corner of the street. He could hear running footsteps, and Gilbert yelling after him. Matthew waited impatiently for his chance to cross, when a pale hand grasped his wrist. Matthew spun around to glare at the Albino, but faltered at the look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked the Canadian, taking a step closer. Matthew looked down, trying hard to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.

"I-I have to get out of here. I can't stay. It's not... I just can't," Matthew insisted, looking at Gilbert desperately.

"What happened?" Gilbert asked him, not relinquishing his grip on Mattie's wrist.

"I-I just can't stay. It's not-"

"No, what happened to you at home, Mattie? You can tell the awesome me. I'm here for ya," Gil told him, pulling him close. Matthew felt his heart drum even faster in his chest, and suddenly the memory of the kiss flashed through his mind, and his face heated up. He shook his head, both trying to rid himself of the thought and denying Gilbert of an answer.

"I've got to leave. It-it's too close, here. I need to get far away. I-I can't risk being seen. I don't want to go back there! I can't!" Matthew cried, burrying his face in Kumajirou, who set a comforting paw on his master's head.

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew. "You can tell me, Birdie. It'll be awesome, kay? I won't let them take you back. Just tell me what happened. Why did you run away from home?" Now shoving his face into Gilbert's warm, broad chest, he burst into tears. He just couldn't take this.

* * *

Ah, young love. Too bad Artie doesn't seem to be that young. Finally got this chapter up. I had to fight myself to write the last part. Got it up later than I planned. Hope you liked it!

Reviews make Kumajirou happy! Like bacon! Please think of the bear and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Score! Chapter five is complete! Am I awesome, or am I awesome? Kudos to me, everybody!

**Disclaimer: What? Me? No, I don't own anything. Except a sexy rock named Carlos Santana**

**

* * *

**"C'mon, Birdie, tell me what's wrong."

Gilbert had managed to convince Matthew to go back with him to the apartment, and they now sat on the couch beside each other, Gil's 'awesome' arm wrapped around the younger male.

"I-I can't. I-it's stupid, really. You'll think I'm ridiculous." Matthew gave a shake of his blond head, looking down at the bear in his arms.

"Mattie, you can tell me. Really. It can't be nothin' for it to drive you away," Gilbert insisted.

"B-but... I just d-don't know what to do! It's such a little t-thing..." Matthew cried. The bear looked up at his sobbing master.

"Who?" is asked. Matthew gave a sudden shriek of dispair, jumping to his feet and throwing the forgetful bear to the ground.

"WHY CAN'T YOU REMEMBER ME FOR ONCE, DAMMIT?" he screamed, his tears flowing harder. Gilbert stared up at him in shock. The bear didn't seem to harmed by the throw, sitting back up slowly and staring up at his master with surprise and hurt in his eyes. Matthew stared down at him for a long moment before collapsing back down on the couch, burying his face in his hands. Cautiously, Gilbert slid his arms back around Matthew.

"T-they never notice me o-or remember me! And they j-just forget me all the time! S-so many things have happened be-because they just can't notice me for once!" Matthew sobbed. He felt so weak and stupid for acting like this, but everything had become too much for him. He couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't right. How could his family always just forget him and ignore him? He tried hard to stand out in the past, he did, but he wasn't Alfred. He couldn't make himself know. He was just naturally quiet and reserved. It was apart of who he was, and he couldn't change that. He wouldn't.

"It's alright, Birdie. The awesome me will take care of ya, kay? You don't have to go back there, don't worry. You'll be fine here at my awesome house." Matthew shoved his face into Gilbert's chest, throwing his arms around him. He cried even harder, having no clue what else to do with himself.

Gilbert held him as he cried, whispering soothing, 'awesome' things to him, until the Canadian swiftly fell asleep in his arms. When he heard the tell-tale sign of Matthew's even breathing, he picked him up bridal style and carried him into the bedroom and lay him on the bed. He was about to walk out when he spotted his phone on the mass of tangled sheets, and picked it up.

"Shit, I forgot to call Arthur back..."

* * *

Alfred packed up slowly in his last class of the day. He carefully gathered all of his things and placed them in his bag, taking his sweet time. He didn't know why, but he just didn't have the energy to move quickly and rushed today, as he normally did. All he wanted to do at this point was collapse on his bed and sleep. No, what he really wanted to do was track Arthur down and pull him into a hug and tell him again how much he loved him, and to kiss the boy senseless, but he knew that that was pointless. Especially since Arthur had clearly displayed his anger towards Alfred at lunch.

Alfred had sat next to him as usual, and tried striking up a conversation, but Arthur refused to make eye contact, and was just red-faced the whole time. Alfred, growing irritated, tried to solve it by telling him to completely dismiss yesterday's events, but Arthur blew up before he could even finish his sentence, yelling at him in words he didn't quite understand, and he'd pulled on some extreme British slang. After all but yelling his throat raw, Arthur had suddenly turned away and stormed out of the caferteria, leaving a surprised and hurt Alfred, and an eerily silent student body.

The rest of the day, Alfred had recieved a few odd stares, and even heard a few people whispering, but he couldn't figure out why they found everything so funny as they snickered and smirked knowingly at him. He'd just gotten cursed at in British by his best friend and crush after being rejected, and people were laughing at him. Really, what was their deal?

With a sigh, Alfred slung his back over his shoulder and made his way out of the classroom, the last one leaving. He trudged out of the school building, making his way alone off of campus. That is, until a certain short, green-eyed blond standing just by the gates stopped him dead in his tracks. Arthur was looking in his direction, but not directly at him, a blush painted across his face. He didn't have to look around to know that he was waited for him.

Unsure what expression to wear, Alfred walked up to the Briton, chewing his lip. "What's up?" he asked, trying to keep his voice under control. Arthur finally made eye contact, the blush on his face darkening.

"I-I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... Yelled at you. I just... I sort of paniced. I don't want to... Just forget what you told me. You're feelings aren't just something for a person to forget about... And... I still don't know how to respond to them quite yet. I-I mean, I know how I feel, but... I just don't know what would be best to do..." He looked down again, his blush deepening still. Alfred's mind spun. What did this mean? That he did feel the same?

"I... What do you want me to say?" he asked the smaller male, running a shaket hand through his hair.

"I don't know... I just want you to know that... I... Bullocks, I just can't say it!" Arthur exclaimed, holding his head with his hands.

"Why not? It's just a few simple words."

"It's embarrassing, you twat! I'm not you! I can't just sprout my bloody feelings out like you can! It's hard for me!" he cried, glaring up at Alfred.

"It was hard for me too, ya know! It took me five years to gain the courage to say that! Two years! And I could hardly breathe the whole time! Just tell me what you fucking want to say and get it over with!" The Brit froze, staring up at the American.

"F-five years? Y-you liked me that long?"

"No. I've liked you for nine. But until five years ago, I didn't wanna tell you."

"I-I didn't know..." Arthur muttered, eyes wide.

"Of course you didn't. How could you have known? That's why I actually bothered telling you."

"... That's... An awefully long time." _Almost as long as I loved him,_ Arthur thought. He looked up at Alfred suddenly, a determined flare in his eyes. "I-I... God, I just can't bloody say it!" He buried his face in his hands. Alfred sighed and plopped a hand on his delicate shoulder. Arthur peeked up at him through his fingers.

"Arthur, let me make this simple. Do you love me?" Alfred could see the blood rushing excessivly to Arthur's face as his wide green eyes stared up at Alfred, the hands sliding down.

Arthur gave a slight nod, one that wouldn't have been noticable if Alfred had not been looking so desprately for it. The second Alfred was sure his mind had not played a trick on him, he took a step closer and pressed his lips against Arthur's.

* * *

Okay, so it's a LOT shorter than I originally planned, but oh well. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Review for more kisses!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six~! Man, how do i do it? I think I might be updating these too quickly... Oh well, I like it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Stop demanding things from me! I own nothing! I'm so poor that if I got mugged the mugger would feel so sorry he'd GIVE me things instead of taking them!**

**

* * *

**Arthur's body froze the instant their lips touched. He could feel his racing heart stop in his chest. His mind slowly began to process what was happening, and after a moment his eyes slid shut, and he began kissing back. The instant he responded, he felt Alfred add more force to the kiss, sliding his arms gently around his waist. Without a second thought, Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, deepening the kiss, pressing himself up against him. They pulled apart after a minute or two for air.

Green and blue bored into each other, searching into the depth of each other's souls. For a long moment, the two just stared at each other, unmoving, breathing heavily. Suddenly, Alfred pulled Arthur in for another kiss. This one quickly became much rougher and more passionate, sending to each other feelings that couldn't be expressed through any words. They broke apart again, and Alfred gave him one short, sweet peck on the lips before completely pulling away from him, a grin plastered on his face. Arthur stared up at him, confusion, love, and a small hint of pain in his eyes.

"I-I still don't know that it's best for us to... Be together..." he sighed, looking away again. Alfred patted his head, ruffling his already messing blond hair.

"How 'bout this, we try it out for a week, and after that, tell me what you think, and whether or not it's 'best for us'," Alfred suggested, the grin still evident on his face. But this grin wasn't his usual, all-America smile. It was softer, more living, and tugged at Arthur's heart in a way that made him bite his lip nervously. Without really thinking about it, he gave a slow nod, and Alfred's grin broadened. Quickly, he grasped the blushing Brit's hand, and started pulling him in the direction if his house.

"C'mon, we gotta go tell Mattie! He'll be thrilled!"

* * *

When Matthew opened his eyes, he was quite surprised to find a set of pale arms wrapped around his torso. He then realized that those to arms were attached to a body that he was pressed against to. And snuggling against. In fact, his opened eyes happened to be staring up into another set of eyes, a pair of ruby eyes, which stared right back at Matthew, amusement clear in them. A smirk rose on the face that bore those eyes as they watched Matthew's brain slowly assess the information before him. Then, with a cry, Matthew wrenched himself from the body's - Gilbert's - grip, and ended up falling off of the side of the bed.

Gilbert gave a throaty laugh, leaning over the side of the bed to gaze down at the flustered Canadian on the floor. "You alright, Birdie?" he asked. Matthew gave a nod, slowly sitting up.

"S-sorry. I've caused a lot of trouble for you lately," he apologized, using the bed as a support to pull himself to his feet.

"Quit apologizing. I'm the awesome one who brought you here, remember? You can't think I didn't expect at least a bit of trouble for that." Matthew flushed a bit at that. He was right. He was just being stupid.

"B-but I still feel bad," he tried, anyways. "I wish there was at least a way I could make it up to you."

"Make me those awesome pancakes everyday and you can stay here as long as you want," Gilbert told him, rising to his feet as well. He stood beside Matthew, much too close for his comfort (or rather his sanity, as he was secretly loving just the idea of the older male being close). "So, how about you go fetch the stuff for some pancakes at the store for the awesome me, and I'll go get my buddy, Arthur. He's bringing a friend over, and we kinda have some awesome and important stuff to talk about."

"No!" Matthew cried before he could stop himself. Gilbert raised a brow. "I-I mean... I knew Arthur... And I just really don't want him to see me," he explained quickly. Gilbert nodded understanding.

"Alright, then I'll have him over while you're gone, and I'll make sure he's out of here before you get back. Does that sound good?" Matthew contemplated it for a moment, before nodding in agreement.

"He can't know that I'm here." Gilbert nodded and reached into a pair of dirty pants that sat in a pile on the floor and pulled out a wallet from the back pocket.

"Here. Get dressed and go. He'll be here any minute." Matthew took the wallet and rushed back out to the living room where his bag was, holding his one other outfit. He changed quickly, and walked out the door, calling out a quick, quiet good-bye to Gilbert before leaving.

* * *

Arthur scowled as Alfred pouted in the seat beside him in the back of the cab. "Quit whining. I promised him this morning that I'd be coming over after school," he sighed.

"But I wanted to tell Mattie about us," Alfred groaned, hanging his head, his arms folded over his chest stubbornly.

"You couldn't even find him. You can tell him later. He's probably out at a friend's house or something," Arthur rationalized, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "We'll be there for just a little while. We've got something important to talk about." Alfred grumbled incoherently at that, and Arthur let out a sigh. "Please, just bloody bear with me for this, and then we can find your brother and tell him."

"Fine." Arthur straightened himself in his seat, staring out the window at the upcoming apartment complex. The cab driver stopped in front of it.

"Thank you," Arthur told him, climbing out with Alfred following. They made their way up to the stairway that lead to their destination. What they didn't notice was that just as the cab behind them was about to drive away, a small blond came out of hiding and hopped in the back.

* * *

"Could you take me to the nearest Wal-Mart, please?" Matthew asked the driver. The driver, clearly not having seen Matthew get in, jumped at the sound of his soft voice.

"S-sure, kid. No problem." The driver drove off, carrying away the quiet Canadian.

* * *

Gilbert swung his door open the second he heard a hand make contact with the wood.

"Finally! You kept my awesome self waiting too long, Arthur!" he cried, scowling at the pair on the other side of the door.

"I got here as fast as I could. It's not like we could just leave in the middle of class," Arthur snapped, shoving passed Gilbert and plopping on the couch, followed by a taller, grinning American.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Gilbert pulled a chair from the table over so it sat across from the couch and turned it backwards, facing away from the blond duo, and sat, resting his arms on the back of the chair, grinning.

"Are you alone right now?" Arthur asked him, looking around.

"Yeah. He's so awesome, he said he'd go to the store for me to make some awesome pancakes." Gilbert looked over to Arthur's companion, I mean _really _looked at him, and instantly he knew that this was Matthew's brother. They looked so much alike. Matthew was way cuter, no doubt, but they were probably even twins.

"Gil, you said we'd tell them _together_," Arthur hissed, leaning a bit foreword as if to keep his friend from hearing.

"Tell who?" Well, looks were certainly the only sigh of their relation, clearly. This boy was louder than Gilbert almost, and was probably as American as it gets. In fact, his Americanness radiated off of him, and it was really annoying, to say the least.

"... Look, the kid's a runaway. He didn't want to risk you guys possibly knowing him, so I'll just tell him by my awesome self later. But I'll help you with this guy. You'll need help getting it through this unawesome guy's thick skull."

"What? Hey! You don't even know me!" the boy cried, glaring.

"I don't need to to know you aren't as awesome as me," Gilbert retorted, smirking as if he'd just won.

"Yeah, well I'm the HERO! And the heroes always win, so ha!"

"Belt up, Alfred!" Arthur shouted, silencing the American. With a victorious laugh, Gilbert took that as initiative to move onto a more serious subject.

"So, have you told him anything at all, yet, Artie?"

"No, nothing." A light blush began to spread across his cheeks, however.

"Tell me what? What's goin' on here, Iggy?" Alfred demanded, confused. Both ignored him. A sly grin snuck across Gil's mouth.

"You two are totally together, huh?" he asked excitedly. Arthur blushed even harder.

"It's none of your bloody business!" he barked, looking away, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh, come on, you should be thanking me! I'm the awesome one who motivated you to actually tell him the truth!"

"J-just shut up you bloody twat!" Alfred, beside him, grinned, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

"Just calm down, Iggy," he soothed, ruffling his hair. Turning even more of a violent red, Arthur huffed angrily.

"Let's just get this over with, Gilbert. Didn't you say you were in a rush?" Arthur reminded him, one very bushy brow raised.

"Oh, yeah, right... So... You start, Arthur. He's your boyfriend."

"W-what? No! You know more about this than me!"

"But you're screwing him! I'm not!"

"W-what? I am NOT screwing him, you wanker! We just started dating an hour ago!"

"So? You will be soon! That's how you always do it!"

"I-I'll have you know that I am a _virgin_! You must be mistaking me with your lewd self!"

"Oh, come _on,_ Arthur. Everyone here knows that you're a closet pervert."

"Belt up! What do you know?"

"Plenty. You learn lots of things after a few centuries of life."

"_Gilbert_!"

"What? Oh..."

Alfred sat in his seat beside Arthur, dumbstruck and now REALLY confused.

"What... the hell are you guys talking about?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Okay," Gilbert finally said after a long moment of silence. "I'll make this simple... Shit, there is no way to make this simple. We don't even have a name to what we fucking are. Arthur, help me out here, man. What are we? Immortal beings? Monsters? Demons? Lab experiments? In hell?"

"I don't know! I didn't know the bastard personally! He was just my doctor for a week before he vanished!"

"What the hell are you guys talking about? Immortal? Lab experiments? What the fuck?"Alfred shouted, standing up.

"Calm down, Alfred. We're trying to explain, just be patient, please. This is so bloody difficult," Arthur soothed him, trying to coax him back into his seat. With a heavy glare and sigh, he sat down.

"Alright, explain."

* * *

Matthew walked into the store, a frown on his face. This one was rather close to his home, one he came to shop at often, and it worried him that maybe someone could see him. Even with the fact that no one ever really did see him, so the chances of the happening were slim, he still decided that he should be cautious. He moved quickly, heading straight to the required sections, only grabbing what he needed. Of course, one might think that meant maybe just a case of a dozen eggs and only one bag of cake flower. But when you're Matthew Williams, 'only what you need' meant several bags of flour, six dozen eggs, and three bottles of maple syrup, as well as two bags of sugar, just in case.

He waited in line to purchase them, idly wondering if he wasn't buying enough. Then he remembered he was using Gilbert's money and thought maybe he was buying too much. He began to fidget in line, not sure what to do. Then, a voice called out to him, and he started to wish he would just melt into the floor.

"Matthieu? Is that you?" He turned around to face a tall, long haired, blond Frenchman. Francis.

* * *

"Several centuries ago, in very early Russia, there was a man, a scientist, who lived, and conducted many experiments, hoping to find a method to extend life, and heal any disease or injury. He worked and studied for several years, and one day finally found his solution. He'd run out of test subjects though, and had no choice but to- Alfred, are you even listening to me?" Arthur cried, glaring at his boyfriend, who had begun to stare off into space, a glazed look in his eye.

"What? You're boring me. You use too many big words!" Alfred defended. Gilbert laughed.

"Alright, then, the awesome me can do this. Okay, Alfred, here's the deal. Once, there was this sick Russian bastard who was a scientist. He created some weird... thing to make people live longer and shit, but he had to test it on himself. When he did, it made him all immortal and crap, and he was able to control his aging and crap. But he knew that if he lived forever, it'd suck, so he decided to be an ass and inject the same crap in other people so they'd turn out like him so he wouldn't be alone in his suffering, right? And so the first person he did that to was the awesome me. Now, that was a really freaking long time ago, so I'm pretty old, but I'm awesome, so that's okay.

"He did it to a whole buttload of other people over the years, one of them being ole Artie here after a few centuries. So, he's an old bag, too. But, just a few years after, he created a new totally unawesome thing so that when he injected it into preggo ladies, it affected the babies instead so that when they reach a certain age, they become like my awesome self and Artie. You and your little bro are examples. How you can tell that are your retarded curls. All the people who ended up being born like us have some weird hair curl thing that never goes away, no matter what. You cut it, it hurts like hell and just grows straight back over night, and it also is awesomely can be like really hot to touch and stuff.

"Meaning, someone touches it, it turns you on and feels good and stuff. I'm sure you noticed that, right? Of course I'm right. I'm awesome. So, we don't exactly know everything about our condition, but we know that we're immortal and crap, and can control our age, though once we get to a certain age, we can't make ourselves any older for some reason. It's weird... Okay, I think that's pretty much it. Have fun, now out of my house."

"Gilbert, that was the crappiest explanation I've ever heard! I feel sorry for when you have to explain to your poor friend!" Arthur cried, glaring. Beside him, Alfred sat, tapping his chin thoughtfully, twirling his imaginary beard.

"So, I'm immortal? And you guys are, too?" Alfred asked after a moment. The two nodded.

"And your brother," Gilbert added, but no one paid mind to that. _Man, _he thought. _Mattie wasn't kidding. What a jerk._

"This is insane. Are you sure you aren't talking to the wrong guy? Or maybe you might be confused or somethin'? Cuz I'm pretty sure I'm not that hard to kill. A bullet to the head or a knife to the heart will end me pretty quickly."

"No. You can get hurt right now, and it takes the normal time to heal, but ya can't die. Once you hit a certain age, which is different for all people, you quit aging, and are completely immortal like us, and can't really get hurt as easily and just heal quickly. Also, you get freaking awesome strength and stuff. And sometimes some of us have really cool abilties, and we all somehow connect to awesome non-human things like animals or something. Like for me, I got Gilbird." Gilbert reached a hand to his head, where a bird sat suddenly. "Ha, there you are! Yeah, and then Artie can apparently see and talk to faeries and shit. I, personally, don't believe it, but that's how it is, I guess."

"Oh! I have a pet alien names Tony in my closet!" Alfred declared. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"For the last time, he's not bloody real!"

"Yes he is! He just doesn't to meet you! He keeps calling you a 'fuckin' limey', whatever that is."

They continued their argument, and Gilbert suddenly learned how people felt when he was around. Not the he knew that. He was too awesome to make a person's head hurt like this. And if he did, they just couldn't handle his awesomness.

But, _mein gott, _the sexual tension between these two was intense.

* * *

So, there's chapter six. I hope you liked. I didn't get it out as soon as I'd hoped, but oh well. I'm still doing pretty good in my mind. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Well, we all knew this day would come, the day when more than a day would have passed before I updated. How sad... Well, finally, it's here!

**Disclaimer: What makes you think I own anything? For all you know, I could just be some hobo sneaking into cafes and using random people's computers when they aren't looking to post this. So ha!**

**

* * *

**"F-Francis?"

"Oh, it is you! _Matthieu_, how you've grown over the years!" the tall Frenchman cried, wrapping the startled Canadian in a hug. Great, of course. It seems that only when he doesn't want to be seen, someone notices him. What the hell? Someone must really have it out for him, torturing him like this. He honestly didn't know how much more he could take. He didn't particularly dislike Francis. In fact, one might say that he's somewhat fond of the man, but he really did not want to see him right now.

"F-Francis, could you please let go?" Matthew pleaded after a moment.

"But, _mon cher,_ it has been so long! Surely, you can allow my another moment or two?" Francis asked, but released him anyways. A flashy white smile glinted across his face, nearly blinding Matthew.

"Sorry, b-but I'm in a bit of a hurry. I'd love to catch up later, but I can't right now." Then, it was Matthew's turn in line. He tried to get all of it through as quickly as possible, but that wasn't easy with all of his stuff.

"I could drop you off if you'd like. I'm already in the area, coming to visit some friends I have not seen in some time," Francis offered, seeing his rush.

"No, I-I'm quite fine. I can just get a cab, n-no problem," Matthew stammered as he watched the older man across from his swipe his groceries.

"Really, _Matthieu_, your house is right by his. It would be no problem."

"I-I'm not at home right now, actually. I'm... Staying with a friend for a while. S-so it's all good, really, Francis. Don't mind me."

"Oh? What friend? I do not recall you having many close friends besides myself, _Matthieu_." Matthew winced, beginning to grow really impatient.

"I have friends," Matthew snapped defensively. "But you don't know him. He's... New in the area." Yeah, that works, right?

"Well, just let me drive you, it will be no trouble, really." Finally, it was time for Matthew to pay. He peeked into the wallet and cringed when he saw that there was only two ones inside, which left Matthew to pay with Gilbert's credit card, which he'd rather not do. It was illegal, right? He'd have to sign for it, and he couldn't even spell Gilbert's last name, let alone forge his signature. He stared at the credit card in his hand, which bore a picture of Gilbird on it, chirping happily, and tapped his thigh, trying to think.

Francis, being the peeper that he is, curiously looked at the card over Matthew's shoulder, and grinned.

"Oh? So you're staying with Gilbert, then?" Matthew jumped, turning to him, surprised.

"W-what?"

"I would recognize that bird anywhere, _Matthieu_. That is Gilbert's little pet, is it not?" A blush stained Matthew's cheek as he gave a week nod. Now Francis knew Gilbert, too? Just who was this guy? "Well, why didn't you say so? Let me pay for you, _mon cher_, and I'll drive you there as well. Why, that is the friend who I was planning on visiting!" Matthew cringed. Shit. Not the way he wanted his shopping trip to go. But he couldn't pay with Gilbert's card.

"Fine."

* * *

"So, if all of this is true, who else out there is like us? Do we know anyone?" Alfred asked.

"Sure, tons. A lot of them go to your school," Gilbert answered, smirking.

"Really? Like who?"

"Well, there's the Vargas twins. They have those curls, so they're like you. There's Antonio."

"Antonio? Man, I never would've guessed."

"Antonio is one of my awesome friends, you know," Gilbert said hautily. Alfred payed no mind.

"Who else?"

"There's Kiku, Vash and his little sister, Tino and Berwald, Mathias-"

"So pretty much everyone in our group and more?" Alfred concluded. Arthur gave a nod.

"Pretty much. We all sort of band together, and try to recruit all the ones like you who were born into this..." he replied.

"Dude, we need a name for us. A kick-ass, awesome-as-shit name. Why don't we have one? It makes explaining things really hard, and unawesome," Gilbert stated.

"We don't need anything except answers as to what we bloody are and what we can do. Living forever certainly isn't something I plan on doing, and want a find a way to just live a normal, natural life," Arthur told him, crossing his legs where he sat. Alfred had to suppress a giggle. He loved the way Arthur sometimes acted like a girl. Just the littlest things, like crossing his legs or even just walking could remind the American of a female, while still being manly to a decent extent. Alfred found he had the perfect mix of femininity and masculinity, and it was one of his favorite things about the Brit.

"What's so funny, you git?" Arthur demanded, blushing. Alfred smiled innocently.

"Nothing, you're just adorable," he responded with a shrug. Arthur's face turned an even deeper red, glaring at the American.

"W-what? I am _not _adorable, you insufferable wanker!" Gilbert had to laugh. These to unawesome idiots were totally perfect for each other.

_Ding-dong! _Shit, Mattie. "Oh, Gilbert!" a voice called through the door, thickly laced with a French accent. "I found this adorable little bird, and I believe it belongs to _you_!" Even worse. It's Francis.

"Shit."

"Is that Francis? Why is that bloody frog here? I thought he went back to France!" Arthur demanded, clearly pissed.

"Yeah, he likes to randomly drop in on the awesome me though, just to piss me off," Gilbert hissed. "I'll be there in a fucking second!"

"Hurry! We've got all these groceries, and it's quite heavy, you know!" Francis called back. Shit. So Mattie's here, too. Awesome. Great day, Gil. Great day.

"Fuck, just give me a second!"

"Francis is one, too? That bastard's the guy who kept trying to molest Mattie! What's he doing here?" He molested Mattie? Even better.

"Today's not an awesome day," Gilbert muttered. "Alright, you guys out. No, just get out. I told ya, now you can leave my awesome presence and go screw each other senseless. Buh-bye!" He stood up, and pulling the two to their feet, shoving them to the door, ignoring their protests. "Outta my house. We're done here!" he shouted, opening the door and shoving them through.

* * *

Matthew managed to hide behind Francis as Arthur and his brother were shoved outside. They both gave a heavy glare to the Frenchman, who only winked back, before walking off, hand in hand. Matthew was surprised to see that. So they finally got together. Of course, they chose to do that while he was gone. Had they really not noticed his absence yet? It didn't look like it...

"Okay, now we can go tell... Erm... Michael, that's his name, right?" I heard Arthur ask. But I didn't get to hear Alfred's response as Francis grapsed my wrist and pulled me suddenly into the apartment.

"So, Gilbirt, tell me. Why is innocent little _Matthieu _staying with you? And why does he hide this from his brother?" Francis demanded closing the door behind them. Matthew flushed, his wrist still in Francis' grip.

"To spend time with the awesome me! Why else?" Gilbert laughed, lounging back in his chair, looking very tense.

"Y-you two know each other?" Matthew asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, we go _way _back. Years. I'm guessin' you know him through Arthur," Gilbert figured, receiving a flustered nod from Matthew.

"And I'm guessing you told Alfred about _us_?" 'Us'?

"Dude, don't make it sound like we're together. There's no way I'd waste my awesomeness on a creep like you, Francis," Gilbert scoffed before winking at Matthew.

"So you did, then?"

"Yeah, I told the guy. He took it well. Probably laughing about it with his new British boy toy now," Gilbert clarified, laughing to himself.

"I knew it! My eyes could spot l'amour from miles away," Francis gushed, holding his chest dramatically. Matthew walked over to set the groceries on the counter and began putting everything away.

"Anyone could see they're together, stupid. It was my awesome self that got them together, ya know. I'm just awesome like that," Gilbert bragged. Matthew rolled his eyes, shutting the fridge after placing in the last carton of eggs. He leaned against the counter when he felt a tug on his hoodie sleeve. He looked down and saw Kumajirou sitting on the counter top, staring up at him with his wide, innocent eyes.

"Hungry," he muttered to his master. Matthew bit at his lip for a moment, Francis and Gilbert's conversation fading into the background as he stared at his precious pet. He seemed to have been forgiven. With a small smile, he lifted the bear into his arms, holding him as he always did, and held him close to him. "Hungry," the bear reminded him.

* * *

Alfred took Arthur back to his house after the very... Strange conversation with the odd Albino, and set to searching the house for his brother. Where was his room again? Oh yeah, next to his own! Alfred swung the door open, fingers intertwined with a blushing Arthur's, a large grin on his face.

"Mattie! Mattie?" Alfred looked around confused. His room was empty. Odd... Wasn't there usually a weird white bear crawling around here? Alfred pouted. "He's not here. And I really wanted to tell him."

Arthur patted his shoulder, the blush lightening on his cheeks. "You can tell him later, git."

"You're right!" Alfred cried with a grin. _He recovered fast, _Arthur thought. "I'll tell Kiku!"

"W-wait! You don't have to go around bloody telling everyone right away!" Arthur protested, a blush creeping across his face.

"Why not? People will get mad and think we're trying to hide it if we don't! That's what always happens in the movies!" Alfred cried. He gave Arthur his irrisistible puppy dog face, and Arthur tried to fight it. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't deny a face as adorable as that.

"F-fine... I suppose we could tell... One or two people... But not everyone!" Alfred grinned and threw his arms around his boyfriend.

"You're the best, Artie! Let's go!" He grasped his hand (much to the Brit's embarrassment) and pulled him downstairs and out the front door.

* * *

Finally, it's done! I'm sorry it took so long. First I got grounded, then I got distracted by other stuffs, and CHAOS EVERYWHERE! Well, there it is.

Review lots, and I'll give you a nice long sexy kissing scene in the next chap.


	8. Chapter 8

YAY! Chapter 8! As promised, you get your awesome, long, sexy kissing scene! Yay!

**Disclaimer!: I own nothing. I'm not sayin' it again! Jeez! *grumbles incoherently**

**

* * *

**Matthew sat on the couch awkwardly as Gilbert and Francis glared at each other, not really knowing what to say. A painful silence hung in the air, and it made him feel extremely still didn't understand what exactly was going on, but from the argument he was able to conclude that the two have known each other most of their lives, as well as Antonio, and were sort-of best friends, but had some weird mini rivalry. But that's all he could figure out.

"S-so... Does anyone want some pancakes?" Matthew tried, looking back and forth between the two. Francis stood abruptly, breaking the glaring contest between the duo.

"Sorry, _Matthieu_, But I'll be taking my leave, now. Farewell, _mon chere_!" He gave a flamboyant wave to Matthew and was out the door before anyone could protest.

"Pancakes sound awesome right now, actually," Gilbert declared, standing. Matthew copied, and turned to walk to the kitchen, but then Gilbert suddenly grasped his hand and turned him around.

"W-what?" Matthew asked, a blush creeping across his face. Before he could blink, Gilbert's lips were on his. Matthew's body responded without his consent, eyes sliding shut and kissing back, his arms sliding around the Albino. He gave a soft gasp feeling Gilbert run a hand down his waist, and Gil took that as a chance to slid his tongue in and deepened the kiss. The two muscles met and intertwined, fighting for dominance of the kiss. When Matthew felt Gilbert start sliding a hand up his shirt, he quickly gave in, letting the him explore his mouth. Matthew found himself moaning into the kiss, especially with Gilbert brushed a thumb lightly against his nipple.

The Canadian's thoughts went wild, trying to sort out exactly what was going on, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. All he could figure out at this moment was the he felt _good._ Heat swam through his veins, and began moving South, much to his embarrassment. Especially when he felt Gilbert press himself closer, so that nothing but their clothes was between them. He clenched his hands in the fabric of Gilbert's shirt, mewling softly. They pulled apart a few seconds later, gasping for air.

"W-what was that for?" Matthew gasped out after a long moment of staring into each others eyes. He felt the room spinning slowly around him, and Gilbert supporting his was probably the only reason he was still standing. He thought he heard Gilbert give a light chuckle, but all he could see was the blaring red of the older male's eyes.

"Was there any reason not to?" Gilbert responded, answering a question with a question. Though Matthew was pretty certain that somewhere there was a perfectly valid reason for them not to have just done that, he wasn't able to come up with one, and just gave a weak shrug.

"It was... Really random," he managed to say, unable to produce any words.

"And totally awesome, right?" Gilbert added, tightening his grip around the blushing blond, who nodded without thinking. His mind was beginning to function properly again, and his thoughts started coming together.

_Totally awesome, indeed. But why? Why would he kiss me? He hardly knows me! I hardly know him! So... Why did I kiss back? Just because it felt amazing? Even though I've never kissed anyone before, if it were someone else I'd have had the common sense to pull away if I didn't, I think, so... But... I never _have _kissed anyone, so I can't know... And what reason would I have to pull away from something that felt so... Awesome? Even if I didn't like him. Which I don't. Do I? Oh maple, I think I do. Shit. But why did he kiss me? There's plenty of reasons why not. It's... Even if I was supposedly a good kisser (which how would I be? I've only kiss a person (aka him) twice! That makes no sense!), why would he just kiss me so randomly like that? Oh maple, I'm confused..._

"Mattie? You alright, Birdie?" he heard Gilbert ask, breaking him from his thoughts. Without thinking, Matthew shoved him away, backing up quickly, the blush on his cheeks darkening substantially as he properly realized what just happened, his mind now fully working.

"W-why would you do that? Y-you don't even know me! And y-you..." He couldn't really form words very well as he stared at the surprised man before him. Gilbert moved forward and dropped a careful hand on his shoulder.

"Did you not want me to?" he asked, a small smile on his lips. Matthew chewed his lip for a second before answering.

"I-I don't know."

"How about this," Gilbert tried. "Did you like it?" The blush on Matthew's face darkened at the question.

"W-well, of course. I wouldn't have... Let it happen if I didn't. But it's-"

"Would you ever wanna kiss my awesome self again?"

"If-if there's a good reaso-"

"What reason do you need, Birdie, to kiss someone you like? Especially my awesome self?" Gilbert asked.

"Their consent? Y-you can't just kiss a person randomly like t- Wait... What?" Matthew looked at him in shock, processing the question. He was answered by Gil pressing their lips together again, giving a short and sweet kiss.

"I like you. You're pretty awesome. And two awesome people are always perfect and awesome together, right?" Gilbert rationalized, smiling at the confused and flustered Canadian.

"W-wh- I don't get it," Matthew choked out. Okay, so he sorta did. The guy was somewhat confessing to him. But what he didn't get was _why_. They've only known each other for maybe two days! He couldn't already have feelings for him, could he?

Gilbert laughed and ruffled his hair, leading him to sit on the couch. "And I thought your brother was dense. I. Like. You. Not a lot, cuz we hardly know each other, but enough. I think we'd make an awesome couple. Just nothin' too mushy. I'm no pansy, ya know?" Matthew sat beside him with a look of befuddlement* on his face.

"I-I... Don't really know what to say..." Matthew told him. It was just too embarrassing, really, for him to do what he really wanted to and launch himself into Gilbert's arms happily, agreeing gleefully with him. Also, Gilbert just said no mushy stuff, and that could probably be defined as mushy.

Gilbert sighed. "Alright, twenty questions again. You like kissing me, right?" A nod. "You like hanging with me?" Nod. "You think I'm totally awesome?" Hesitant nod plus slight eye roll. "And you agree that being a couple would be awesome?" A long pause, then nod. Gilbert grinned. "Awesome! Then I declare us a couple!"

Matthew blushed as Gilbert wrapped an arm around his shoulder, laughing.

"S-should I make those pancakes now?" he asked after a moment, not really sure what else to say.

"PANCAKES! AWESOME!"

* * *

Alfred laughed as he pulled Arthur along, practically running straight for Kiku's front door. Arthur was all but dragged behind him, calling frantically for the American to slow down, for fear of his arm being yanked from his socket. Alfred paid no mind to his words, finally stopping before the door and knocked loudly (and quite rudely, in Arthur's mind) upon it.

"Hey, does Kiku know what we are?" Alfred asked suddenly. Arthur looked up at him.

"Yes. He wasn't born one. He was turned just after me," he answered. "Why?"

"Just wondering. So I know I can tell him." The door swung open, revealing a small, dark haired Asian.

"Alfred? Arthur-san? I didn't know you were coming for a visit. Come in," Kiku greeted, moving aside to let them step in. He watched them enter, and he froze, his eyes glueing to their intertwined fingers. His heart raced and his face heated as images and thoughts poured into his mind. _No, _he said silently to himself. _Don't jump to conclusion, don't jump to con-_

"Guess what, Kiku? We finally got together!" Alfred declared once both were inside. Arthur blushed looking away, Alfred grinned broadly, and Kiku felt his heart race. More images came flashing behind his eyes, pictures of them... Together... Oh, God, what a terrible person to be thinking this of his friends! But they wouldn't stop! More pictures of them, kissing, touching, and _NOOOOoooooooo!_

Kiku flew backwards to the ground, blood spurting from his nose dramatically. He hit the floor with a thud, everything turning dark.

"Kiku? Woah, man, are you alright?" Alfred cried, releasing Arthur's hand to go to his fallen friend's aid. "Kiku? He lifted the small Asian by the shoulders and shook him roughly.

"You git! Don't so that! You'll hurt him! You have got to be gentle!" Arthur scolded, joining him on the ground.

"Is he okay?" Alfred asked, poking Kiku's cheek. Arthur scowled.

"How should I know? I don't know what just happened. Don't _prod _him like that, you twat. I said be gentle."

"I was gentle! It's not like a small poke could have hurt him," Alfred laughed, poking him again. He grinned wider when he saw Kiku's eyes flutter open. He muttered something in Japanese, sitting up slowly. "You alright, man?" Alfred asked him.

"Yes, I... Think I'll be fine. I'm terribly sorry about that," Kiku apologized, pulling himself to his feet while wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Are you certain? You look a bit... Off," Arthur informed him, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. Kiku nodded.

"I'll be fine. Eto... Congratulations to you two." As if purposely smiting him, Alfred wrapping an arm around Arthur's waist and kissed his forehead, earning an adorable reaction of blushing and scolding from the Brit.

"Thanks!" Alfred laughed, holding his blushing boyfriend tighter. Kiku could feel a blush rushing to his face again and mentally chided himself. They were his friends. Not one of the pairings in his yaoi that he loved so much.

"O-of course. Would you like to come up to my room?" Kiku asked. The two nodded, and he led them up the stairs and into his room. Inside the bedroom, it looked perfectly normal for a young, Japanese boy. But, if you knew Kiku well, you'd know under his bed was boxes with endless amounts of magazines, books, and movies on yaoi. And in his closet was even more, as well as video games and anime. And in his dresser, there weren't really clothes, but more and more yaoi, filed in each drawer by rating. The closer to the floor, the more mature and harder it was. Those ones, secretly, were Kiku's favorite.

"S-so, what brings you here?" he asked them as they sat around a small table in the very center of his room.

"Oh, we just wanted to tell ya about us," Alfred explained, sliding his hand over Arthur's. Arthur nodded in agreement, looking down as his blush deepened.

"Well, I truly am happy for you both. Elizabeta-san and I were very close to- Well, nevermind that. Would you like some snacks?" Kiku offered, managing to catch himself before revealing the deadly truth.

"Food! Yeah!" Alfred cheered just as Arthur gave a polite, "No thank you." Kiku gave a smile.

"I'll just be right back." He stood and walked to the door, and unnoticed by the couple, pushed a small, nearly invisible button by the door handle on the wall before leaving, activating the cameras he had set up in his room. Yes, they were his important friends. But... Just a few minutes while he was gone wouldn't be too rude, would it? Elizabeta would scold him if he didn't get _something_, especially with this wonderous oppertunity.

The second the door shut behind him, Arthur was yelling at Alfred.

"Do you have to be so rude? You should know your manners by now! You're seventeen, for God's sake!" he cried, shoving the startled blond away.

"Ow! What did I do wrong?" he asked, holding his shoulder that Arthur had applied most of his force Brit scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. Even when angry, Alfred couldn't help but notice how _amazing _he looked.

"You were rude! 'Food! Yeah'!" Arthur mocked, trying and failing to mimic Alfred's accent and annoying voice. The American couldn't help but laugh hysterically at him.

"O-oh God, Artie, you sound so rediculous doing that!" he laughed, holding his stomach. Arthur glared, more blood rushing to his face, and reached a foot out to kick the blond.

"B-belt up, you twat!" he snapped, turning his head away. Alfred managed to control his laughter, only a few chuckles escaping from his lips, and scooted closer to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around him.

"Aw, don't be mad at me. I wasn't laughing _at _you," he soothed, pulling the blushing Brit onto his lap.

"Oh, so I suppose you were just laughing _with_ me then, even though I didn't find anything funny about it at all," Arthur retorted, not making eye contact as Alfred turned his face so they were facing each other. He held the smaller man's chin in his hands, smiling down at him.

"No, just laughing. You're real funny, ya know that?" He presses a soft kiss against Arthur's pouting lips, and pulled back with a bigger smile on his face. "I love you," he reminded him. Arthur seemed to be blushing even more now, though Alfred wondered how that was honestly possible.

"I love you, too, you git." Alfred grinned and kissed him again, much deeper this time, sliding his arms around his waist, releasing his chin. Arthur returned the kiss, wrapping his own arms around the American's neck, deepening the kiss. Alfred licked his lip, asking for entrance, which was gladly granted. Their tongues danced together, earning soft mewls from the smaller of the two, making Alfred _very _happy. If they weren't at someone else's house, he was sure that he wouldn't be able to hold back from doing the Brit with everything he had. Of course, Arthur would probably protest before he could do much of anything, but he'd just pretend for now that he was being a good guy for keeping his pants on at this point.

Though, that became increasingly hard as be began moving his lips away from Arthur's mouth and down to his chin, neck, then collar bone, nipping and sucking lightly. The sounds Arthur made were driving him crazy, and he wondered if Arthur was in the same state as him.

"A-Al~... Mn," he heard he moan particularly loudly when he reached the spot just below his hear beside his jaw, and smirked, sucking harder on that bit of flesh, earning a satisfactory gasp from the writhing blond. He tightened his grip around him, flicking his tongue across his new mark, and pulled back to admire his work. Arthur stared up at him, out of breath.

"Y-you git!" he whined. "People are going to see that, now!" Alfred just grinned.

"Good, now they'll know you're mine," he retored, kissing his swollen lips softly one last time.

"W-w- No! They'll start thinking I'm easy or something!" Arthur protested, the blush deepening (how the hell was that possible?).

"Well, too bad for them. They can't have you. You're taken," Alfred told him. Arthur pushed against his chest, trying to get away from his grasp, when Kiku walked back in holding a tray of rice balls and tea. The couple froze when he entered, and looked up at the bright red Jap.

"A-am I interrupting something?" he stammered, trying to will away the blush to avoid another bloody nose.

"Not at all!" Arthur said, finally shoving Alfred off and scooting as far away from him as possible, fixing his slightly askew shirt. Alfred pouted but returned to his spot.

_Maybe I should have waited outside a bit longer, _Kiku thought as he set the tray down.

* * *

Five days later, Alfred sat on his computer, commenting on some random guys blog about how adorable his little chick (which was his profile pic) was, when his mother called him down for dinner. Now, what was significant about this particular night was that Alfred was currently also moping about he hadn't seen Mattie around at all to brag about his new relationship. And his mother's call only made it worse.

"Alfred, dinner! Get your brother, too!" she called up to him. Alfred stood with a sigh and made his way to Matthew's room. He peeked in, confirming his suspicions that he wasn't inside. He looked around the rest of the upper floor, but the Canadian was no where inside.

"He's not here, Ma!" Alfred called back down as he made his way to the stairs.

"He's not?"

"No, I haven't seen him for days. Did he go somewhere or somethin'?" Alfred asked, reaching the kitchen where his mother stood, setting the plates. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Not that I know of. Are you sure you haven't seen him around? When was the last time you saw him?" Alfred sat in his usual spot and shrugged.

"I remember I couldn't find him on Friday, but I'm pretty sure he woke me up that morning. But he wasn't around when I came home," Alfred recalled, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Friday? Alfred, that was a week ago! How could you not have told me?" his mother cried. Just then, his father walked through the door, just arriving home from work.

"Told you what?" he asked, making his way to the table.

"Matthew's been missing since Friday!" Tears nearly spilled from the woman's eyes as she explained to her husband what her son told her.

"My God! How did we not notice he was missing?" the man cried, holding his head in his hands. Alfred's mother began sobbing, and Alfred felt terrible. He knew something was amiss the past few days, but how could he have not realized that it was because Matthew, his twin brother, was missing?

* * *

There ya go! Alfred finally noticed! Yay! Stupid. I've been hearing from a few people how... Incorrect? Something... It was that they would completely forget a human's existance kinda thing. One person said 'it's one hting for there to be an 'invisible' country, but not a child', and I agree. So, my brain came up with this: They remember him, and see him at times. They just don't pay much attention to him and don't really realize that he's not there because they're so caught up in their own lives that Matthew doesn't really at times involve himself in much. But they notice something is off and they think about Mattie at times, and wonder where he is, it just doesn't click that he's not actually there, is all. Is that better? I hope so.

So, happy with the sexy long kiss? I even gave you an extra one! For most of you, I know it's not really a pairing you're too fond of, but oh well. Deal with it. ^_^ I LOVE YO PEOPLES!

For more awesome sexy kisses (and possibly more *wink wink*) REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine! That's almost a decade! Except, not in years! YEAH!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**

* * *

**Alfred had never felt so terrible in his life. An entire week passed and not once did it ever click in his mind that his brother was missing. He had even been a bit mad at Matthew at one point for always vanishing when he needed to talk to him. And he wasn't there because he was probably kidnapped or something. And he seriously had the nerve to be mad at the guy when he was probably locked in some creeps basement being toruted. Or even buried six feet under, pale and cold.

_No, _Alfred thought, scolding himself. _He's not dead. He's alive somewhere. I can feel it. _

He couldn't bring himself to tell Arthur about it. He was afraid that Arthur would agree that it was his fault, and that he was terrible for not noticing. And he already felt bad enough as it was.

His parents hired investigators to search for him in secrecy, in case the possible kidnapper heard they were looking and killed him or something. No one besides the investigators and family knew of Matthew's dissappearance. No one outside of them noticed. No one ever noticed Mattie to begin with.

But Alfred also had to worry a bit for some reason now knowing that Mattie wasn't human. The possibility that maybe someone had taken him because of that worried him to no end, even if it was unlikely. I mean, not many people knew, right? And even if they did, what reason would they have to take him away?

The investigators explained to the family that it was more likely that Matthew had run away. It wasn't often that a teenage boy like him was kidnapped. They said he'd probably felt neglected or something with how we never seemed to notice him. Which really made Alfred feel even worse. He wouldn't run away, would he? Somehow, Alfred couldn't bring himself to doubt it. He knew he was an ass to his brother. Everyone was. People were always forgetting him or not noticing him, and it was sad but true. And if Alfred had only payed more attention to him and hadn't been so selfish... Maybe he'd still be here.

"What's wrong, love?" Arthur asked him one day as they sat on a bench in the park, two weeks since the day Mattie was reported missing. Alfred had been lost in his thoughts again, worrying about Mattie. He turned to his boyfriend and put on his usual grin, though this time it was forced.

"Nothin'. Just real hungry." He patted his stomach for added effect. Arthur frowned.

"You just ate, you pig," he said, scowling. Alfred laughed.

"So? I like my food!" Alfred responded. Arthur's frown deepened.

"You're lying," he accused. Alfred's smile fell.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Whenever I call you fat you usually pout and whine at me for insulting you. Something's wrong," Arthur explained, looking at him suspiciously. Alfred scooted away from his hard gaze.

"N-nothing's wrong, Artie, honest," he lied, looking around nervously. Arthur grabbed his chin and forced him to make eye contact.

"Tell me, now," he ordered, staring deep into the azure orbs.

"B-but you'll get mad at me!" Alfred cried.

"Why would I be mad at you? Tell me what happened."

"It's all my fault! If I tell you you'll agree, and I don't want you mad at me!"

"I'm getting angrier with you not telling. Do you not trust me, Alfred?"

"It's not that... It's..." Alfred began feeling very uncomfortable under Arthur's serious stare.

"Tell me, Alfred. I won't get mad."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"... Mattie ran away..." Arthur's eyes widened in shock, and he released Alfred's face slowly.

"A-are you sure?"

"W-well, not completely. He c-could have been kidnapped or something, but the police really don't think so, cuz it's really unlikely and stuff. But if he did it's all my fault because I don't pay enough attention to him and so he ran away because he was sick of being ignored and-" He was cut off by Arthur kissing him lightly. The Brit pulled away and looked up lovingly at the American.

"It's not your fault, love. Whatever happened, it's not. How long has he been missing?" Arthur asked, his brows furrowing.

"Since the day I confessed to you." Alfred looked down at the ground, glaring, furious with himself.

"That long? Why didn't you tell me before?" Arthur shouted.

"I didn't know until a week later, and... I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to get mad at me. Because I went an entire week without even noticing he was missing," Alfred confessed. Arthur stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not going to get mad at you for that, you git! No one noticed! Why would it be your fault alone?"

"I'm his twin brother. We share the exact same DNA. How could I not have noticed?"

"You parents didn't notice either. And they created him! They're just as at fault as you are. Don't concentrate on that anymore, love. Concentrate on finding him," Arthur told him, kissing him. Alfred smiled down at him.

"Thanks. I love you, Artie." Arthur blushed, but returned the smile.

"I love you, too, git."

* * *

For the past three weeks, Mattie had found himself having a rather good time living with Gilbert. Sure, he still missed his family (particularly Alfred) like hell, but being with Gilbert was, as he'd like to put it, awesome.

Every morning he'd wake up before Gilbert (they found themselves sleeping in the same bed every night, though of course nothing happened), make a ton of pancakes, wake him up, and they'd eat together. Then, they'd have what became a routine make-out session (and for some reason, Mattie didn't feel like they were going too fast. Just a little faster than he would have originally preferred. But he didn't mind so much now), and watch hockey together. After that, they'd either have another make-out session, each time going just a teensy bit farther than the last, or Matthew would go to the store for more food. Then, Gilbert would usually go out drinking with Francis and Antonio, leaving Matthew at the apartment alone to clean, though he really didn't mind much. Gilbert would come home around midnight, a bit tipsy but not too drunk, and they would promtly go to bed.

But, today when Matthew woke up, he was surprised to find Gilbert already awake. He could smell something cooking in the kitchen, though he couldn't tell what it was. He slowly got out of bed and made his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. In there, he was surprised to find Gilbert sitting at the table, his head in his hands, and a tall, heavy built blond standing at the stove cooking... Wurst.

"Ludwig?" Indeed, he recognized that build as one of his brother's many friends at school. The blond haired, blue eyed German turned to him, and stared surprised at the sleepy Canadian clad only in a maple leaf hoodie and boxers.

"Oh, Mattie, you're up!" Gil greeted, standing. "You two know each other?" Ludwig nodded.

"He goes to my school," he said in his deep, thick German accent. Matthew nodded in agreement.

"Awesome, that saves me from intros. Oh, yeah, Luddy, would you mind not telling anyone that he's here? Thanks, Bro." Matthew looked at him, confused.

"You two are brothers?" Ludwig nodded.

"How do you two know each other?" he asked, gesturing to them with the spatuala in his hand. Matthew had to admit, he looked pretty funny with the frilly pink apron around his front and spatuala in hand.

"We... Met at the park," Matthew informed him, fidgeting nervously. Ludwig raised a brow.

"And you just... Had a little sleep over?" He asked. Matthew looked down, a light blush spreading over his cheeks.

"He's my boyfriend. Isn't that awesome?" Gilbert said, throwing an arm around Matthew's shoulders, making him blush even more.

"Um... I guess? Were you guys... Last night..." Gilbert laughed.

"Not yet. We've only been together for three awesome weeks. Way too early for that," he explained. "He just spent the night here." Ludwig gave a look that showed he didn't beleive them, but decided it was none of his business and went back to cooking. Matthew looked at Gilbert, extremely confused.

"He just came to check up on the awesome me. He does it every month. Though, he really doesn't need to. My awesome self if doing perfectly fine," he elaborated, giving a smirk. Matthew glanced back at the younger German, and frowned.

"I see... I'm going to go take a shower," Matthew sighed, pulling away from Gilbert, angled towards the hall.

"Awesome. Need any help?" Gilbert asked teasingly. Matthew blushed and glared.

"I'm sure I can manage," he said before walking to the bathroom. Gilbert smirked at his retreating figure, staring particularly at his rear, and turned back to his brother once he was out of sight.

"What did I tell ya? Awesome, or what? I'm a really lucky guy, Luddy. I just can't wait when we know each other better to see how he awesome is in bed, ya know?" Gilbert said, sitting back in the chair, grinning at his brother.

"You two do seem to get along very well. Though, I don't imagine his brother being one to take this lightly. What does he say to you two being together?" Ludwig asked, lifting the sausages from the pan with the spatula and serving them onto two plates. Turning the stove off, he picked up the plates and brought them to his brother.

"Oh, he doesn't know," Gilbert answered, taking a bite of his wurst. Ludwig raised a single blond brow.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because Mattie doesn't want him to. Why does it matter?" Gilbert said with a shrug. He took another bite and chewed slowly. "Besides, it's not up to me if he knows. It's up to Mattie. And I don't like the kid much, anyways."

"Matthew?"

"No, Alfred. He's annoying. He's just real loud and never shuts up. And he honestly thinks he's awesomer than _me_. I mean, c'mon, who could be awesomer than this piece of awesome right here? That's right, no one." Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"So, who does know, then?" he asked, sitting beside his brother.

"Hm..." Gilbert had to ponder that. "Just Francis, I think. Well, I think Antonio knows, too, but I'm not really sure. I might've told him at one point while we were out drinking, but I can't remember," the Albino mused. The younger German sighed.

"So, basically no one knows? And you guys have been together for three weeks now?" Gilbert nodded in confirmation, his mouth too full of heaven (though still not as awesome as Mattie's pancakes, he decided) to verbally respond. "Why?" He shrugged and swallowed.

"Mattie doesn't really want anyone to know. I don't really mind either way. It's kinda a personal thing. But people will know eventually, I'm guessing." He gave another shrug and kept eating. Ludwig frowned.

"How much do you like him?" he wondered, leaning a bit closer to his brother. Gilbert nearly choked on his food, but manged to swallow it safely. He glared at his brother.

"What kinda question is that?"

"Just a question. Nothing extraordinary," Ludwig shrugged.

"W-well... I don't really know him too well, but he's pretty awesome from what I've seen. He makes freakin' awesome pancakes, too. And he's real fun to tease and stuff. And he's just so adorable, it kinda hurts a bit. I can't really say I love him or anything, of course, but I guess I kinda like him a lot. But... I'm still not one for too mushy stuff, you know. I may be gay but I'm no girl." He glared hard at his brother. "You repeat this to no one, get it?"

Ludwig put hands up to show he meant no harm, and smiled. "I can tell you like him a lot. You don't call people besides yourself 'awesome' very often. That counts for something. I can tell he likes you, too." Gilbert grinned.

"Of course he does! How could he not like someone as awesome as me? I'm the most awesome guy on the face of the Earth. Everyone loves me, or they're stupid and a waste of space on Earth." Ludwig rolled his eyes again at his brothers declaration, but then frowned.

"That curl... He's one of us, isn't he?" Gilbert's smile fell, and he nodded.

"Yeah. Artie came over with his brother day to tell him. But Mattie doesn't know yet. I was gonna tell him later today. I can't keep putting it off. I'm just worried he'll think I'm crazy..." He looked down at his now empty plate glumly. Ludwig patted his shoulder.

"Well, it can't possibly be as bad as with I told Feli."

"That's cuz you told him while screwing him. I'd have a bad reaction, too. Not that my awesome self would ever be on the bottom, of course," Gilbert bragged. Ludwig released a bout of air again.

"Gilbert, my advice: Tell him slowly and carefully, and afterward give him some space to think it through. I'm sure he'd take it much better that way," Ludwig advised. He rose to his feet and looked around awkwardly. "I'd better go. Me and Feli ha- I mean, I've just got some business to take care of." In an instant, the grin was back on the Albino's face.

"Have fun with your boy toy!" he called as the German left the apartment.

* * *

Matthew walked out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist, frowning. While in the shower, he had noticed that his arm, which he had burned the day before while making pancakes for Gil, had been almost perfectly healed. Which was odd, because it was a rather bad burn at the beginning. It would usually take a few weeks, maybe even months to heal, and it there was now a clear sign of advanced healing. Which really worried the Canadian. Was something wrong with him?

He walked into the bedroom and opened the bottom drawer of the dresser where a few clothes Gil had bought for him to wear were held. He began getting dressed when the door suddenly opened. He squeaked and fell over during his struggle to get his pants on, landing flat on his face. He could hear Gilbert's laughter from the doorway.

"Sorry, Mattie. I wanted to know if you wanted to join my awesome self and friends going out tonight?" he offered, walking over. Blushing, Matthew quickly finished pulling his pants up and stood.

"I guess," he replied, tugging a shirt over his head. "I don't see why not. But... " He paused.

"What?"

"Well, you guys are going out drinking, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well..." He frowned. "I'm still a minor. So I can't drink." Gilbert laughed, giving a dismissal wave of his hand.

"Don't worry. Where we're going, no one will care. I'll just make sure you don't drink too much and stuff. It'll be you're first time drinking, right?" Matthew nodded. "Awesome. I'll make it your best, too."

* * *

Matthew didn't know what he was thinking agreeing to go with Gilbert. Honestly, he'd never felt so stupid and out of place before. He sat at the bar, a full, untouched shot in front of him and Gilbert and his buddies drank away happily. He felt incredibly awkward just sitting there in silence, not really knowing what to do with himself. He considered actually drinking, but couldn't bring himself to really even touch the glass. For some reason... It just felt wrong.

"H-heeey, Mattie!" Gilbert called, clumsily slinging an arm over his shoulder. He wasn't too drunk, mostly just a bit tipsy, but it was enough to unnerve the Canadian a bit. He squeaked, blushing.

"Y-yes?"

"Why aren't you drinkin'? It's awesome. You gotta try it, Birdie," he insisted, lifting the glass up and handing it to a reluctant Matthew. Gulping, he stared at the intimidating looking glass, and quickly downed it all. The alcohol burned as it made its way down his throat, and honestly tasted terrible. His mind buzzed slightly, and he licked his lips in thought.

"How is it?" Gilbert asked, leaning heavily against him. Matthew pondered for a moment.

"It's disgusting," he finally said. "But strangely addictive." Gilbert's face broke out into a grin.

"Oi! Bill! Get my awesome guy here another round!" he called, waving the bar tender over. Matthew, deep down, had a feeling he might regret this. But, at the moment, he really couldn't bring himself to care.

Half an hour and six shots later, Matthew was all but hammered. He was laughing and talking animatedly with the trio, more alive than he'd felt in years. Or ever, really. And it was amazing. He would have to hang with Gilbert and his friends more often. They took a cab home that night, and the instant the two were through the door, their lips connected in a hot and passionate kiss.

Both having no sense of proper judgment, quickly began stripping each other of their clothes, stumbling into the bedroom. Both stripped naked minus their boxers, they collapsed on the bed. Gilbert moved his lips down across Matthew's chest, kissing, nipping and sucking, relishing in the delightful moans he got in response. His lips made their way lower and lower, his thumbs teasing Mattie's bright pink nubs. Once he reached the waistband of the boxer shorts, he looked up at the thrashing, moaning blond lovingly.

"You sure about this?" he asked, grazing the growing bulge with his thumb.

"D-dammit! J- just get on with it already!" Matthew moans, thrusting his hips up into his hand. Without a second thought, he tore the boxers off and pulled himself closer to his soon-to-be lover.

* * *

Sorry, guys, I'm leaving you there. I know I'm terrible. I keep promising to show you why I rated this M, but i just... Can't bring myself to actually post that scene yet. But, on the bright side, I might continue from there in the next chapter, giving you guys what I know you all want so terribly. I'm real sorry. If I get lots of reviews (and good long ones, not just two word ones) I promise I'll do just that. So REVIEW PEOPLE!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN BABY!

Enjoy~! Because you get your promised scene!

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. And if I did own something, it would be some pasta. I am cravin' that stuff like crazy! And Italy isn't helping.**

**

* * *

**

The second Matthew felt Gilbert's hot mouth fall over him, he cried out, clutching at the sheets. He couldn't believe how amazing this felt. If he'd known it would feel this could he would have done this with Gilbert days ago. The farthest they'd ever gotten was hand-jobs, which were nothing compared to this. He moaned loudly as Gilbert began taking in his whole length, his face flushed from the immense pleasure he felt.

"A-ah~... G-gil," he gasped, entwining his fingers in his thick, silver locks. Gilbert slid his tongue up and down his length, hands roaming across his body. After a few more moments, he pulled away with a _pop_. Matthew breathed heavily, amazing that something could make him feel so... Awesome.

Gilbert brought three fingers to his lover's lips. "Suck," he commanded. He felt his arousal increase when Matthew took in the didgits with his mouth and began sucking seductivly on them, staring at Gilbert with lustful eyes. Once he was sure each finger was properly coated with saliva, he brought his hand down to Matthew's awaiting entrance. He slowly slid one finger in, pushing past the tight ring muscle. Matthew wiggled with discomfort at the odd sensation. He bit his lip as Gilbert began thrusting the finger in and out for a few moments before adding a second finger. He winced slightly at the pain that came from the action, but then moaned when he felt his fingers strike a certain spot somewhere within him that had him seeing white.

Gilbert smirked, knowing he'd found what he was looking for, and added the third finger carefully. Matthew whimpered in pain, wiggling slightly. Gilbert continued thrusting his fingers, his smirk growing when he found that spot again, earning a loud cry from the Canadian. After a few more thrusts, he pulled out and removed his own boxers. He positioned himself over the blond and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Are you ready?" he asked, stroking his face. Matthew gave a weak nod, and he pushed in slowly, groaning at the tight heat enveloped him. "_M-mein gott_," he gasped. Matthew felt his eyes tear up at the pain, but lifted himself to help him go deeper. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as Gilbert invaded him. Gilbert let Matthew adjust for a moment, waiting for a sign that be could continue. When he recieved the nod from the smaller male, he slowly pulled out and thrust back in. He could tell his precious Matthew was in pain, and tried to move as slowly and carefully as possible. He tried different angles, hoping to find that spot again. When Matthew cried out suddenly, arching his back, he knew he found it and quickened his pace, hitting that spot dead on each time.

The cries that erupted from Matthew with each thrust were driving him insane, and pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He pushed their lips together in a passionate kiss, holding Matthew close as he thrusted into him. They moaned erratically, crying each other's names loudly against each others' mouths, unable to get enough of the other person's taste and touch.

"A-ah! G-Gil! H-harder!" Matthew cried, increasing the force in his thrusts against the Albino's erection, his eyes clamped tight at the pleasure. Gilbert thrust harder, moving himself in deeper and deeper each time, always hitting that spot perfectly. Soon, he was very close. Apparently, so was Mattie, as just seconds before him, he came hard, all over their stomachs and chests. Feeling him tighten around him, Gilbert came as well, riding out his orgasm while kissing the small boy passionately. He pulled away and collapsed next to him, panting heavily. He took Matthew into his arms and held him close.

"Y-you're so awesome," he gasped before falling asleep.

* * *

Matthew awoke to the sound of Gilbird chirping loudly in his ear. Real loudly. And it hurt like hell. Groaning, he sat up holding his throbbing head. He held back a cry of shock when he noticed that he was naked. He looked over to Gilbert on the other side of the bed and saw that he was, too. He tried to remember what happened last night, but after his third or fourth shot, things got fuzzy. All he could really remember was the most amazing pleasure in the world, as well as pain. In fact, as he shifted slightly on his spot on the bed, he found himself to be terribly sore.

"_What the hell happened?_" he whispered. He quickly got out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping Gil, and threw his clothes on quickly. His eyes stung with tears at the pain of moving around, as well as form the realization that he'd just lost his virginity, and to a man he'd only been dating for three weeks. All because he'd gone out and drank. He'd never been to find of the idea of drinking because it always led to problems like this. He cursed himself, wondering what he was thinking accepting to go out last night with him. Not to say that he regretted completely having sex with Gil. He would have wanted it eventually. Just... Not so soon.

_What if he gets angry?_ he thought, beginning to panic. _What if he blames me and breaks up with me, never wanting to speak to me again? What if he kicks me out? _Matthew didn't think he'd be able to handle that. Maybe, if he was lucky, Gilbert wouldn't remember anything from the night before and he could just pretend it never happened. Yeah, that sounded good. Because there was no way he could face Gilbert if he did remember.

"Birdie?" Matthew froze, and looked from getting his shirt on right to see Gilbert sitting up slowly, looking around confused. He looked down at himself, surprised to see himself naked, and snapped his head up to look at Matthew. "D-did we..." Matthew felt the tears in his eyes well up again, and he gave a soft nod. He looked down, ashamed, glaring at the ground. He waited to hear the words that would send him back on the streets, or possibly back home.

"I'm sorry." He looked up. He wasn't expecting that. Gilbert was sitting on the edge of the bed across from him, looking at him with a clear apology in his eyes.

"W-what?" Gilbert reached out and took his hands, bringing them to his lips, his eyes shut tightly.

"I'm real sorry. If I had known this would happen I wouldn't have taken you out last night. I- I'm so sorry, Mattie," he said, taking the Canadian off guard. He felt a single tear slide down his cheek.

"I-I'm not mad. It's my fault too, for drinking," he told him, getting on his knees to be level with him. Gilbert opened his eyes to look at him.

"You're not mad at me?" Matthew shook his head.

"I-I'm upset. I was planning on waiting much longer before doing something like this... But no, I'm not mad at you," he answered honestly, leaning forward and kissing him lightly. "Are you mad?" Gilbert shook his head.

"I just... Wish our first time together could have been a bit more... Memorable, and much later, so it could have been more awesome and special," Gilbert replied. Matthew nodded and kissed him again.

"We can always just wait until we do it again, and just save this as an important and valuble life lesson," Matthew suggested, a very light blush dusting across his cheeks. Gilbert nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

Matthew instantly felt relieved, glad that this wouldn't tear them apart. He really liked Gilbert, and knew that he could even grow to love him as time went on. He didn't want to lose him.

But, he couldn't get rid of that strange sense of foreboding in his gut, telling him that this wasn't the end of this situation.

* * *

Alfred never imagined that simply telling Arthur his brother was missing would lead to _this_. He looked down at his boyfriends sleeping, naked form beside him, watching as his chest rose and fell. Alfred sat there, just watching, trying to figure out how they'd gotten here in the first place. He remembered going back to Arthur's place after their conversation at the park, and they had gone into his room to hang out when Arthur suddenly _attacked_ him, and before he could blink they were both naked and kissing, and Alfred was asking Arthur if he was sure he wanted to do it... And then they did.

It felt amazing, he knew that much. But... He couldn't understand exactly what it was that made Arthur decide to do this. He didn't regret it, though. Not at all. He didn't know about Arthur, though. He could have been drunk or something for all he knew. He could only pray that when the Brit woke up he wouldn't kick him out and break up with him, telling him to never cross his path again. Though that was unlikely, even with Arthur, he was a bit worried.

He loved Arthur with every fiber of his being, he knew that. But, though he knew Arthur loved him, he wasn't quite sure how much he loved him, let alone if he really had wanted this. Alfred was sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the Brit, though, and was determined to do just that. And if he were to fail that goal, he'd probably die alone and without a friend, far too depressed and upset to continue on living, and definitely could never love again.

Oh God, now he was sounding all dramatic.

"Arthur?" The door opened and little, innocent Peter stuck his head into the room and gasped at what he saw. "Y-You jerk! What did you do to Arthur?" he cried, waking his sleeping brother. Arthur bolted up and looked around surprised, trying to find the source of the outburst.

"P-Peter?" he stammered, his face going bright red. Peter ran into the room and grabbed shoes from by the door and started throwing them wildly at Alfred. Alfred tried to shield himself and Arthur with the blankets, but it didn't work to well. "Peter, knock it off!" Arthur cried. He rolled off the bed and took cover behind it, leaving Alfred to take the full force of the fire. But, quickly, Peter ran out of shoes. He then chose to tackle Alfred. He ran at the American, giving aloud battle cry, and started hitting him as hard as he could in every inch of flesh that he could reach. Alfred used his arms to shield his face, but even if the boy wasn't the strongest of people (especially compared to Alfred), it still hurt, and Alfred was still too stunned to react properly.

Just then, Arthur stood and pulled Peter back by the collar of his shirt, freeing Alfred, who bolted up and ran to the other side of the room at the speed of light, grabbing his boxers off the floor as he ran.

"Peter! What the bloody hell are you doing?" Arthur bellowed, glaring at his younger brother. Peter looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"B-but he... He hurt you!" He defended. Arthur, blushing even deeper, raised a brow.

"When did he hurt me?" he asked. Peter gulped.

"L-last night when you guys..." He trailed off, his face also becoming a light shade of pink. Arthur's blush just got darker and darker.

"I- we- You! How do you even know about that stuff? You're only bloody twelve years old!" he cried. Peter rolled his eyes.

"I'm twelve. How wouldn't I know?" Arthur squeaked and dropped Peter on the bed.

"Well, it's none of your business, anyways! And what have I told you about bloody knocking before entering someone's room? And throwing things at people! That's something I've taught you never to do! Why don't you ever listen to me, you twat?" Peter inched away from his yelling brother fearfully.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry!" He quickly jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. An awkward silence fell over the couple for a few moments before Arthur cleared his throat, blushing again.

"Erm... Well, now that that's over with..." He slowly began getting dressed while Alfred still sat cowering in the corner. Arthur, taking note of his silence, looked over to him while buttoning his shirt. "Alfred?"

Alfred looked up at him and stood, coughing. "Yeah, right, sorry. Distraction... So..." He racked his brain to think of what to say as he also started putting back on his clothes.

"So?" Arthur looked at him expectantly. Alfred shifted nervously as he tugged on his shirt, not really sure what to say. Arthur didn't really seem upset at the fact that they'd just slept together. In fact, despite the bit of wincing and hissing at the pain, Alfred thought he actually looked sorta happy. "Alfred!" He looked back at his boyfriend, realized that he'd been calling his name. He started when he saw the Brit actually nust a few inches away from him, now.

"Y-yeah?" he stuttered, surprised. He was especially caught off guard when Arthur suddenly kissed him, wrapping his arms around him. Alfred didn't hesitate at all in returning the kiss, pulling him closer. When they pulled apart, he raised a questioning brow at the bright red blond. "What was that for?"

"I love you," Arthur told him, his face getting redder still (really, he was starting to scare Alfred with how red he could get), staring up at him. Alfred smiled.

"I love you, too, Darlin'."

* * *

Okay, there we are. So, when I told you guys about the mpreg in that post, I got a lot of mixed reviews. Some loved the idea, some were indifferent, and some hated it. But I thank you all for reading so far and sharing your opinions. But, I will not be changing my mind. I'm really sorry to those who don't like the idea, but it's a big part of the plot. On a brighter note though to those of you who like my writing but not mpreg, I'll be starting another PruCan fic soon (though I don't know when) that will not have mpreg, as well as another USUK one without mpreg. So, when I get those started, you can then feel free to read them if you'd like.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN! HECK YEAH! I'm doing so well with this, I think. Enjoy~!

**Disclaaaiiimeeerrrr: There is no ownage, pwnage, or claimage here. **

**

* * *

**Alfred ran a hand through his hair as he sat waiting for them to prepare for the press conference. After the first month the detectives told them that because there was no evidence of kidnapping, they had to assume he was a runaway. They couldn't investigate it as a kidnapping anymore, and no one had any clue where Matthew would have gone to. He had no one, from what they knew. Which was incredibly sad, to say the least. Especially since Alfred had plenty of people to go to if he were in trouble. Now, two months since then, they had to try and reach out directly to him.

Every thought that came to him on the subject just made him feel more and more like shit. He was a terrible brother. He knew it. And once they found Mattie again (because he knew without a doubt that they would eventually. They had to) he'd give a big apology and make it up to him for sure. Because he couldn't possibly go on knowing that it could ultimately be his fault if anything were to happen to his brother. Alfred felt deep down that he knew that Matthew had run away. How would a teenage boy that no one really ever noticed get kidnapped? No, he definitely had fled, hoping to escape the pain of ignorance and neglect. He probably felt abused and unwanted or something.

If only he hadn't been so self-centered and uncaring, maybe Mattie would still be home and happy, and safe.

Alfred sighed, following his mother and step-father onto the stage and in front of the camera, ready to ask for Matthew's safe return.

* * *

The past few days Matthew found himself feeling strange. He suddenly couldn't stand the smell of his pancakes, throwing up every time the scent reached his overly sensitive nose. And then, he'd been craving wurst really bad, especially after Gil first gave him some, the second time Ludwig had come to visit. The stuff was just so good! And then... He'd also felt extremely giddy lately, and he didn't know why. He was just always happy. Well, at first... Then, he started getting really rude and snappy, lashing out at Gilbert for the littlest things, like him demanding too much pancakes or prying into his business as to why he was sick. He got especially angry when Gilbert suggested going to the hospital to see what was wrong with him.

"Do you want me to get _found_?" he'd demanded, glaring harshly at the concerned Albino. "Are you sick of me already that you want me to be forced to go back home and be stuck being ignored?" He'd ranted on about how Gilbert probably didn't really love him and just wanted to get rid of him and was just using him for his cooking skills, which led the Albino freaking out trying to figure out how to soothe the raving Canadian, which made Matthew burst into tears apologizing for everything, even things that weren't his fault, such as Kumajirou ignoring Gilbird for a day because Gilbird had stolen his bacon.

To say the least, the past week or two had been insane for the couple. And things only got worse when Matthew turned on the tv one day while Gilbert was out to find his brother's face looking back at him.

"My brother, Matthew Willams, disappeared three months ago. We've been searching hard to find him but haven't been able to find any sort of clue as to where he is. He looks just like me but with longer hair and darker eyes. He carries around a white polar bear and sometimes isn't too easy to notice. He's only seventeen, and he's already gone through so much pain. If you see him, please help us. Mattie, if you're watching this, I'm really sorry. I should have payed more attention. I should have been here for you. Please come home. We miss you and love you."

Matthew quickly shut the t.v. off before anymore could be said, tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't decide what he was feeling exactly. He felt a mix of pain, sorrow, happiness, anger, and guilt. Bringing his knees against his chest, he let tears fall slowly from his eyes as he tried to think about what he should do. He missed his family so much, he did. But... He didn't want to risk being ignored and hurt again. And then... He didn't want to leave Gil. Even if neither of them had said it yet, he'd come to the conclusion that he was in love with him. He wasn't sure how deep, but it was enough for him to feel pain just at the though of parting with the man.

His buried his face in his arms, more confused than he'd ever felt before in his life. He remained that way for hours, even when he heard Gilbert walk through the door earlier than normal, the sound of a grocery bag in his hands.

Matthew had tried falling asleep, but for some reason he couldn't, so he was stuck awake in his pain, which also meant having to face Gilbert like this.

"Mattie?" he heard him call, his foot steps and the sounds of the bag rustling coming closer. He stiffened when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Birdie?" More tears flowed from what he thought were dried-out eyes, and his shoulders shook lightly.

"T-they're looking for me," he said, his voice muffled.

"What's that? I can't hear you." Matthew sighed and looked up at his boyfriend, surprising the Albino with his red, tear-stained face.

"They're looking for me. T-they held a press conference on the new and everything and I don't know what to do," he sobbed. He launched himself at Gilbert, throwing his arms around him as he cried into the crook of his neck. Startled, all Gilbert could think to do at first was wrap his arms around Matthew, rubbing his back soothingly. Finally, he found something to say.

"I've got something that I need you to try," he said, his voice displaying his nerves clearly. Matthew pulled away confused.

"W-what?" His eyes widened as Gilbert reached into the bag in his hand and pulled out a foreign rectangular box. Though Matthew had never seen something like this before up close, he knew instantly what it was.

"What the hell? I-is this some kind of joke?" he cried, inching back against the couch. Gilbert's grim expression showed clearly that it wasn't.

"Francis all but physically forced me to buy it. He said that it was unlikely, but wanted to rule it out," he explained.

"B-but it's impossible! T-there's no way I could be _pregnant_!"

* * *

Arthur groaned as he pulled his head from the porcelain bowl, muttering darkly to himself. He'd been like this the past few weeks, and it drove him insane. Something was wrong with him, but he didn't know what. Vomiting wasn't his only problem. He'd become rather moody lately, and had a habit of becoming suspicious that Alfred was cheating on his or something because the boy hardly came around anymore. And he'd been craving the oddest and most repulsive things. Like coffee and hot dogs. Something was definitely wrong.

As a... Whatever he was... He hardly ever got sick. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time that he was ill.

So, with no other ideas and a lack of better judgment, he called Francis.

"_Bonjour_," the Frenchman greeted.

"I need your help," Arthur said grudgingly.

"Oh, and what with, _mon chere_?"

"I've been sick lately, and I can't figure out why," he muttered. He really hated asking for help, especially from the frog, but he really had no choice. The others he wasn't really close enough to or trusted enough to share this with. And Alfred didn't know nearly enough about what they were to give any suggestions._Click_

"Oh? Sick? Do explain." He could hear something in his voice that really grated on his nerves, but he couldn't figure out exactly what it was.

"Well... I've been throwing up a lot the past few days, and can't stand to eat some of my normal foods. Also, I've been having some really bad mood swings, like a bloody hormonal teenage girl, and it's driving me mad. Do you know what it might be?"

"Hmm... Tell me, do you have odd cravings? Extreme hunger? Fatigue?"

"Yes. How did you know?" Something odd was definitely going on. "What did you do to me?"

Laughter. "Nothing, my dear Arthur, but _petite Mattieu _has the same symptoms."

"Matthew? Who- You mean Alfred's brother? You know where he is?"

"_Non, _I was merely thinking aloud. Well, Arthur, I do have one suggestion."

"And what's what?" Arthur waited patiently for his answer. But when the words entered his ears, his eyes widened.

"I'm being serious here, you bloody frog!"

"As am I, _chere_. It is merely something to rule out, _non_? With what we are, we aren't too certain what happens when we sleep with another of our kind, particularly of the same gender." Arthur had to admit that he had a point. And it pissed him off. But... The idea was just too absurd. "Just take a simple test, Arthur, and if it says no, then you aren't and we can look into what else it is. That's my advice. Now, if you don't mine, I have a little bird I'd like to pay a visit to." _Click._

Cursing, Arthur put his phone down and sighed. "Well," he mused. "Might as well try it. What have I got to lose?"

* * *

Matthew stared at the box in his hands as he sat on the closed toilet seat, a deep frown on his face. How the hell could he be pregnant? He was a guy after all! And so was Gilbert! But... The look on Gil's face told him that this wasn't any kind of prank. And... The symptoms did sort of fit when he thought about it. He knew next to nothing about pregnancy, but he knew morning sickness, cravings, and mood swings were all symtoms involved.

With a sigh, Matthew opened the box and pulled the stick out. Even as a male, he knew what he had to do without reading the instructions.

Five minutes later, Matthew walked out of the bathroom, stick in hand, and an expression of fury on his face. Gilbert, who had been sitting on the couch waiting, looked up at him.

"H-how did it go?" His response was the stick being thrown at him, and Matthew yelling.

"What the hell did you do to me?" he cried, glaring at the Albino. He stared up at him in shock.

"W-what does it say?" He picked up the stick from beside him on the couch (after bouncing off his head) and looked at it. His eyes widened, his breath hitching in his throat. "I-it could be wrong, right? I mean... They're incorrect a times, aren't they?"

"They're more often wrong with a false negative than a false positive, stupid! How the hell could I be pregnant? You did something to me, didn't you?" Matthew shouted, stomping over to him. Suddenly, the door burst open and Francis _glided_ in, sending petals blowing into the apartment.

"_Félicitations_!" he told them, his arms spread open. "A beautiful _bebe_! How wonderful!" Matthew glared and picked up a random book from the coffee table and chucked it at him.

"I bet you have something to do with this, too!" he shouted as the book his Francis square in the gut, sending him doubling over in pain.

"Mattie, calm down!" Gilbert shouted, putting his hands on his boyfriend's shoulder's from behind. "We don't know why this is happening, but let us explain what we do know, kay?" Matthew turned and glared at him.

"You better have a damn good excuse for this!"

"I do. I think... Just sit down and listen, all right?" With a huff, Matthew plopped down on the couch, picking up the pregnancy stick and glaring at it. Gilbert sighed, Francis standing beside him, and began.

* * *

"God, my life is screwed," Arthur muttered, staring at the stick in front of him. He'd walked to the nearest convenience store and (while blushing profusely) bought a pregnancy test, and brought it home. Making sure Peter was no one around to see, he quickly followed the instructions and waited patiently for a few minutes before the results appeared. And 'lo and behold, the blue plus sign was there. Arthur was pregant. "Well fuck..."

What was he going to do, now? How would he tell Alfred? Bloody hell, how was this even possible? He knew it had something to do with them being... Whatever they were (centuries pass and still they don't have a name for themselves), but what exactly would cause this to happen? Well, the only answer Arthur could think of would be to call Yao. Which was worse than calling Francis. He had nothing against the man, but... He was far too close in relation to the wanker that caused this situation.

With a groan, Arthur placed the stick in a drawer in his desk and stood from his bed, stretching. Well, first he supposed he'd have to tell Alfred. Lord knows what would happen if that boy were to find out he wasn't the first to be told. And to avoid that, he might as well tell him first.

Arthur chewed his lip, worry coiling in his gut. What would he say? What would he do? What would Arthur do? He was having a hard time believing it was true, yet in his heart he could feel that it was, somehow. Arthur could never dream of killing his own child, but would he be able to keep it? It would raise a lot of questions if people were to see a pregnant man. And a million other things that would make this difficult. How would he do this? And if Alfred wanted nothing to do with the baby...

Tears welled up in his eyes at the thought. If Alfred were to leave him because of this... It would only ruin his life more...

The doorbell ringing tore him from his thoughts. Dabbing his eyes with his sleeve, he ran out of his room and to the door.

"Coming! Hold on!" he called, turning the lock. He opened the door, surprised to find the subject of his thoughts.

"Hey, Artie! How's it- What's wrong?"

Alfred immediately recognized the look of distress on his boyfriend's face. Stepping in and closing the door behind him, he wrapped him in a hug. Arthur held himself against Alfred tightly, his fingers clutching the shirt as he began sobbing into his chest, words unable to form together properly in his brain. Without any clue what else to do, he picked the Brit up bridal style and carried him into his bedroom. He sat him on the edge of the bed and pulled back slightly, lifting his chin to meet the tear-filled green eyes.

"What happened, Artie?" he asked softly, concern in his own eyes. Arthur stared back at him, clearly too distraught to respond. Instead, he just pointed to a drawer in his desk, more tears flowing down his face. Frowning, Alfred released his face and opened the drawer. Inside was only three things: a pencil case, a stack of papers, and... A pregnancy test? Confused, Alfred picked it up and brought it closer. On the tiny little screen he could see the little plus sign. Alfred's heart immediately stopped.

"W-what is this?" he asked. Arthur buried his face in his hands and answered him, but the words were too muffled to understand. "I can't hear you."

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Well, it's shorter than I'd like... But oh well. Hope you liked. I'll try to update soon.

I'm glad that I'm getting more support than rejection with the mpreg. It means a lot to me that you guys are still here for me. I love y'all lots! XD

NOW REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve! I've been busy working on some other stuffs so I haven't been able to do my quick updates but now I can so here we goooooo!

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned. **

**

* * *

**

Alfred's mind was spinning. Did... Arthur just say he was pregnant? But... They were both men! That was impossible!

"Y-you're kidding, right? I mean... We'd had to have defied some serious laws of nature here to accomplish that," Alfred told him, his eyes wide as saucers as he stared at his grief-stricken boyfriend.

"You do remember what we _are_, don't you? Something about it must have made this possible. Because it's happening."

"B-but why us? I- I mean, others of you guys have slept together, right? Antonio and his guy are going at it almost every night!" Alfred reasoned.

"Yes, but if you know Lovino, you know he's very strict about protection. He's convinced Antonio is filled with STD's."

"W-what about Kiku and Hercules? Or Ludwig and the happy Italian?"

"I don't know! I don't know about everyone else and their sexual activities! All I know is that I'm fucking pregnant and it's YOUR bloody fault!" Arthur bellowed, glaring at him. Alfred swallowed nervously and looked back at the little pregnancy test.

"W-well, what do we do, then? It'll be hard explaining to the world a pregnant guy, or why two teenage boys somehow managed to have a kid..." Arthur's expression turned from one of anger to one of confusion.

"Y-you want to keep it?" he stammered. Alfred looked into his deep green eyes, his brows furrowed.

"Don't you?"

"W-well... I may be centuries old, but I really don't know the first thing about raising a child-"

"You did it with Peter just fine."

"Y-yes, well, we've still only been together for a short while, and-"

"But we've been in love with each other for a hecka long time."

"You're only a teenage-"

"So are a lot of other parents out there. I'll survive."

"With all of this chaos with your brother-"

"We'll manage, Arthur." Alfred grasped Arthur's hands in his own, staring deep into his eyes. "We can do this. I'm sure it's not the craziest obstacle we'll be thrown in our apparent eternal life together." Tears welled in Arthur's eyes again.

"B-but what will the child be? Will it be a normal human and eventually out grow us? Or like us, never able to grow old and live a proper life of its own?" Alfred frowned at that, but leaned forward and kissed him.

"We'll find out soon enough. Whatever happens, we'll be alright." At those words, Arthur thew himself at the American, sobs shaking his thin frame. Alfred cautiously but lovingly wrapped his arms around him, whispering soothing words in his ears.

* * *

Biting his lip, Matthew slowly digested everything Gilbert and Francis told him.

They were immortal. As well as pretty much everyone else he knew.

They were made this way by some creepy scientist, and some of them were either made a long time ago or born recently, and Matthew and his brother were born this way.

Gil, Francis, Antonio, Ludwig, and Arthur were all made centuries ago.

Mattie was now pregnant with Gilbert's child because of some weird thing that had to do with whatever they were turned into.

And it seemed that Alfred had just put Arthur into the same position.

"So... Why exactly am I the last one out of... Everyone to hear this?" Matthew asked after a long moment of silence. Because he really didn't know what else to say.

"Well, I was gonna tell you _way _before with Artie, but he was bringing your brother along and my awesome self knew you really didn't wanna have to go back home with them, so I figured I'd just wait 'till they were gone to tell you in a much more awesome way, but then I just kept putting it off and stuff, thinking you might call me crazy or something and leave me, which really isn't awesome," Gilbert explained, his expression showing how clearly stressed he was by the situation.

"I did warn you that not telling him sooner would cause problems," Francis said.

"You did not! Besides, I'm awesome so of course I already knew! I just was really worried, alright?"

"Of course you were. _L'amour_ does that to a person." Despite the situation, Matthew blushed at the mention of love. Before Gilbert could retort, Matthew cut in.

"But what exactly am I supposed to do now that I'm... pregnant?" Just speaking it was extremely difficult for the Canadian. Francis beamed at him.

"A baby is a miracle sent from above! You must cherish this gift, _cherie_!" Francis declared. Matthew looked down at his stomach, trying to imagine a child growing in there. Nope. No image came to mind.

"Francis, it'd be real awesome if you left now and gave us space to talk, y'know?" Gilbert told the Frenchman. With a grin and graceful bow, he was gone. Matthew kepted his eyes trained downcast, too nervous to make eye contact with the Albino. He heard him begin to walk over and clamped his eyes shut, afraid of what he would have to say.

"Mattie?" Gilbert bent down down in front of him so their eyes were level. Matthew remained still. "Look at me... Matthew, look at me, please." Gilbert grabbed his chin and forced him to make eye-contact. Tears filled the younger boy's violet eyes as he finally looked at his companion.

"W-what am I going to do?" he asked, his body trembling. Gilbert's expression was soft, full of compassion. It almost hurt to look at it.

"What do you wanna do, Birdie?"

"I don't know. I have no clue how to even raise a child. And this whole thing is just so... Unplanned? I didn't even have any plans for my life at this point, but this is just insane. A kid... It's crazy enough I'll be having one but now I have to carry it also and... This just can't be real." Gilbert cupped his face in his hands.

"Would you want to keep it?" he asked him softly. Tears finally began to fall down his face.

"I wouldn't be able to kill it. But... How would I raise a child? W-would you even want to still be with me?" The tears fell more rapidly at the thought of Gilbert leaving him.

"Of course I would. I like you a lot, Mattie. You're too awesome not to. And it's my baby, too. I'll love it, even if it's not expected and a bit unusual. We'll find a way to make it awesome, alright?" Matthew's lip quivered as he stared at the man in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a weak sob. How the hell was he supposed to do this? It's unreal, impossible, and just plain... Confusing...

"Y-you won't leave me alone, will you?" he asked.

"No. Only unawesome jack asses do that, and I'm far from a jack ass. Or unawesome." Matthew choked out a laugh, though it sounded more like a weird mix of a cough and a hiccup. Still, it earned a grin from Gilbert. He leaned forward and kissed Matthew's forehead gently.

"But... I don't even know where I would begin to... Do this. I mean, how would the kid even come out is one major question." This time, it was Gilbert's turn to laugh.

"Well, I might know someone who could help us out."

* * *

Yao looked to his lover, glaring harshly.

"What have you done to them, aru?" he demanded, his already naturally narrowed eyes closing even closer together in anger. The Russian man before him just gave his usual 'innocent' yet creepy as shit smile.

"Just a little experimenting, da? I was curious as to what would happen," he said.

"They're _pregnant_, aru! This isn't just some game anymore, Ivan! A human life is far too serious for your dumb experiments! And you don't even know if they will survive this or what could happen to the children, aru!"

"Calm down, Yao. That is why this is an experiment. To see what will happen, so I can know if I can make more. Those two were chosen especially for this. And their partners will enjoy it too, I'm sure." Yao rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room, the sound of his lovers laughter following him. _Kolkolkolkol~_

_

* * *

_

"What did he say?" Matthew asked Gilbert after the Albino finished his conversation with whoever he'd been speaking to.

"He said that he had no clue this would happen, but that he'd come to visit to examine both you and Arthur to try and learn more about it," Gilbert explained, leaning back in his seat on the couch, exhaustion clear on his face. "It looks like Arthur called him earlier, too."

Matthew chewed the inside of his cheek, his hands curled in Kumajirou's fur. He was starting to accept the situation a bit better, but still found it incredibly hard to believe. But knowing that Arthur was going through the same thing helped him feel better. He wasn't completely alone in this. He was half-tempted to even call Arthur and see him, but he still did not want to go home. Especially like this. He was never returning home. He wasn't ready.

"Can you... Make sure no one but you and Francis know about this?" he asked, looking at Gilbert hopefully.

"I can try. Though it might somehow reach the others. Francis has an unawesomely big mouth when he's drunk and could accidentally tell someone."

"I can't go back home, though. Not like this. Even... Even before. I can't face them again after everything." Gilbert leaned forward and kissed Matthew lightly.

"Don't worry. I won't let them take you."

* * *

Sorry this took so long, peoples. I've seriously got lots going on with school starting up soon. Thanks for the patience! I love y'all lots!

Hey, hey, did you know that a review gives you one magic wish? Yeah! If you review, you get a wish tonight and then it will come true! So wish carefully!

Okay, lies. There's no wish. But if you review you'll go up on my 'Awesome List'!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Wow. I dunno why this is surprising, but it kinda is... Awesome. Sorry for such a late update. School just started so I've been really really busy. And I keep just getting stuck at this one single part. I'm so mad at myself.

**Disclaimer: I disclaim Hetalia and it's characters.**

**

* * *

**

Nothing could have prepared Alfred's parents for the news that their sons were immortal. Or that one of their sons' boyfriends was also immortal. And pregnant. Which meant that they were going to be grandparents. To possibly immortal children.

Now, surprisingly, they found themselves actually able to believe them when they told them this. Why, exactly, did they believe? Well, Mrs. Jones then decided to reveal that years ago, when she was pregnant with her two boys, she'd been kidnapped. She explained that one day she just found her self waking up in a room that wasn't her own, tied to a medical table, and a man was injecting something into her womb. She was released the next day, and they were never able to find the man, as she had no clue who he was, what he looked like, or how he even took her. Her husband from that time had said that he didn't even have recollection that she was missing.

Extremely confused and frightened for the well-being of her children, she had several doctors examine her and the babies, but they found absolutely nothing wrong. All she could conclude the the time then was that she'd imagined the whole thing, though deep down she knew she didn't. Even when the two boys were born, and as they grew up, nothing appeared wrong. They were two perfectly ordinary little boys. So she just tried to forget.

Of course, when she remarried she told her new husband this story, wanting him to know everything about her.

And listening now, he believed it, too. I mean, how else would it explain the hardly noticeable but still-there bump on the small Brit's abdomen?

"How far along are you then?" Mr. Jones asked hesitantly, his eyes trained on said bump, as they had been since it was first pointed out.

"About four months now," Arthur replied, a light blush on his cheeks.

"How long have you known?" Alfred's mother questioned. Alfred, who sat beside Arthur, chewing his cheek nervously the whole time, looked at her.

"Well... About a month now," he replied. "We wanted to tell you sooner, but it's kinda hard to explain it, so... Yeah..." He regarded her expression carefully, looking for any hint of anger or sadness.

"Well," she sighed after a moment. "I suppose Matthew isn't our only concern anymore. Now I have to help you raise a child as well. I'd hoped this time wouldn't come for many years, but a grandchild is a grandchild, and I have always wanted one." Alfred grinned.

"I am always told I have really bad timing for things. I guess this is just another one of those things. But we'll still work hard to find Mattie. I can't wait to tell him that he's gonna be an uncle!"

* * *

When Matthew first met Yao, the man had come to him. He'd been sitting on the couch with Kumajirou, waiting for him to arrive. Gilbert had been at a job interview at the time (he figured it would be best to get a proper job other than... whatever it was that he'd been doing before if they were going to be taking care of a child), much to his dismay.

The instant he heard the soft knocking on the door, he was on his feet. He rushed to the door and opened it, surprised when he saw a small Asian man with long dark hair tied at the back of his neck, wearing traditional green Chinese robes.

"Ni hao, my name is Wang Yao. Are you Matthew, aru?" he greeted, giving a light bow. Caught off guard, it took Matthew a moment to respond, but finally managed to choke out a confirmation.

"Y-yes. Gilbert told be about you. Please to meet you." He held out a hand, which Yao took, staking it politely. "Come in." Matthew moved aside for him to enter. Closing the door behind him he asked, "Is there anything I can get you? A drink? Something to snack on?"

Yao looked at him from his new spot on the couch and shook his head. "I've brought my own, thank you. Would you like some, aru?" Matthew was about to ask what he meant when the man reached into his coat and suddenly there was a bowl in his hand filled with an assortment of strange looking snacks.

"I-I just ate, so I'll be fine, thanks." Sitting down next to the man, he gave him a polite smile.

"Okay, then. So, tell me about your relationship with Gilbert, aru," Yao started, the bowl seeming to disappear into his coat. Blushing, I explained.

"W-well, we met about five months ago, I think. He... Invited me to live with him because I had no where to stay, and about a week later we started dating... Then one night I'd gone with him and his friends drinking and we got a bit too drunk and ended up sleeping together, which... Led to the current situation..." he finished lamely, gesturing to the small bump on his stomach. Yao gave an understanding nod.

"So you know exactly how far along you are, then, aru?" he asked.

"Y-yes, erm... Exactly sixteen weeks tomorrow," Matthew replied, a fresh layer of blush rising on his cheeks. Yao then began firing off more questions about his symptoms, past heath problems, and such, trying to get enough information as possible.

"Do you mind if I take a look, aru?" Blushing, Matthew hesitantly lifted his shirt up, revealing the stretched, smooth skin over the tiny bump. It wasn't too noticeable, and looked odd on Matthew, but at the same time had a weird cute factor about it. And even if he was still having trouble with the whole situation, he actually really already had began to love the little child inside of him. It was apart of him, and nothing would change that.

Yao probed Matthew's stomach gently, looking at it closely. His hands were cold against his skin, making Matthew shiver. After a few seconds, Yao leaned back and reached into a bag Matthew wasn't aware he'd had. He pulled out a stethoscope and placed it against Matthew's stomach. Being metal, it was even colder, sending another shiver down Matthew's spine. Yao gave a small smile.

"I can hear your baby's heartbeat perfectly. Sounds healthy so far, aru. But I would suggest coming into my office for regular check ups, aru. There I could give you an ultra sound and in a few weeks even tell you the gender of your baby, aru." Reaching into the bag again after putting away the stethoscope, Yao pulled out three large books that really shouldn't have been able to fit in there. "Try reading these. They can answer almost any question you have, aru."

Matthew took the books. "Thank you, I really appreciate this," he said, smiling. Yao returned the gesture.

"Of course. I'm terribly sorry that Ivan got you into this." Yao looked at his watch then and stood abruptly. "Oh dear, I'm late, aru!" Before Matthew could even comprehend his earlier statement, the Asian man was out the door in a flash, leaving behind an extremely confused Matthew.

* * *

Gilbert walked into his apartment to find it oddly quiet. Usually he could hear Mattie in the living room yelling passionately at the hockey game on tv, but today it was absolutely silent. Worried, Gilbert started looking around for his missing boyfriend. Looking around, he found the boy asleep on the couch a rather thick book sprawled on the ground beside his limp, handing hand. Gilbert smirked at the adorable figure, his eyes traveling up from that adorable blushing face down to his stomach. The red orbs rested on the spot that contained his unborn child. His smirk changed into a soft smile.

Bending over, he kissed Mattie on the cheek and picked up the book. Straightening, he examined the book cover.

'What to Expect When Expecting'. One of the most popular pregnancy books in the world. He could only assume he'd gotten it from Yao. Sitting beside Matthew's sleeping form, Gilbert opened the book to the first page and began reading.

Time eventually flew by and he was broken from his world of morning sickness and cravings by Mattie making a small noise as he woke up. Somehow in his sleep, he'd managed to turn himself around and rest his head on Gil's lap (he looked so adorable when he slept!). Gilbert looked down at Mattie's flushed face as the violet eyes stared back up at him.

"Mornin'," he greeted, his usual smirk on his face, Gilbird tweeting in agreement on his head.

"M-Morning." Slowly sitting up, Matthew looked around the room, yawning.

"How'd it go with Yao? Not as awesome as it would have been with me, right?" Mattie rolled his eyes sitting upright with his legs on the ground. He leaned against Gil, blinking drowsily.

"It was really short. He just asked a bunch of questions, listened to the baby's heartbeat, gave me the books and left," Mattie explained, resting his head on the older male's shoulder. Gilbert found himself really loving the feeling of Matthew leaning on him like this. It felt nice.

"Definitely would have been awesomer with me there." Mattie laughed, the sound making Gilbert's breath catch in his throat.

"Probably. But you had stuff to do. Speaking of which, how did that go?" Matthew asked him. Gilbert grinned.

"I was awesome. They loved me."

"So you got the job?"

"Nope!"

"But you said they loved you," Matthew reminded him, raising a brow.

"Yeah, but I didn't like them. They were too stingy. I never liked offices much, anyways."

"But you need a job." Matthew looked up at him expectantly, a hand absent-mindedly stroking his stomach. Really, too adorable.

"I can get a different one. One where my awesome self can be awesomer than how awesome I'd be at that boring place," Gilbert answered, patting Matthew's head.

"Like what?"

"I dunno. But I'm awesome. I'll figure it out."

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Did you just roll your eyes at the awesome me?" Gilbert demanded, looking at Matthew as if he'd just committed some horrible sin. Which, in the Albino's mind, he had.

"... No..." Matthew denied, looking away.

"You did!"

"I admit nothing!" Swiftly, Gilbert pinned the small Canadian to the couch.

"You so did! You rolled your eyes at the awesome Gilbert Beildshmidt!" Gilbert cried, glaring playfully. Flushed, Mattie shook his head.

"Did not!" he shouted back childishly, sticking his tongue out. Smirking, the Albino acted swiftly, lowering his head down to capture the tongue in between his awesome teeth. Blushing even harder, Matthew's eyes widened as the tried to pull his tongue back in. But Gilbert's teeth refused to let go, and if he pulled any harder it would probably hurt.

"G-Gil!" He cried, though it came out much more muffled and if Gilbert hadn't been so awesome and smart, he wouldn't have been able to recognize it as his name. Smirking, he brought his lips down against Mattie's, capturing them in a kiss. Though surprised at first, Matthew returned the kiss, his eyes sliding shut in time with Gilbert's. Pressing himself closer while still being aware of the small bump between them, Gilbert deepened the kiss, his tongue flicking across Mattie's lip, asking for entrance.

Matthew quickly opened his mouth, and their tongues instantly clashed together, drawing out a soft moan from the smaller male. He wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck, pulling him even closer, hands tangling in his hair. Gilbert's own hands were gripping Matthew's waist tightly but carefully. He needed him, to feel him, touch him, have him all to himself. And it was driving him crazy. Within seconds they were both shirtless. Gilbert was trailing kisses down Mattie's chest, pausing at his nipple to nip and suck, earning more moans and gasps. He stopped again at the small protruding bump on his stomach, kissing and rubbing all around it softly, lovingly. Because he loved him.

Yes, now Gilbert was sure that he did. How could there be any doubt at this point? He was in love with Matthew, the small Canadian teenager underneath him, the boy carrying his future child, and he couldn't possibly love him anymore than he already did. Yet, with each whimper and mewl that passed between those perfect pink lips, he did find himself falling even more for Matthew. And he needed him to know it.

Undoing Matthew's pants and sliding them down, he moved his lips back up to his lover's. Successfully pulling his pants off, he slid his tongue back into the moaning boy's mouth, exploring the cavern desperately, as if he may never have the chance again. Which, for all he knew, he wouldn't.

He could feel Matthew's arms tightening around his neck to deepen the kiss before the arms pulled away, gliding down the Albino's pale chest to his pants, undoing them and attempting to tug them off in one swift motion. He failed, of course, making Gilbert chuckle, pulling back a bit.

"Need help?" he asked, smirking at the pouting Canadian beneath him. Giving the boy's nose a sweet kiss, he tugged off his own pants, moving his lips to his neck where he began to suck and nibble teasingly. The gasp that Matthew released went straight to his already hard-as-rock groin. Pulling him closer, Gilbert gently grinded his hips against Mattie's muffling his groan with his lover's neck.

"G-Gil!" Matthew moaned, his eyes falling shut at the friction between them. His arms found their way back around his neck, tangling in his silver locks. After pushing their hips together once more, Gilbert reached down and pulled of the remainder of their clothing, leaving them both stark naked.

Moving his lips down all across Mattie's body, his thoughts once again wandered to proving his love for him and the child growing inside of him. Again, he had his lips lingering on the baby bump, rubbing, stroking and kissing it, relishing in the feel of the soft, stretched skin. He could almost feel the child's heart beat beneath it, though that could have been Matthew's own pulsing blood. Either way, it was amazing, and awesome, and he just could not get enough. While nibbling lightly at a nipple, he brought three fingers to his lover's mouth. Without hesitation, Matthew took them between his lips, seductively trailing his tongue between them, coating them evenly in saliva.

Just the feeling made Gilbert moan against Mattie's hot skin. When he was sure his fingers were all evenly coated, he pulled them out and brought them down to Mattie's entrance. Giving the flushed blond a light kiss on the lips, he slid one finger in slowly, groaning just at the feeling of how tight he was. He expected it, of course, seeing as this was only the boy's second time, but _mein gott, _he was tight. He sucked and nipped lovingly at his neck, slowly and carefully sliding the finger in and out, loosening the tight muscle ring. After a few moments, he added a second finger. Matthew gasped in both slight pleasure and discomfort, unsure which was more dominant. When the third finger was added he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out in pain.

Gilbert scissored his fingers carefully, trying to avoid causing as much pain as possible. He curved his fingers, and when he heard Matthew scream his name loudly, back arching, he knew he'd found what he was looking for. Once he decided that he'd properly prepared him, he pulled his fingers out. Smirking at the small whimper Matthew gave at the lost feeling, he positioned himself carefully over him. He pressed against his entrance, but didn't go in, teasing the blond.

"G-Gil~" Mattie whined, attempting to buck against him. He wanted him so badly, to feel him inside of his, and Gilbert wasn't helping at all. With a deep kiss, Gilbert plunged into him, releasing a low groan. It really did feel so awesome. That's what Matthew was. Awesome. And he definitely felt it. So tight and hot. Awesome.

When he was completely in, he kissed Matthew again, sliding his tongue in. As his tongue went in, he pulled himself out, only to slam back in, drawing out a loud cry of pain and pleasure from the Canadian. Matthew dug his nails into his back, eyes watering. Because he was drunk that first time, he really didn't know what exactly he was doing, so he tried to just let Gilbert lead the way. But... Why did it have to hurt so bad?

Gilbert slowly at first began to move in and out, helping Matthew adjust to his size. He may not have been his claimed 'five meters', but he was still pretty big, and no doubt hurt quite a bit. When he wrapped Matthew's legs around his waist, the scream the boy released once again told him that he'd found his prostate.

Gilbert kept that angle, continuously ramming into that spot, drawing out more louder and erotic cries. By Mattie's request, his thrsuts became harder, faster, more erratic, as that pounded against each other, desperate for release. Mattie finally founded when Gilbert's hand found his weeping cock and began pumping it. The boy came hard into his hand, screaming out Gilbert's name. Felling Matthew tighten around him, Gilbert knew he couldn't hold back any longer, and released inside of him. As he came, he pulled Matthew into a deep, passionate kiss, instantly thrusting his tongue in. Matthew returned the kiss, nails digging in deep into his pale back.

They collapsed on top of each other a moment later, panting heavily, both deeply flushed from their actions. After a few moments Gilbert carefully pulled out of him and positioned them so they were both on their sides, their backs to the couch, with Gilbert's arms around his precious lover. His hands stroked his stomach thoughtfully.

"_Ich liebe dich_," he whispered softly into Matthew's ear. Matthew's eyes would have widened in shock had he not been so worn out. Matthew didn't really know much German at all, but he at least knew that much. Gilbert... Loved him? His last thought as he fell into a deep slumber was '_Je t'aime'..._

_

* * *

_

Arthur knew something was bothering Alfred, something deeper than just the pregnancy, and it worried him. Was he still so deeply worried about his brother? He wouldn't be surprised. Even if Alfred didn't speak of him often, he knew he loved his brother very much. But seeing Alfred just randomly spacing out_, _though once a normal occurance, had escalated to an almost regular thing. Alfred usually would just transition from paying way too much attention to Arthur to not paying enough (usually, that meant when he was scolding him or talking about something the American found boring). Now it was a constant battle for Arthur to maintain Alfred's attention, and it made him rather irritable.

"Alfred!" he shouted for the millionth time, flicking him on the forehead.

"Ow," he whined, pouting. "What was that for?" He held the spot Arthur had hit, glaring at his boyfriend, who only rolled his eyes.

"I was _trying _to tell you that Yao came over yesterday. Next time he wants me to go into his office for an ultra sound and to give me more information. He gave me some books, and he wants you to read this one." He reached into his bag and pulled out a large, rather thick book and placed it on Alfred's lap beside his large tub of popcorn. Yes, right now they were currently at the movies, awaiting the latest 'movie of the year' to begin. And yes, this was indeed their first date. Why, well, neither could quite figure out why, though Arthur guessed it had something to do with them being much more occupied with more important things. Like Alfred's brother, and their (possibly?) immortality, and what else? Oh, yes, the pregnancy. How could Arthur forget, what with the constant vomiting at odd hours, the fatigue and mood swings, and then those horrible cravings for the most disgusting foods ever. Like the Extra Large (yes, larger than Alfred's) tub of popcorn in his own hands, topped with pounds of butter and some that that caramel powder stuff the Americans loved to bathe their popcorn in oh, so much.

Yeah, Arthur was craving it. So what? It's not like it was his choice. It was the fault of the little annoying bugger growing inside of him. Sure, he'd love the child no matter what, but did his (or her) taste buds really have to be so similar to that git's beside him? Apparently so.

"A book? But I hate reading!"Alfred whined loudly. Arthur shushed him then as the lights dimmed and movie previews began flashing on the large screen.

"Just read the blood damn book," Arthur hissed, shoving a handfull of stickly popcorn into his mouth. Dear God, he felt absolutely disgusting, but it was all that would calm the baby, who usually bided his (or her) time moving around, kicking and hitting against Arthur's flesh. He didn't even know that child was big enough yet for that, as he was hardly showing, just enough that unless he wore some type of coat one would think he was developing a strange beer gut. That, or a very strange girl. Not that he'd ever admit that he looked feminine. No, never. Because he was a gentleman and perfectly masculine.

"Fine," Alfred hissed back. Giving a satisfied smirk, Arthur leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, inhaling his familiar scent. Upon feeling Arthur lean against him, Alfred wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him even closer, and placed a sweet kiss atop his forehead, and Arthur almost forgot then that there was anything wrong in the world. Almost.

* * *

*blushes hiding face in pillow* I can't believe I just managed that in so much more detail and stuffs! I definitely feel that it was better, and I hope you'll say the same cuz this takes lots of courage peoples! Really, it does! For me, at least. Again, I'm sooo sorry about taking so long to update. I hope you liked it, and I'll try to update again soon!

REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF MY BABY-MAKING SKILLZ!


	14. Chapter 14

I is depressed. I worked so hard on that thing and I only got like... 2 reviews! And none mentioned that scene at all! I just feel really disappointed. Was it bad? Did you not review because it just felt like a filler chapter? I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I tried really hard. I think my favorite part about all of this is hearing y'alls feedback, and I got nothin'. Now, that doesn't mean I'm gonna go all emo or throw a fit or anything. But... I won't update after this until I get at least five reviews, kay? Kay. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I ownz all. I am the dominator of the world. You just don't know it. And, clearly, neither does FF so let's just lie and say I don't own anything, kay? Kay.**

**

* * *

**

Matthew examined himself in the bathroom mirror with a frown. He was officially five months today, and he was seriously starting to show. And it was really starting to depress him. His morning sickness had just started showing signs of submission, but his feet were beginning to swell, and he was always tired and craving the wildest foods. And how Gilbert was surviving his crazy mood swings, he'd never know. Matthew sighed and rubbed his belly thoughtfully. He really must be causing Gilbert so many problems. Why did he put up with him?

The words they had whispered to each other after their love making hadn't been repeated since, so Matthew had just come to the conclusion that he'd either imagined it, or that it was said in the heat of the moment. Though, Matthew was quite sure that he did indeed love Gilbert. He didn't know how he knew, how he could be sure it wasn't just his hormones telling him he loved him because of the pregnancy or anything. No, he just somehow knew for sure that he was in love with the father of this child.

Matthew winced when he felt said child kick hard against the fleshy walls of his stomach. Rubbing soothing circles on his bare skin before pulling one of Gilbert's large t-shirts over his head and striding out of the room. Gilbert lay sleeping calmly on the bed, as it was still only seven a.m. on a Saturday morning, meaning nothing was going on today. Which also meant Matthew would be locked up in the house again, bored out of his mind. Gilbert absolutely refused to let him out, and at first he was fine with that, since it meant avoiding seeing anyone he knew. But today was different. Today Mattie wanted to be able to get out and stretch his legs.

Matthew sighed again and looked down at his stomach. The one obstacle that kept him from sneaking out. A pregnant man. Not something many were used to seeing, he was sure. Though, Gilbert did enjoy constantly telling him that he looked just like a girl. So, perhaps if he dressed slightly more feminine, people would see him as a girl as well. A very poorly dressed, teenage pregnant girl, but a girl no less. But... What would he use? After quietly searching Gilbert's dresser for a while he found a pair of skinny jeans, just big enough to fit him, and just decided to throw a t-shirt on over it. Hoping to add to the feminine effect, he tied his hair up out of his face. Looking in the mirror again, he realized that Gil was right. He did look like a girl. If it weren't so beneficial to him at the moment, he'd be seriously pissed.

Glancing at Gilbert one last time, Matthew grabbed his wallet and slipped out the door. Taking his first breath of fresh air in so long really did feel nice. Amazing, in fact. Walking casually, Matthew made his way to the nearby supermarket. He got a few glances, but no odd looks at all. It really was surprising. And somewhat irritating.

Entering the store, Matthew made his way to the cereal isle. He was seriously craving some lucky charms wit sweet-and-sour sauce on top. Repulsive to most, yes, but absolutely delicious sounding to Matthew at the moment. Finally finding his favorite cereal, he reached out to grab the closest one, but was beaten to it by another hand. Matthew turned to glare at the cereal-thief, but froze in place when he met a pair of equally surprised, familiar blue eyes. Alfred.

His twin brother gaped at him, eyes looking up and down before coming back up to meet his fear-filled face.

"Matt?"

"U-um... Yes?" Dammit, he was so screwed. Gil was going to kill him. He clenched his eyes shut, awaiting Alfred's anger and demanding questions, but was surprised when a pair of arms wrapped tightly around him. He could feel Alfred's shaky breath on his ear, and could tell that he was indeed very happy to see him. Tears welled in Matthew's eyes, and he hesitantly returned the embrace.

"Where the hell have you been?" Alfred demanded, still holding him close.

"A-around. I've been staying with Gilbert," Matthew replied nervously. Alfred pulled back, gripping his shoulders gently.

"Is he the bastard who knocked you up?" Matthew looked away, blushing.

"Y-you don't need to make it sound so bad. You got Arthur in the same position, I'm told," he said. Now, it was Alfred's turn to blush.

"Y-yeah, well Arthur and I love each other!" Alfred declared. Matthew blushed.

"And you assume that me and Gilbert don't?" Matthew retorted, though he really wasn't sure of the truth of his own words. He still didn't know if Gilbert loved him back.

Alfred eyed him wearily. "Do you love him?" he asked. Matthew had to look away again.

"I-I-" He couldn't bring himself to answer for some reason. He knew he loved Gilbert, but he couldn't speak for the man if he didn't know the truth. Alfred's eyes narrowed.

"Well?"

"I- I do love him," Matthew finally said. Alfred's gaze remained heavy, and Matthew began to sweat from nerves. "What?"

"Does he love you?" Alfred questioned. Matthew hesitated before answering.

"I-I don't know..." Instantly, Alfred was walking past Matthew angrily. "W-wait! Where are you going?"

"To kick his ass," Alfred replied, as if it were obvious.

"What? Why?"

"For letting you go on this long thinking he doesn't love you." Matthew stopped dead in his tracks, blushing deeply.

"Y-you think he loves me?" Alfred turned back to him.

"He sure as hell better love you or I'm killing him."

"W-Alfred! You don't need to be so extreme!" Matthew cried, pulling on his arm. "Look, can't we talk or something? I haven't seen you in so long, so you can't just expect me to let you kick my boyfriend's ass before catching up!" Alfred grimaced.

"You're right... Do you think Artie would be too mad if I ended up getting back with his latest ultimate craving an hour late?"

"He'd be furious, I'm sure. Why don't I go back with you? I'd like to talk to him, too," Matthew insisted. Alfred pondered it for a moment before grinning, picking up the box of cereal (that had been dropped and neglected during the hug), and began tugging Matthew down the isle and to the check-out counters. After paying for everything he'd bought (which was just the cereal and some soy sauce, which Matthew wasn't going to question), Alfred led Matthew out to the car.

"I told Mom and Dad everything," Alfred informed him as they drove, breaking the odd silence between them. Matthew whipped his head around to look at him.

"Everything?"

"Yupp. Why not? They're our parents. They deserve to know, and they'd have found out anyways."

"How'd they take it?"

"Pretty well. Ma suspected something would be different about us. Guess some creep kidnapped her when she was still pregnant with her and did some really weird stuff. And Dad believed up, too. I mean, they were pretty shocked, seeing as they didn't even know that I was gay yet, but they're fine. They're even helping out a bit."

"How'd Peter take it?"

"..."

"Bad?" he guessed.

"He... Tried to give me a swirly, and threw a SHOE at my head!" Alfred cried. Matthew laughed.

"Arthur did nothing to stop it?"

"He was in a bad mood at the time with me."

"What happened?"

"I... Left my dirty underwear on the floor..." This had Matthew cracking up laughing, tears coming to his eyes. Even before their relationship, Matthew knew that was something Arthur would scold him for. As they pulled into the parking lot of Arthur's apartment, Matthew felt his nerves building up again, suddenly. He was seriously dreading all of the questions as to why he'd left. And how he'd have to answer. He was surprised Alfred hadn't started demanding information the second they met at the store.

Meanwhile, Gilbert was back at the apartment having a panic attack.

* * *

Arthur tapped his slightly swollen foot impatiently as he had on his couch, arms crossed. Looking at his watch for the millionth time, he scowled. Where the bloody hell was Alfred? He doubted he could take much more waiting. He wanted his soy sauce covered Lucky Charms, and he wanted them _now_. Just then, his phone rang. He answered without looking at the caller ID, assuming it to be Alfred.

"Where the bloody hell are you? I've been waiting for thirty minutes, Alfred, and I'm hungry!" he shouted. He was greeted by a very unexpected voice.

"Don't get your umbilical cord in a twist, Artie. I need your help," Gilbert told him. Arthur pouted, disappointed that it wasn't who he thought.

"What do you want?"

"Have you seen a small, awesome and adorable blond, about my height, looks just like your sex toy but cuter and five months more pregnant?"

Arthur stammered, unsure of how to reply. "W-What?"

"Look, just say yes or no. That's all it takes."

"No, I have no-" Just then, the front door swung open, and Alfred stomped in holding a grocery bag and the wrist of a boy who fit Gilbert's description exactly.

"Artie, look who I found!" Alfred cried, dragging the blushing boy forward. Arthur nearly dropped the phone in shock.

"W-where did you find him?" he asked, eyes wide. He could hear Gilbert demanding what was going on, but ignored him.

"Ran into him at the store! He was craving the same cereal as you! Awesome, huh? Don't you think it's cool that I get to be a dad _and _an uncle now, Artie? Isn't that amazing? I'm so excited!" Alfred turned to his brother. "It's gonna be awesome havin' ya back home, Mattie! Oh! And if you want you can use my room as a nursery. I'm movin' in with Arthur right after graduation. Isn't that great?" Instantly, silence filled the room, even from the phone.

"I... I'm not going back, Alfred," Matthew finally said after a long moment. Alfred looked confused for a moment, but his grin quickly came back on.

"Course you are! You can't just stay there! Mom and Dad are gonna be so excited to see you again, Matt!" Matthew shook his head, taking a step back.

"I-I left for a reason, Alfred. I can't just go back there. Especially like this."

Hurt crossed Alfred's face, and this time it didn't leave. "You don't seriously expect me to just let you stay there, do you?"

Matthew glared. "And you can't expect me to just go back! It's my choice, Alfred, not yours! I'm not going back!"

"You're not eighteen yet, and I'm sure Mom and Dad wouldn't want you living with that kinda guy anyways! How long did you know him before he decided to fuck you? Did he do it right away or have the decency to wait a week?"

"Go to hell! What do you know about him anyways? You met him for five God damn minutes! And you and Arthur were probably only dating for a week before you got him pregnant! And what right do you have to tell me what to do? Before I left you hardly even remembered that I existed! And the only times you did was when you wanted something from me!" Matthew shouted, tears forming in his eyes. Alfred returned his glare.

"At least I love Arthur!"

"And you think I would have stayed with Gilbert, have let this gone on, if I didn't feel _something _for him?"

"You don't even know if he feels the same! And he probably doesn't! I bet he sees you as just another fuck toy! He seems like the kinda guy who'd like that, anyways!" Before he could react, Matthew's fist was in his face, sending him falling into the coffee table, knocking over a glass vase of flowers that shattered upon impact. Arthur remained frozen to the spot in shock.

"You should know better to judge a book by it's cover! You don't know shit about Gilbert, and you don't know shit about me! You spend what, a month trying to find me, and it took you God knows how long before then to even notice me gone! You'd better think twice before you start talking about shit you can't even take the time to notice!"

* * *

Gilbert was speeding down the road towards Arthur's apartment the second he heard Matthew's voice. He held his phone close to his ear, listening to their conversation in pained silence. Fear gripped his heart that Mattie would be taken away from him, even with the boy's refusal to leave. For all he knew, it was just Matthew trying to defy Alfred out of anger for all that had happened, and any other time would rather go with his family than stay with him. And Gilbert really didn't want that to happen.

When he heard Alfred bring up the subject on whether or not they loved each other, his grip tightened on the steering wheel, turning his knuckles white. He hadn't told Matthew since that night that he'd loved him, though he wasn't sure why. It was just hard to say. He knew he loved him, he was absolutely sure of it. He just didn't know how to express it without possibly making a fool of him self. Matthew was one of the few people who's thoughts of him he worried about. Because at this point, if he didn't have Mattie, he'd be so useless. He just wouldn't know what to do with himself.

When he heard the sound of glass breaking through the phone, he slammed his foot on the gas, running a yellow-turning-red light. He drove as fast as he could, trying to decifer words through all the screaming. He could hear his name being said, but that was about it. Finally, he was pulling into the parking lot, just as he could hear a door slamming fromt he other line.

"G-Gilbert?" Arthur finally said after a brief silence.

"I'm already here," he replied, rushing up the stairs. He snapped his phone shut and shoved it into his pocket. Right as he reached the top of the stairs, a figure ran into him, and he barely managed to save him before he took a nasty fall down. He instantly pulled Matthew close, holding his shaking form tightly as he could with the stretched out stomach between them. He rubbed his head, whispering soothing words into his ear as he sobbed into his chest. He closed his eyes tight, reveling in the feeling of having him so close. When he'd awoken that morning to Matthew missing, he swore his heart stopped entirely for a long moment. If anything had happened to him, he didn't know what he'd do, but he was sure it wasn't good.

"Mattie!" Alfred shouted, running over to them. When he saw Gilbert holding him, he glared. Gilbert almost laughed when he saw a dark bruise slowly beginning to form around his left eye, the handi-work of his adorable, awesome pancake, no doubt. Gilbert returned the glare.

"I hope that one hurt. You deserve it," he told him as Matthew buried his head deeper into his chest, unwilling to face his brother.

"I don't wanna hear shit from you. You're the one that got him like this in the first place!"

"And I accept that. But, if you can't remember with your own kid on the way, it takes two to make a baby," Gilbert reminded him.

"And I bet you forced him into it! Mattie was a good kid before he met you!"

"And he still is! What, do you assume he's goin' around drinking and doing drugs, too? I'm way to awesome to influence that kinda unawesome stuff!"

"How would I know? I haven't seen him in six months! He's been too busy screwing YOU!"

"He left for a reason, you dolt! He couldn't stand you and you always forgetting him!" He could feel Mattie's grip tighten around him as he said that. Alfred's glare hardened. But before he could respond, a shoe came flying and smacked him in the back of the head. All eyes fell on Arthur.

"Dammit, I have bloody neighbors, you gits! Either shut up or take it somewhere else!" Arthur bellowed, stomping over. He grabbed Matthew's arm, pulling him out of Gilbert's grasp, and dragged him back into his apartment and slamming the door before anyone could react, let alone protest. Gilbert and Alfred stood for a moment in awkward silence. Then, Alfred finally spoke, his voice considerably calmer, sounding quite hurt.

"When I found out Mattie was missing... I pretty much was able to guess right away why. I mean, it was pretty obvious just with the fact that it took us so long to even notice him gone. And I'd spent the first few months beating myself up over it. When Arthur got pregnant, it distracted me a bit, and made me feel better that something good was happening, still. I know I've been a shitty ass brother. And it makes me feel even worse knowing that I drove him to this, which led to him getting knocked up by a bastard like you."

Gilbert snorted. "Why do you keep talking like I made him sleep with me? It was a two-person act. And either way, it still led me to meet him, which I can't be happier about. And the kid may be a bit early and really unexpected, but that doesn't make me want it or love it any less," he said. Alfred regarded him for a long moment.

"Do you love him?" he finally asked.

"Definitely." Gilbert answered without hesitation.

"He said that he wasn't sure if you did. Clearly, that means you aren't showing it enough," Alfred informed him. Gilbert nodded.

"I know. I'm workin' on that. Even for my awesome self, it's not too easy. Did he... Did he tell you how he felt about me?" he questioned.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Cuz until Artie sees us all buddy-buddy and happy, he's not letting us back in."

"..."

* * *

Well, there we go! I hope you liked it! Better review, or no updates, peoples!

LOVE YOUS!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15~ I'm lovin' it! Can't wait to get this all finished up! Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: What makes you honestly think the owner of Hetalia would be writing a fanfic? It makes so much more sense to just have this all in the show if I were that person, whoever it is! **

**

* * *

**

Matthew sat on the couch, holding the warm cup of tea close to him. It was nearing Christmas, which meant the school was on Winter Break, which meant it was colder than he'd expected it to be. Trying his best to absorb all of the heat with his hands, he looked over at Arthur who was busy in the kitchen making what smelled like coffee. And the smell was disgusting. The tea was all that kept Matthew from jumping to his feet and running to the bathroom to vomit. His morning sickness was pretty much gone, but scents still affected him negatively.

"S-so, how far along are you?" he forced himself to ask, incredibly uncomfortable with the awkward silence.

"About twenty weeks. That's what the doctor says, anyways. I suppose you've met with Yao, as well?"

"Yes. I went in to see him for my first ultrasound last week. You said you're twenty weeks? I reached that point today, too."

Arthur turned to him, one brow raised. "What a coincidence," he mused thoughtfully, before turning back to his activities. "How has Gilbert been treating you?"

Matthew was only mildly surprised by the question. "Well, he's been amazing, to be honest. He's put up with me and taken care of me this whole time, and I've taken advantage of that a bit, I think. I feel like this whole situation was my fault, even though I know it's not. But, if I hadn't run away, he wouldn't have found me, and I wouldn't have forced him into this situation, y'know?" Matthew looked up at him, expecting sympathy. Arthur turned to him, his coffee at near his lips, and gave a small smile.

"You might have not noticed this, but Gilbert isn't really a nice guy. I mean, deep down, sure, he's got quite the heart. But... He wouldn't even consider doing something like bringing in another person into his home if he didn't absolutely want to. He might have given you a tissue, told you it was 'unawesome' to cry, called you cute, and walked away, and that's if he's not too lost up in his own world to notice. Everything he's been doing he's wanting to do. Clearly, he must care for you a lot."

Matthew bit his lip, looking back down at his drink while Arthur sipped his own. "D-do you really think so? I-I mean, a child is a really big responsibility, and it's not like he asked for this, and his whole life could just fall apart now."

"Oh, it's not like he ever did anything. We've been living these centuries with nothing to do, and it's been quite boring. Before I met Alfred, my pirate days were the only days where I ever had any fun. And I'm sure that Gilbert feels the same about you. Half a year ago, all he ever did was gamble and go drinking with Antonio and Francis. I've always had Peter to live for all these years, at least, but he had nothing. And now, he does. I'm sure sometimes it feels a bit troublesome for him, but I've known him longer than America has been a country, and I know he still wouldn't trade this for anything."

Matthew felt himself tear up at Arthur's words.

"T-that night that we... We had gotten drunk. I'd gone drinking with him and the other two, and when we got back, we just sort of... Lost control. When I woke up, I thought he'd hate me, but he was so great about it, so kind and accepting. I think that was probably when I'd really started to fall for him. And then I found out I was pregnant... And he still seemed to take it so well, promising to be there for me, and I just knew I loved him. But I've never been sure about how he'd felt about me. I'd thought I'd heard him say it once, but I hadn't heard it since, so I just decided it must've been wishful thinking, or perhaps my imagination."

"Why don't you ask him?" Arthur wondered.

"Would you?" the younger boy countered.

"Well... Maybe... After... Well, I already know he does, seeing as he sees fit to remind me every five seconds," Arthur stammered, his cheeks reddening. Matthew gave his own small smile, though it was forced.

"Alfred does have a habit of that. I'm amazed he managed to hold back from confessing for so long..." Arthur made his way over and sat beside Matthew, stroking his stomach. Matthew opened his mouth to say something else when a knock sounded on the door. Arthur instantly jumped to his feet, setting his cup down, and rushed to the door. He looked through the peep hole and Matthew could see that he was fighting a smile. He opened the door to reveal Alfred and Gilbert, both looking considerably calmer and even a bit... Happy. Matthew seriously began to wonder what had happened out there.

"So, we've reached a totally awesome conclusion," Gilbert said. Arthur, perfecting his false scowl, raised a brow.

"Or really? And what's that?" He stood aside so they could walk in, and Gilbert immediately took a seat beside Matthew, who blushed brightly. He turned to the Canadian, grinning.

"We're letting you decide what you wanna do." Now, it was Matthew's turn to raise a brow.

"It would've been my choice either way. Just because someone else wants something, doesn't mean I'm gonna do it. I'm doing what I want to do," he told him. Gilbert just shrugged. Alfred walked over, looking somewhat apologetic.

"I shouldn't have been so... Forceful and rude about all that... Sorry... But I really missed you a lot, Mattie. I felt terrible when you left, cuz I was able to figure out pretty fast why. I'm really sorry that I was such a shitty brother. But I promise from now on to do way better." Tears sprang to his eyes, and Matthew bit his lip. "If you do wanna stay with Gilbert, then I guess I can't really stop you. But I want you to at least see Mom and Dad, and visit and stuff, and let us be apart of all of this. And I want you to be apart of my kid's life, too."

Matthew looked down at his hands, which where being grasped by Gil's pale ones. "I... I want to stay with Gilbert, of course, but I... I do still want to be apart of your life," he said. He could practically hear the American grinning as he threw his arms around him in a big hug. Matthew gasped at the slight pain of the tight grip, trying to shove him away. "A-Al! I can't breathe!" he cried. Gilbert, clearly not liking his little Pancake getting smashed, managed to tear Alfred away. The American just grinned, though. It seemed that for him, no matter the pain he faced, he could always bounce back. Matthew wondered if that would last for the eternity that he'd be living.

* * *

When Alfred first proposed seeing his parents, Matthew was nervous. And now that he stood at the door, five months pregnant, gripping Gilbert's hand tightly with Alfred unlocking the door, his usual grin, Matthew found himself feeling... Still incredibly nervous. What if they hated him? Would they get mad at him for leaving? And then getting pregnant? His heart raced in his chest. Sensing his nerves, Gilbert squeezed his hand reassuringly. It helped a bit, but not by much. Inside him, the baby kicked gently. Was he (or she) nervous, too? Was he (or she) excited to meet his (or her) grandparents? Matthew rubbed the bump with his free hand.

Alfred opened the door and stepped in. "Mom! Dad! You gotta come see this!" he called. Matthew and Gilbert stepped in after him, nerves filling the air around the couple. Alfred and Matthew's mother peeked her head out from the kitchen upon hearing her son's voice.

"What is it? Who- Oh my Lord. Matthew?" Her eyes widened when they fell on her youngest son, instantly going for his stomach. She stepped towards them, hand over her mouth. "What in the world..." She looked to Gilbert, to their clasped hands, and back to Matthew's blushing face. "Where have you been?" She immediately rushed over and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug, tears filling her eyes. Then, surprisingly, she turned to Gilbert and wrapped him in a hug, too. "Thank you so much for keeping my Mattie safe!"

"U-um... No problem." He was caught of guard for a moment, but quickly redeemed himself with a grin, wrapping an arm around Mattie's shoulders when she pulled away. "I'm too awesome to leave a cute kid like him alone on the streets." Matthew's face regained it's usual flush that it always seemed to bare around him. His mother smiled and looked to Matthew.

"So did you find the monster that did this to you?" she asked.

"P-pardon?" She couldn't mean...

"My Mattie's such a good boy. To think someone could have taken you and hurt you like this, forcing you to carry a baby."

Silence filled the room, and Gilbert shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"U-Um... Mom... N-nobody hurt me... It was consensual..." Matthew said. His mother shook her head.

"But that can't be! You've always been so good. Why would you go and ruin that with something like this?" Gilbert's eye twitched. It was just like what Alfred had said earlier.

"Ruin it? How is anything ruined?" he demanded.

"You're pregnant! How can anything be okay? You're only sixteen, and a man! You've lost your dignity."

"Oh, and it's okay for Alfred to get his boyfriend knocked up, but when I am suddenly I've lost my dignity? I get it's not the best thing but it's not like it's anything terrible." Gilbert put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Matthew, what about this is good? You can't have a baby!"

"Why not? Am I incapable of raising a child? Am I too young? Am I not good enough? Why?"

His mother's lip quivered, and he almost regretted yelling. But he was furious. He had every right to yell.

"I- I want a chance to change, to become a better mother to you. You leaving made me realize that, and I wanted to make it up to you. But how can I do that with you having a child of your own?" Tears slipped down her face. Matthew's expression softened.

"Mom... You can still do that. The same way you'll be taking care of Alfred, you can do for me. I'm sorry if this happening is a burden for you, but there's nothing you can do to change it now. I love this baby, Mom. And I'll make sure to do everything I can to never let it forget. I don't regret anything." More tears slid from her eyes that matched Matthew's perfectly.

"C-can't you at least tell me who the father is?" she asked. Blush once again crawled up Matthew's cheeks. Gilbert stepped forward.

"That awesome privilege would be mine," he said with a grin. Mrs. Jones properly looked at him for the first time, examining him from head to toe.

Just then, Mr. Jones walked through the door, home from work.

"Honey, who's thi- Matthew!" His face lit up instantly, but then he saw his stomach, and paled slightly. "O-oh... You too?" Blushing, Matthew nodded. "W-well... I always wanted grand kids?"

* * *

Gilbert plopped onto the couch in his apartment, exhausted. Overall, it had been an incredibly long day. Matthew walked over and carefully lay on top of him, snuggling close. Gilbert wrapped his arms around him, sighing.

"Y'know, I think that even in my awesomeness I mighta messed something up," he said. Matthew shifted his head awkwardly so he could look at him.

"And what's that?"

"I forgot to properly tell you that I love you." Red blossomed across Matthew's face.

"Y-you do?" he stammered. Gilbert smiled and nodded. Matthew moved his head back in a more comfortable position, a smile of his own forming that Gil couldn't see.

"Me too," he said. They tightened their grips around each other, a comfortable silence falling between them. Eventually, Matthew fell into a peaceful sleep. Noticing this, Gilbert moved slowly and carefully to stand, carrying him bridal style. He brought him into the bedroom and lay him gently on the bed. Hovering over him, Gilbert brushed a strand of golden hair out of his face, staring down at his beautiful expression. His eyes swept over him from his face down to his beautiful baby bump to the curve of his limbs as he lay sleeping. Moving his gaze back to his face, Gilbert leaned down, pressing a light kiss to his lips. He pulled away and carefully began undressing him.

He pulled off his socks and shoes, as well as his pants, and while removing the shirt, found himself staring at his stomach again. Light stretch marks appeared every now and then over the smooth skin, but it was the most beautiful thing Gilbert had ever seen. Before digging around for another shirt, he got on his knees and rested his palms against the warm flesh. He could feel the baby move inside, and grinned. Pressing his face close, he began whispering to the baby.

"Hey, there. I'm your awesome daddy." Much to his joy, he received a light kick in response. He kissed back against the spot the tiny foot had hit. He chuckled. "I love you, ya know that? You haven't even been born yet, and I can already see how awesome you are. How can you not be with such an awesome guy like me as your dad, and your awesome mommy?" Gilbert was suddenly aware that Matthew was awake. He turned to him. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Who says I'm a 'mommy'? I'm a man," Matthew demanded softly. Gilbert grinned.

"You carry the kid for nine months and push it out. That counts as 'mom' in my book," he answered. The baby kicked it agreement. Matthew blushed.

"Wouldn't that be confusing though, to have a man as a mother?"

"Just as confusing as two fathers. Besides, you look girly enough." Matthew glared, and Gilbert leaned over and kissed him in response. He stood and handed Matthew a clean shirt. "Here ya go." While Matthew pulled the shirt over his head, Gilbert began changing as well. Which really just meant shedding everything except his boxers, but it was what he wore to bed every night for the past fifty years, and he wasn't changing it now. Before, he'd just sleep stark naked, so if anything this was an improvement.

Laying down beside Matthew, Gilbert wrapped his arms around him, snuggling close. Like that the fell into a deep slumber, thoughts of their unborn child filling their dreams.

* * *

So, within the first five minutes of posting that last chapter I got quite a few reviews, so THANKS GUYS! Sorry if that last one was a bit confusing, what with me moping and being all weird. I'm having an odd time right now, and it's affecting my moods weirdly. On the bright side, I'm starting an anime club at school! XDDD Wish me luck!

REVIEW~


	16. Chapter 16

READ THIS PLEASE!

Okay, so I've decided to continue on from here, as you amazing people have all inspired me to do such, and even gave me many awesome ideas for what to do next. I'm really sorry for such a long wait guys, and I won't be able to update as frquently as before but I'll try to start updating as often as possible!

Thank you wall for everything, and thanks for sticking with me! LOVE YOU!

**Disclaimer: *sings weird opera tune about how I don't own hetalia and stuffs***

* * *

Since reuniting with his family, things suddenly seemed to become extremely busy and tiring. Since there was no real reason anymore for Matthew to stay inside all day, so long as he kept up the appearance of a girl in public, he began to go out more, much to Gilbert's dismay.

Part of the deal Matthew had to make with his parents to be allowed to stay with Gilbert was returning to school after break. Of course, he couldn't possibly go back to public school, so his mother had him enrolled in an online school, where he wouldn't have to face the torment of being a pregnant male in school, something that would definitely not go unnoticed. His parents decided that to help Matthew and Gilbert in supporting themselves (not that they actually needed it of course, as Gilbert had obtained more than enough money from gambling over the years, but the Jones' didn't need to know that), Matthew was allowed to work for his mother's office from home as a secretary, which really only involved answering the phone and writing down messages to deliver to people through various methods, be it email, phone call, or even text.

He'd only been working for two days now, and it was a surprisingly easy job, and very slow. However, he was just glad he was actually able to do something to gain some honest money. Letting Gilbert completely take care of everything didn't seem right, and Matthew had way to much pride to let it continue if he could do something about it. And, despite the agonizing pace, it was relaxing to just sit at home and work, no distractions or loud obnoxious people pestering him (as now Alfred made sure to visit every chance he could to 'check up' on him, which usually resulted in him and Gilbert getting in a fight), just him and the baby.

Matthew often found himself just spacing out, thinking deeply about his unborn child, and his future with Gilbert, during these times.

Would the baby be a boy or a girl? They'd both decided they'd wanted it to be a surprise at Matthew's check up the week prior.

Would he/she look more like their mother or father? Sadly, Matthew had been unable to win the fight that decided if he would be called 'mom', or not (though it probably counted as cheating that Gilbert had been also trying to seduce him at the time, and who would be able to give a proper argument during such a thing?). But he really hoped the baby at least had Gilbert's eyes.

Would he and Gilbert get a house together? The apartment was awfully small for three people, especially when one of those three was a baby. But Gilbert had never mentioned anything about it, so possibly not.

Would the baby love them? Or would it be disgusted when it got older and realized that both the parents were an abomination in the eyes of the rest of the world? He almost cried at the thought, instantly starting to rub his stomach as if comforting the baby, when it was really meant to comfort himself. As if responding to his distress, the baby gave a kick, bringing new tears of joy to his eyes. Though he'd been so very frightened and disturbed at first when he'd found out he was pregnant (and everything on top of that), he found himself actually growing attached to the growing child inside of him, far more than he expected.

He began taking every chance he could to sit alone and talk to the baby, telling it stories as he stroked the bump lovingly. It was amazing, feeling the child, _his child_, moving around inside of him, as if trying to let him know of his presence. It was one of the best experiences when his mood swings hadn't directed him towards anger, or when his body wasn't aching like hell. The stories he told the baby were mostly fairy tales, some of his own favorite as a child. But then he'd also sometimes talk about his own past, his feelings, anything he could think of that he was willing to talk about.

He was alone in the bedroom when he decided to talk about the day he learned of his father's death. Tears filled his eyes as he recalled the pain he'd felt, but tried to not let them fall, attempting to keep his voice even. He was describing how he'd met the boy at the park, the boy who'd cheered him up and renewed some happiness in his life, when the sound of knuckles against the open door frame alerted him of Gilbert's presence. Head snapping up to see him, a deep flush formed over Matthew's face at being caught in such an embarrassing act.

A smirk rose on Gilbert's lips as he stalked towards him. "Having fun?" he inquired. Mattie quickly adverted his eyes.

"I'm just talking to the baby," he said simply. Kneeling beside him, Gilbert rested a hand over his growing womb.

"I can see that. Telling about how we first met?" Matthew shook his head.

"Just talking about when my dad died," he replied. Gil's smirk broadened into a knowing grin.

"You went to the park when you found out, right?" he said. Matthew nodded.

"Yes. How did you know that? I haven't told anyone before."

"And then you met an awesome kid that told you it was unawesome to cry, especially for someone as cute as you," the Albino continued. Mattie's eyes widened.

"It was you!" he realized, leaning forward in surprise. Gilbert chuckled.

"Yep. You were such a cute little kid, Mattie. Kesesese~."

"But you were just a boy!" Matthew protested. Gilbert shrugged.

"We can change how old we appear. We just can't go past the age we were changed. And at the time I was having an awesome time running around as the awesomest brat ever, tormenting all the adults in the area." Somehow, Matthew wasn't very surprised about that.

"Can I do the same?" he asked, curious.

"After you reach a certain age, you'll stop growing. After you reach that point, like the others that were born like this, you can control your age appearance stuff. That's when all of the other extra stuff that comes with being immortal kicks in. Wounds healing instantly, strength, speed, all that awesome stuff. I mean, it's not like the crazy Twilight shit, but it's pretty awesome. It just sucks that we can't use the stuff half the time with all the other normal people around that freak out over every little thing." The Canadian frowned as he listened. The burn that he remembered healing in a matter of days returned to mind.

"So when all of that starts happening, that's when you know you've reached the time?"

"Depends on the person. Usually when some of it starts, mostly healing and strength stuff, you've still god a good year or two before you reach your final age." His brows creased. "Why?"

Blushing and stammering, Matthew explained to him about the burn he'd received and his confusion. Gilbert laughed. "Well if it's the first time you've noticed anything like that, then you're fine. You've still got plenty of time," he assured him. Matthew sighed in relied. He didn't know much about this stuff, but he had a feeling nothing good would come of him reaching that final age, especially while pregnant.

"That's good." Leaning closer, he pecked him lightly on the lips. "Find a job, yet?" Grinning proudly, Gilbert pulled back, straightening his posture.

"Of course I did! I'm awesome!" he declared. Matthew raised a brow, smiling.

"Oh? Where?"

"..." The Prussian looked away. "Somewhere awesome, of course! I'm getting paid twenty bucks an hour now!"

"Where is it, though?"

"..." Whatever he said, it was spoken too low for Matthew to hear. He scooted closer.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?"

"... Francis' restaurant... But it's awesome now that I'm working there!" He looked back at his lover, throwing on another grin. Matthew chuckled.

"What are you doing there to get twenty bucks an hour?"

"..." He seemed especially reluctant to reveal this information. Suddenly, Matthew shoved Gilbert away, standing.

"Move. I have to pee," he snapped, waddling quickly to the bathroom. Gilbert sighed in relief as he closed the bathroom door behind him. If Mattie knew what he'd been reduced to doing... He'd never be able to live it down. Someone as awesome as him... A waiter... Forced to serve people and follow their ever command... If only he hadn't lost that bet with Francis, his pride would be safe. The only good part about it was that he was getting more than any normal waiter would get. Why the hell Francis was giving him so damn much was beyond him, but then again, he didn't understand anything about the Frenchman. He was just... Insane.

* * *

Using the money he earned from his new job so far (as well as a bit extra from Gilbert), Matthew decided to go Christmas shopping with Arthur. Of course, they were both stuck dressing in feminine clothes, and Arthur was even forced to wear a wig by Alfred (though he swore the American would be alone with just his hand for pleasure for the rest of the pregnancy as punishment). Matthew was worried that he wouldn't be able to get enough for everyone with just a hundred dollars, though. Still, he'd make do with that he had.

As they entered a Wal-Mart, Matthew realized he had no clue what to get Gilbert. When he expressed this to Arthur, the Brit just scoffed.

"Anything that has the word 'awesome' on it, he'll love," Arthur assured him. Matthew shrugged.

"True, but I'd like it to be something special," he said with a chuckle. Arthur considered it for a moment before replying.

"Is there anything that you're really good at?" he inquired.

Matthew's face fell. He never felt comfortable breaching that subject. "Just hockey," the Canadian answered. "I mean, I don't have any special talents for anything."

Arthur raised a brow. "Oh? I'm sure there must be something."

"No," Mattie insisted. "I can't sing, dance, write, draw, make any nice little crafts, or anything like that." He shrugged. "I'm just one of those people, I guess."

Before Arthur could reply, the small child inside of him kicked, distracting him. His eyes and hand instantly went to his stomach. Grateful for the distraction, Matthew grinned.

"Did the baby kick?" he asked, curious. Arthur nodded.

"This baby is definitely Alfred's kid. He kicks all the time, and really hard to." Despite his words sounding like a complaint, his facial expression expressed pure joy. Mattie gingerly touched the swelling bump, smile widening as he realized that this baby was his niece or nephew. He was going to be an uncle. The thought was strange, but good.

"Well, at least you know he'll have some of your traits to balance him out. Having two Alfreds around can't bring much good," he replied, looking back up to meet Arthur's eyes. Arthur grimaced at the thought.

"And I hope yours doesn't turn out too much like Gilbert. I don't know which is worse, two Gilberts, or two Alfreds." Standing straight, Matthew placed his hand onto his own swelling abdomen.

"I'd rather not find out."

They both exchanged grimaces, and continued through the store, searching hard for anything that might possibly please their boyfriends. Fortunately, Arthur found several things that could have easily made Alfred more than thrilled. Unfortunately, Matthew had no such luck. For some reason, despite how frustratingly simple Gilbert could be, it seemed to be impossible to find anything that really suited him, especially something that Matthew would have felt content to give him and put his heart into it.

"Perhaps," suggested Arthur, "You could teach him hockey? Well, no, not in this state. Never mind." He gave a frustrated sigh at his failed idea.

"What do you usually get him?" Matthew asked him. Arthur shrugged.

"Normally, Alfred and Peter are the only ones I get presents for. I've never bought Gilbert anything, much to his dismay." Matthew forced himself not to dwell on the fact that he was never bought gifts. _I'm past all of that now. Things are going to get better. It's all in the past._

"I guess I'll just have to ask him directly what he wants, then. It'll ruin any sort of surprise though," he muttered. He checked the gifts he chose for the rest of his friends and family (minus Arthur, of course), and pleased with what he'd gotten, turned to Arthur. "Ready to go, then?"

"Yes, I suppose I have everything I'll need. Let's go." Together they made their way to check-out, discussing cheerfully how they think everyone would react to their gifts.

Just then, as they were waiting in line, a voice unfamiliar to Matthew called from behind.

"Arthur?" The Brit's face paled, and they turned. Standing before them was Yao, and beside him a very tall sandy-haired man in a strange pink scarf.

* * *

Woah. Okay, that took WAY too long for me to finish. I am so so so sorry about that, guys! I really hope that this doesn't keep happening. I would absolutely love to get back to updating nearly every day, though I think now with how hectic school is, I probably can't, but I'll make sure to update much more often. Thank you so much for not abandoning me, and I hope you enjoyed!


	17. Chapter 17

Well, let's pray that this chapter is posted BEFORE Christmas, eh? xD

**Disclaimer: If I oWnEd HeTaLiA tHe WoRlD wOuLd Be FuLl Of MoThEr FuCkIn MiRaClEs :O)  
**

* * *

"Ivan." Arthur's voice was cold, but fearful, and Matthew could tell by his expression that this man was no friend. And frankly, with that sickly sweet smile he was giving, Matthew wasn't sure he wanted him to be. He was creepy as hell, to say the least.

"I'm so glad to see you! You are doing well, da? It's been so long!" he said in a thick Russian accent. Beside him, Yao cringed, looking guilty.

"Not bloody long enough, if you ask me," Arthur replied, glancing behind him. The woman in front of them was having troubles with her card, and had a ton of groceries. She would be taking a while. He grimaced, and turned to meet the cold eyes of the tall man before him. As if by instinct, his hand held his stomach protectively.

"And you must be Matthew, da?" Ivan said, his gaze suddenly turning on Matthew. The said Canadian shrank back.

"Yes," he replied, his voice sounding much steadier than he looked or felt.

"You look so much like your mother! She is well, da? I hope so. She was a very nice woman!" He knew his mother, too? A strange feeling settled in his gut. Taking a deep breath, Arthur stepped protectively in front of Matthew.

"Leave him alone, Ivan. You've fucked up our bloody lives enough," he said, glaring up at the man's tall form. A dark aura seemed to surround the man suddenly, and the child-like smile widened.

"You know Yao, da? He has been very kind to you both these past few months and very helpful. But if you don't want his help, I suppose he could just leave you to yourselves. He does not have to help you-" He was cut off by Yao clearing his throat. All eyes turned on him.

"Ivan, stop it, aru. I am not leaving these two alone. It's your fault they are like this, so it is only right that I take responsibility for you and make this as easy as possible for them, aru." Ivan looked somewhat dejected at his partner's words, but quickly pulled a smile back on. Matthew, on the other hand, could feel his gut sinking at this new discovery. Ivan... was at fault for all of this. He was the man who turned so many people immortal, making them suffer with eternal life, and now has caused both him and Arthur to become _pregnant._

As the realization hit, an anger he never knew he could have felt rose in him. Suddenly, he wanted no more than to see the man with a bullet in his head and his balls shoved down his throat. It was a startling thought, one that made him feel almost afraid of himself. Arthur, as if feeling it, grasped his hand tightly. Matthew calmed slightly, but not by much.

"Well then, I will be seeing you later, da?" Ivan grabbed the Asian man's hand and led him into another line. Once they were gone, Arthur let out a sigh of relief, releasing Matthew's hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at his friend in concern. Matthew was shaking and pale.

"That... That man is... He's the one who..."

"Yes. Yao is his lover. They've been together for about four hundred years now. Did Gilbert not tell you?" Matthew shook his head. Arthur gave a frustrated sigh, and glanced behind him, relieved when he noticed the woman finishing up.

"The lover of the man who... Made us like this... We're trusting him with the lives of our babies?" Matthew whispered, his voice softer than usual. Arthur had to strain to hear him, but grimaced when he understood.

"I don't like it either, but Yao is a good man. He's been keeping Ivan in check. It wasn't until the last twenty years that Ivan began experimenting again since they got together. We don't know why he started again, but it was then that those like you and Alfred were born. Before then, he'd never advanced that far. I can only assume you and Alfred being fertile are his most recent attempts, though I can't imagine what he's trying to gain with that. But there's no doubt that both us and our children our safe." _For now,_ he added in his head, a deep frown gracing his features.

Finally, it was their turn, and without another word, they moved up and purchased their things.

* * *

It was dark when Matthew returned home, opening the door to a silent apartment. All of the lights were off, and Gilbert seemed to be gone or sleeping. In his cage, Gilbert dozed, Kumajirou napping on a pillow beside him. With a heavy sigh, Matthew closed the door behind him and plopped onto the couch. He closed his eyes, both hands resting on his belly, deep in thought. Despite his exhaustion, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully with what he learned.

Just before a fitful sleep could claim him, a heavy knock sounded on the door. Starting at the sound, he pulled himself to his feet. There was another knock as he walked slowly to the door, sounding much louder and more insistent.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he called, groaning. The door unlocked with a click and he pulled it open. On the other side stood a tall officer, his mouth pulled into a frown under his thick white mustache.

"Is this the residence of Gilbert Beilschmidt?" he asked in a deep, rough voice. Fear filled the Canadian.

"Y-yes. Is something wrong?" Instead of answering, another man appeared from beside him, a gun in his hand. Eyes wide, Matthew tried to ask what he was doing, when the butt of the gun came down hard against his head. With a weak cry, he toppled over, and was consumed by darkness.

What felt like a mere few seconds later, he awoke to find himself in a small brightly lit room with no windows, and only a small bed for furniture, which he found himself laying on. There was a single door across from him, but it appeared to be a heavy steel door, with many locks. He wasn't tied up, but he doubted that he had any way of escaping.

His head pounded furiously.

"Mattie! You're up!" a familiar voice called. He quickly sat up and saw Alfred sitting up at the foot of the bed, heavily chained. A large grin was on his face.

"Alfred? What- where are we?" Matthew cried, crawling over to his twin. Alfred shrugged.

"Hell if I know. I woke up a while ago, but once they saw I wasn't goin' down without a fight, they chained me up like this. Oh, hey, bro, my nose is itching REALLY bad. Scratch it for me?" Matthew was about to ask who 'they' were when he realized that there was something off about his brother. Instead of his usual grin, this one was lazy and unfamiliar. Also, when he spoke, his voice was much softer and slower. He almost sounded as if he were high.

"Alfred? Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. The boy snorted.

"'M fine. Once they put that needle-ly stuff in my arm I've been woooonduuurfuuul~."

Great. So he was drugged. Absolutely fantastic.

"Alfred, who are 'they'?" Matthew asked, speaking slowly, as if Alfred were a small child. Alfred shrugged.

"I dunno. Hey Mattie, you're bleeding!" he pointed out, sounding greatly amused. Frowning, Matthew ran a hand over his head, grimacing when he felt dried blood on his forehead and in his hair. He groaned and ran a hand over his stomach. For some reason, the feel of the small unborn child there comforted him, and he closed his eyes, thinking.

Interrupting his thoughts however, was the sound of loud clanging and groaning metal. Blinking, he turned the door which was slowly swinging open. On the other side stood three men, one of them being the police officer from before, still in uniform.

"Matthew Williams and Alfred Jones," he said, looking from one to the other with an expression that made Matthew's skin crawl. "Twins, age seventeen, and both Immortals. Based on all of our past study of your kind, this should not be possible, and yet somehow one of you is pregnant. I must say, Ivan is really improving. I'm impressed."

The Canadian shrank back against the wall, wanting to be as far from the strangers as possible.

"W-what do you want with us?" he demanded. The man, who he noticed had a name tag that read 'Gamez', smirked at him.

"Wonderful question! What I want, Matthew," he said, walking closer to him and moving his face into Matthew's," is to stop Ivan, and make every single one of you abominations cease to exist, including you, your brother, and your foul abomination of a child." Matthew had to hold on to every ounce of his self-control to keep from trying to strangle this 'Gamez' when those words left his mouth.

"You bastard," he spat, "If you touch my child I will fucking _kill _you!" He surprised himself with the amount of venom in his voice. Alfred, beside him, was too busy singing to himself, counting the non-existent butterflies on the ceiling to notice.

Gamez laughed. "You? Oh, yes, I'm so sure. No doubt you have plenty of abilities, but really they're completely useless right now, as you haven't even reached full maturity yet. Besides, once I'm done with you, you will be so fucked over with pain that you won't be able to even think." A hiss slid through Matthew's teeth as he glared, fingers twitching at the urge to snap his neck like a pencil. He held back though, knowing he did not have the strength to fight him, or those around him, and could not endanger his baby.

_The baby would die anyways,_ a voice told him, but he ignored it. _No, _he thought. _We will get out of here. Somehow. Knowing Arthur and Gilbert, they'd tear the entire country apart to find us. And if they, for some reason, can't get us out, I'll just have to figure out a way for myself. _

"You won't hurt my baby." A hand whipped across his cheek.

"You're a disgusting piece of filth, and the fact that you'd love that abomination in your gut just makes you even worse." Gamez pulled a switchblade from his pocket and the blade popped out. "How would you like if I killed that little shit now, hm?" His face drew so close that Matthew could smell his foul breath, and he felt like vomiting suddenly.

Unable to think of a response that would put his child in danger, he remained silent, glaring. With a smirk, Gamez stepped back and then looked at Alfred, who was now counting the number of hairs on his arm.

"And you. I think I can probably keep you longer. Arthur has a weak spot for others. He'll come for you. Gilbert, on the other hand, doesn't give a shit for anyone aside from himself, so I suppose your twin would be useless bait. What do you think? Should we just get rid of him?"

Alfred's head shook quickly. "Mattie is my bro! Like, I love him so much. Do you know Mattie? He's such a cool guy! I don't want him to leave!" Gamez smiled.

"Give him an extra dose of sedatives. We only need him as bait. He won't be able to tell us anything. We might as well keep him asleep. These drugs only seem to be making him more annoying." With that, he left the room. One of the other men came forward, a large needle in hand. Matthew watched with a grimace as the needle was shoved into his arm. Alfred gave a cry of pain that was cut short as the drugs entered his system. In seconds, he was slumped over, unconscious.

The other two men smirked at Matthew before leaving, door sealing shut behind him. Matthew whimpered, slumping against the wall. Tears filled his eyes and brimmed over, cascading down his cheeks. His entire body shook as he held his stomach, frightening images of Gamez's knife stealing the life of his baby. Terror consumed him, and sobs racked his body. He cried for many long minutes before he was able to calm himself.

Worry that if Gamez didn't kill his child, but rather stress, forced him to take slow, deep breaths, convincing himself that everything would be alright.

Forcing his fears away, he lay down on the bed, and a restless sleep took him.

* * *

Gilbert sighed, rolling his eyes as Antonio whined on about how his Italian lover had been ignoring him.

"Look, man, I'm telling you. The most awesome solution is to just get him in bed, and once he calms down afterward, figure out what the hell is wrong," he replied. Antonio's response was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Awesome speaking," he said when he answered. Arthur's panicked voice greeted him.

"Gilbert? Have you seen Alfred? He never came home last night, and it's not like him to not call me."

Gilbert snorted. "Maybe he just wants a break from your raging hormones," he laughed.

"Gilbert, I'm bloody serious!" Arthur's voice was hysterical. "I know Alfred and this is NOT something he'd do. Would you please just try asking Matthew? Something is wrong, Gilbert. Alfred may be a forgetful wanker but one thing he never forgets is to call me!"

"Alright, alright," Gilbert sighed. "My awesome self will be generous enough, and I'll ask Mattie. Don't get your umbilical cord in a not. Jesus. I'll call you back in five minutes." Gilbert hung up and looked at Antonio. "I gotta run man. Look, I'm telling you, just screw him already, and you'll get the answers. Trust me, it works every time."

"_Si, si_, now go. I'm sure you have more important things to tend to," Antonio responded, waving him off. Gilbert grinned and left.

When he arrived home, he expected to find Matthew asleep on the couch like usual. However, when he walked in, the Canadian was no where in sight.

"Must be in the room," he muttered to himself, throwing his jacket on the couch. He made his way to the fridge and frowned when he saw the significant lack of pancakes saved for him inside. Gilbert pouted, annoyed that his boyfriend neglected to save him any food while he was gone. "Never gonna stay the night somewhere else if it means missing out on that awesome shit," he huffed.

Gilbert stomped into the bedroom, ready to demand a fresh batch of pancakes, but was met with a completely empty room.

"The hell? Mattie? Where are you?" he called, looking around. He checked the bathroom, closet, and even under the bed, confused.

Realizing the Canadian was no where to be found, he let out a string of German curses, pulling out his phone. He called Arthur, who answered before the end of the first ring.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. I can't find Mattie anywhere. Which is definitely not right because he would never leave without telling me. Did he go home after you guys went shopping last night?"

Arthur sounded like he was crying. "Yes, yes, I watched him walk-walk through his door. I made sure to. He-he went home, and so I went back to my place, b-but Alfred was still getting dinner. He never came home, though," he replied, choking on his word. Gilbert groaned.

"Fuck. Did anything happen at the store?" he asked.

"..."

"Arthur?"

"Ivan." Gilbert cursed. "Ivan and Yao were there. We spoke very briefly, but I know Matthew was terrified. But I don't- I don't know why Ivan would take them! Gilbert, I don't understand this!" A muffled sob. "Gilbert, what if it's _them_? They'll kill them! And neither of them have matured, so they don't stand a chance!" Gilbert groaned, running a shaking hand through his hair.

"Alright, alright, calm down, Arthur. You need to calm down. We'll find them. We don't want to blow this out of proportion. Look, I'll be over there in ten minutes. Make yourself a cup of your shitty ass tea, sit down, and _don't panic_. Alfred will kill me if you end of losing the baby from stress and I did nothing to stop it."

Arthur hiccuped. "O-okay. Tea. No, I think I'd rather have a nice cup of coffee instead. Yes, I think I'll do that. Please hurry, Gilbert."

* * *

Okay, there it is. Finally. Man, that took too long. But hey, better than three months, right? Don't wanna turn into Natalie (HIGH FIVE TO THOSE WHO WATCH COMMUNITY CHANNEL!). Please review, reviews are love!

I haven't written in so long, and I'm not as into Hetalia as I used to be (In fact I'm veeery far from how I used to be with it), and I probably am losing my magic touch of keeping them in character. I need to know how I'm doing! Please be honest!

I love you guys!


	18. Chapter 18

Okay. Chapter eighteen. Date I'm starting to write this: 9/23/11. I swear to jegus, I'd better not be finishing this 5/14/12. That would suck. A lot.

So, I didn't win the contest by votes, but I may still have a chance to win the staff pick, though I am not too optimistic.

Thank you to everyone who voted for me and I love you guys so much!

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

Gilbert arrived at Arthur's in record time, and wasn't surprised to find him pacing the floor frantically, calling Alfred's cell over and over again. When he saw Gilbert he gave a strangled cry of relief. He'd been fighting to keep calm the entire time, though he had a feeling he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"I called Yao," he told him. "He said Ivan just walked out when he heard the news. Yao thinks he knows where they might be. But they both seem to agree that it was probably Gamez. We have to get them out of there, Gilbert," Arthur insisted. Upon hearing the news, Gilbert scowled.

"I was thinking the same thing. This is the kind of shit they do. Augh, this is so unawesome!" he cried, running his hands through his hair. With a groan, the sat on the couch, head in his hands. He looked at Arthur, eyes wide. "I don't think I've ever been this scared, man! There's too many possibilities! We have to figure out what happened to them."

Looking at his expression, Arthur knew that he definitely cared for Matthew a lot. Never before, in the many many years that he's known Gilbert, has he ever seen him like this. The man was shaking, and he almost thought he could see tears building up in his eyes. There was no doubt that they were both terrified. They had faced a lot of intense things throughout their lives, and had seen terrible things, things that still haunted his dreams to this day. But back then, he'd had nothing to lose. Now, he had everything, and the thought of losing that made his hands shake violently, and his heart cry for the assistance of the fey.

"No shit! I called everyone else and told them to keep an eye out for them, and me and you are going to go search," Arthur told him. Gilbert opened his mouth to protest that Arthur stay behind, but then shut it. Nothing he could say would change the Briton's mind.

"Then where do we start?" he finally said after a long moment of thought. Arthur wrapped his arms tightly around himself and looked down.

"I don't want to but... I think we should go back there... Where they'd had us last," he answered, and bit his lip. "That's their last known location, and even if they aren't there, we might be able to find some clues about where they are."

A long and tense silence followed. Neither knew what to say to that. To suggest going back to the place where they nearly lost everything, where they'd been tortured and beaten within an inch of their life... It was asking for a lot more than they could probably give. _Still_, Gilbert thought. _Mattie. I _have _to find him... I'll do anything._

Gilbert nodded, and sighed. "It's not going to be easy, Arthur. That place... Has terrible memories for all of us. We'll probably have to go alone. We can't ask that from anyone else." A painful silence filled the room as they both pondered what they were suggesting. To face all of those haunting memories that they've spent centuries trying to forget...

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Arthur quickly jumped to his feet.

"Arthur! Open up! It's freezing out here!" Peter's voice cried from the other side of the door. _Oh no! I forgot about Peter! _Arthur rushed to the door and pulled it open. To his complete and utter surprise, Peter wasn't alone. Beside his small figure was Ivan, making the boy appear to be a small dwarf in comparison to his huge size. The boy didn't seem to notice him, though, and shoved past Arthur (being careful of his stomach) into the house, throwing off his scarf and sweater.

Gilbert rose to his feet instantly, red eyes glaring daggers at the Russian. Arthur glanced between the two and then looked to Ivan.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, the same fear building inside of him and freezing his insides, as was usual around the scientist. Peter seemed to notice the man just then, and gave a small shriek, running into his room and slamming the door shut. Arthur grimaced, but pushed it out of his mind. Now wasn't the time.

"Do you not want to find your precious boyfriends? If not, I suppose I could just leave," Ivan teased.

"We want to find them. Now please, tell us what you know."

* * *

Matthew shivered, rubbing his bare arms to warm himself. Somehow, a month had passed, as well as Christmas, and they still hadn't escaped or been rescued. If it weren't for the baby, Matthew would have fought kicking and screaming to get out. However, to assure the safety of his baby, he'd cooperated, and by some miracle Gamez had put off killing it. Now seven months along, Matthew was much larger, and extremely nervous. Every second he was afraid of going into labor or having a miscarriage from the stress.

He was fed well, taken care of, and overall physically he was fine. Now, whether this was good or bad he wasn't sure, as it meant that instead Alfred was the one subject to the torture and experiments of Gamez. Every other day-from noon until dinner-they'd take him away to some lab room and do God knows what, and then bring him back shaking and muttering incoherently. What was strange was that Alfred always appeared fine physically, just not mentally.

And for Matthew, seeing his brother like that, his big protective brother that had always taken care of him (when he could remember him), that always appeared strong and optimistic even in the worst of times, it disturbed him to an extreme extent.

Whenever Alfred was around, he'd be comforting him and trying to talk to him, assuring him (and himself) that everything would be alright. But once Alfred was out of the room, much like now, he was lonely and frightened beyond comprehension. He'd usually be sitting in the corner on the bed, curled up in a ball crying silently to himself, wondering what was going to happen to him. One thing he often did that he was trying to stop was wondering when and if Gilbert was ever going to find him. It wasn't uncommon for thoughts like 'he probably doesn't even care. He must be relieved after all of the trouble I've caused him. He was living a peaceful happy life before me, and I had to screw everything up by becoming pregnant'

Of course, the second those thoughts came, he'd push them from his mind to think about something else.

Matthew's worst issue while there, though, was probably the boredom.

Every day, the same routine, and every day he had nothing to do except sit in the corner and wait, occupied by nothing but his own chaotic and painful thoughts. It was hell.

Just then, there was a heavy clanging sound, and the door swung open. Alfred stumbled inside, followed by Gomez and the same to men that were always with him. Matthew jumped to his feet and helped Alfred onto the bed. His eyes no longer filled with tears at the sight of him.

Alfred was also properly fed, but he did not maintain his regular exercise routine he used to go through every day, so he wasn't as fit as he used to be. His hair and clothes we always untidy, and dark circles sat under his lifeless eyes. His skin had even gotten paler, drained of any color it had once had. He looked awful, and Matthew knew that if Arthur ever saw him like this, he'd flip a table.

"We're leaving," Gamez announced suddenly. Matthew tore his eyes away from his brother to stare at Gamez incredulously.

"We're _what_?"

"We are leaving." He smirked, clearly amused by the Canadian's reaction. "To Switzerland."

* * *

A bit short, but I am about to start the next chapter any moment now, so feel free to hold your breath! But if you die, don't send your body to me. I have no more room in my back yard.


	19. Chapter 19

Here we are. Chapter 19. I accomplished my goal, uploading the last chapter before Christmas. Let's see if I can achieve that goal again with this one. :33

**Disclaimer: I ALREADY SAID I DONT OWN HETALIA YOU FUCKASS **

* * *

"I don't like this," Gilbert stated, leaning back in the chair with both feet on the table in front of him. Arthur scowled, nodding in agreement.

"We know who has them and exactly where the are, and yet still after a _month, _why have we not found them? This is bull shit," he growled, looking around the room. They sat in Ivan's living room, waiting for him to come back from the bathroom in the middle of discussing saving the brothers. Yao wasn't home, unfortunately, to keep the Russian scientist in check, so he'd been especially insufferable so far, and Arthur was just about ready to flip some tables.

Gilbert suddenly stood, jaw set in anger. "That's it. I'm done with this shit. I don't give a fuck what this bastard says. I'm going to save them," he decided. Arthur stood as well.

"I'm going with you."

"No, Arthur. As much as I would love for you to join, Alfred would fucking kill me if anything happened to you. You're seven months pregnant, for Christ's sake. Just stay here," Gilbert ordered, pointing a single finger at the Brit. Arthur scoffed.

"You can't keep me here, and you know that, Gilbert," he told him. Gilbert raised a brow.

"Arthur, you can't think of just yourself here, man. You've got a kid on the way, and you have to keep yourself safe if you want the kid to actually live. You could lose the baby or something unawesome like that, and then you'd never forgive yourself," he reminded him. Arthur folded his arms over his growing stomach.

"What would you propose I do then? Just sit back and wait like a helpless child?"

"I'm sure that's no different from what they're doing now, and I'd rather end that now with a minimal amount of casualties, Arthur. Besides, what could you even do in this state? You can't even fight!" He almost regretted his words when he saw the look on Arthur's face, but knew he could not take them back. They were true.

"Alfred and Peter are all I have, Gilbert. I don't know what I'd do without them." A sob escaped his lips, and tears filled his eyes. "I can't just sit and do nothing! I have to get them back," he cried. Gilbert sighed, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I know. And I promise you that I will save them. Just sit tight and distract yourself by knitting your kid a pair of booties or something. I won't let anything happen to them. I promise you that." Arthur looked up at the Albino, tears streaming down his face.

"You bring them back then, and you bring them back safe or I swear to God I will rip your bloody balls off and put them in a blender," he vowed. Gilbert laughed, knowing he meant it, and ruffled his hair before turning away.

"I'll be back soon."

* * *

The day after Gamez's announcement, they were preparing to leave. Well, Gamez's men were. Alfred and Matthew simply sat in their room in silence, not speaking a single word, despite the fact that this was the longest amount of time that they'd spent alone together in weeks where Alfred wasn't completely incoherent.

Instead, they say on opposite sides of the room, not even so much as looking at each other, both far too upset with the current situation. In just a few hours time, they'd be on a flight to Switzerland, and they could do nothing about it. They'd never see their loved ones again, and it terrified them far too much.

However, after several hours of silence, Alfred could no longer stand it, and rose to his feet. Matthew didn't notice, staring down at his bare feet with a blank expression. Suddenly, Alfred's arms were around him, pulling him against the elder's chest in a tight embrace. Without hesitaiton, Matthew returned the hug, arms looping around his torso, and buried his face into his chest, sobbing hysterically.

Alfred rubbed his back comfortingly, tears of his own running down his face, but remained silent still. They remained like that, holding each other as close as they could with the bulge of Matthew's stomach between them.

"I d-don't want to leave," Matthew sobbed. "This can't be happening! It can't!"

"I know," was Alfred's only reply. "I know..."

Everything for them seemed to suddenly all be falling apart on top of them. An agonizing pain that they couldn't describe was eating away at their guts, and pure terror overwhelmed their senses. If they left now, their chances of escaping would decrease to such a slim probability that is almost didn't seem even worth considering anymore.

They were never going to escape.

Matthew couldn't be sure which was worse, that he was never going to see his family and Gilbert again, or that he'd most likely have this child and then have it torn away from him right away. His baby would probably die before meeting its parents.

Alfred, on the other hand, was cursing the fact that he'd never be able to meet his child, and never see his love again.

Together, their pain seemed too much to bear. All they had was each other now, and neither knew how long that would last. So they couldn't possibly waste any more time now. Both suddenly felt a strong urge to just hold each other and remain as close as possible.

Right on cue, ready to ruin their moment, Gamez strode in.

"Now boy, as touching as his all is," he started as the two brothers pulled apart, "We really mustn't dally. You have all of your things, yes? Oh, what am I saying, what things? Silly me." He laughed as if he'd told some sort of funny inside joke. The two men beside him strode forward and cuffed the brothers.

Both remained silent, far too upset to waste any words on the bastard.

"Well then, shall we go?"

* * *

Gilbert crouched behind a large garbage bin, squinting as the bright sunlight shined into his eyes. Just twenty yards away was a tall abandoned building, or at least a building that many people believed were abandoned. Inside, he knew, life was bustling like a giant ant hill. He'd seen several trucks coming and going, men loading on cargo from inside. It bothered Gilbert, as the evidence so far was suggesting that everyone was leaving. As the next truck pulled out, Gilbert readied himself by taking a deep breath before jumping the tall chain linked fence between himself and his destination. Fortunately, no one was outside to see.

Quickly, he ran behind a nearby white van that was parked along by the entrance. He waited a moment, but when no one else came outside, he darted out from hiding and through the double doors of the front entrance. Not his smartest move, no, but not his worse either. Pure luck saved him once more as he looked around and saw not a soul in sight. The lights throughout the long hallway though were on. Every several feet on either side there were sets of many doors, most of them open, the lights also on in those rooms as well.

On the floor above him, he could hear running footsteps and the sound of squeaky wheels, like those annoying ones you always hate to get on shopping carts.

Voices alerted him on an oncoming group of people, and he ducked into the nearest room, which appeared to be a bathroom. Deciding not to question the bizarreness of a bathroom in such a place, Gilbert closed and locked the door before anyone else could try to come in. He waited a few moments as the people walked by, listening intently to their words.

"I don't know why he just won't kill the abomination before its born. What could comes out of letting it live? If it's born and ends up just like the parents, then that'll be another fucker he can't kill."

"I heard Ivan's been talking to him, telling him not to. Besides, he could still easily kill the kid when its born, so long as it isn't born immortal right away. If he doesn't like what he finds, he said he'll just snap the twerp's neck. Simple as that. Now, I personally..." The voices faded as they stepped outside and the doors closed behind him.

He didn't have to hear more to know that they were talking about his own child.

"Like hell you'll kill him... Stupid fucker," he growled. He didn't ponder them mentioning Ivan, as he knew in the past Ivan had intervened as a helping friend whenever Gamez tried to screw with his 'subjects'. Unfortunately, the bastard liked to take his sweet time in getting them out of their and usually used methods that left Gilbert and Arthur far less than grateful when he saved their lives.

When he was once more met with long moments of silence, he stepped out. Peeking both ways, he saw no one coming. With his knuckles clenched tightly to control himself, he strode forward quickly, checking every room for something useful. Nothing came up, but he did notice that once more the place gave the impression that everyone was leaving.

Many rooms were stripped bare, and others were almost empty except for taped boxes and crates.

Finally, the hallway opened up into a lobby-like room, with three elevators and a stair case. Thinking back to the layout of Gamez's last hide out, he decided that checking in the basement was the best thing, as no matter where he went, every time that was the place he loved to hold the so-called 'abominations'.

He made his way down the stairs, skipping two at a time, and was surprised to find no other obstacles along the way. He reached the basement within minutes, and without hesitation tore down the long corridor of cells (that appeared to be rooms from the outside). Much to his relief, Matthew and Alfred were there, standing outside of the room at the very end. Much to his dismay, though, they were cuffed together, and Gamez with his usual two men stood beside him.

Gilbert stopped dead in his tracks, eyes narrowed. Matthew watched him with wide eyes, his tear stained face full of surprise and joy. Beside him, Alfred looked more concerned than happy. Gilbert was happy to see that both appeared physically unharmed, and well taken care of.

Gamez look at Gilbert up and down once before a toothy grin slowly spread across his face.

"Gilbert, you're all out of breath," he pointed out. "Did you run all of the way here? Oh silly, you didn't have to do that. We were just about to meet you at the entrance. But I suppose you just couldn't wait to see me, right?"

"Let them go," Gilbert ordered. Gamez just laughed.

"We both know that nothing you say will work, so save what little breath you have left. And I _know _that you wouldn't dare do anything to harm these two or your precious child." Before Gilbert could blink, knives were being pressed to the necks of the two brothers. Neither of them moved.

"What are you trying to accomplish here, Gamez?"

"You really haven't guessed after all these years?" Gamez clicked his tongue in disappointment. "I'm working to find a method that will _kill _you bastards. Your existence is a mockery of life, and a sin. No being can live the way you do and be called man. What you are is... disgusting. Foul. It's only right that someone puts an end to you before you make this world any worse than you already have." These words Gilbert had heard before, and he'd quickly grown used to them.

"That's not what I mean. Why use them? What can you discover from them that you can't get from me?" Gamez chuckled, shaking his head.

"If I didn't know you better, Gilbert, I'd think you were offering to take your place. But I do know you, and I know that you, the most selfish and cruel of your kind would never sacrifice yourself for anyone except for your brother. And really, that's a bit of a stretch for you. I'm amazed creatures such as yourself can even feel affection. I highly doubt that you're that stupid, anyways. As if I'd miss this rare opportunity to look at something new over an old man like you. Besides, these two are very different from you. They are men, and yet able to reproduce with other men. One of them is even carrying a child. I'd honestly love to get my hands on the other one as well, but I doubt he'd show me much I haven't seen before or won't see on lovely little Matthew over here."

Matthew flinched, looking down. Gilbert had to use all of his will power not to run over and strangle the man. He knew he couldn't risk them getting hurt. And yet... He had to do _something _to save them. He tried hard to think, but with such little time and resources, he could come up with nothing.

"Well, if that was all you came here for, would you mind not blocking our way? We have a flight to catch." His eyes widened at that.

"What? Where are you taking them?" he demanded, stepping forward.

"Careful," Gamez warned, eyes mocking him, daring him to step forward.

"Tell me."

"Well, seeing as you came onto my property without permission, I think I've been courteous enough towards you. I don't think I have much else to say to you. So either leave now," the man holding Matthew pressed the blade into his skin, earning a hiss and a single drop of blood, "or you can all leave together through the sewage system. You're choice."

Gilbert opened his mouth to respond when something hard and heavy struck him in the back of the head. Darkness cloaked his vision, and the last thing he was aware of was Matthew calling his name before he fell unconscious in a crumpled heap on the floor.

* * *

It's shorter than I'd like, but this is where I felt it was best to end the chapter. The next one should be up very soon, if I keep up this good pace, so be patient! I'm doing better, guys! I love you! Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

So, guys, I guess not only am I a failure at life, I'm a failure at keeping promises. I'm unable to continue the story for now, due to the chaos f life, my inner conflicts, and my complicated plots on taking over the world. So, I am putting the story on hiatus. I will no doubt continue this again in the future when I am less busy, but for now my mind has been consumed with other things. Like Doctor Who. I love Doctor Who. :3 I will be writing Doctor Who fanfics in the future, if any of you guys are fans. For now, though, Hetalia fanfictions are not for me.

Farewell for now, my dear readers.


End file.
